Can't Be Moved
by imjce
Summary: Orphaned at an early age, Haruka made a promise to rid the world of its evil. When Michiru shows up, everything in Haruka's world turns upside down. With Haruka's past haunting her, Haruka & Michiru are thrown into a web of chaos, drama, lies, & murders.
1. Chapter 1: Orphaned

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 1: Orphaned**

Maybe it was because she was a loner, orphaned at an early age that she really didn't know how to communicate with others. Every home that she was sent to would always send her back to child services. If her memory served her correct, her personal best was a mere 3 months, before they sent her packing. She never really blamed the families. Who would want to take in a stranger? Much less one that was as "unique" as her. Even though child services stressed many times beforehand to the family that they are indeed getting a girl, she never did conform to the social stereotype of what a girl looked like. Nope. With her short blond hair, tall stature, and dark teal eyes, she looked more like a boy than she did a girl; but that was never a problem, she was being true to herself, whether the foster family liked it or not.

Being shuffled in and out of child services really takes its toll on you, but after toughing it out for as long as she can remember, she left the orphanage at the tender age of 16 for the very last time, knowing in her mind that she would never have to return to this Hell hole again.

On the outside the orphanage may have looked quite nice and cozy, but on the inside, all Hell would break loose. The housing and living quarters were extremely dirty and cramped, though that was the least of your worries. Behind closed doors, there were abuse, assault, neglect, and the most heinous crime of them all: rape.

She once shared a room with a bunk mate, her name…she couldn't recall, though she would never forget that horrendous day. She and her bunk mate were the only ones left in the room; all the other children had already washed and were out the door. Waiting for her bunk mate to get dress, the door of their dorms suddenly flung open violently, with such force that the doorknob made a deep dent in the cheap drywall. In stepped the Administrator of the orphanage, though to us orphans, he was nothing short of a monster, undeserving of a human name. Today was different though, accompanying him was a man in his mid 40s, maybe 50s, in a nice black pressed suit. Compared to the shaggy Administrator, the stranger looked prestige and well groomed; though life has taught her better than this, to never judge a person solely on their looks. Today day was a reminder of just how true this lesson was.

"Looks like there are only two left, which one do you want?"

"I'll take the girl in the blue dress. I like girls with long hair" the stranger sneered.

"And how would you be paying today?"

"I don't want any paper trails, cash is fine."

"Excellent choice. There is a private room in an isolated ward you can use. Personal privacy at its best".

With that, the monster violently grabbed my bunk mate by her arms and viciously pulled her away with him as he walked farther and farther away from me. I was young but not ignorant to what was going on here. I tried my best to grab her other arm, yelling for help at the top of my lungs. I knew if I let go, she would never be seen again. I held on and as hard as I could, pulling the bed stand of the bunk for added reinforcement, but it was a futile. One quick swift kick by the stranger to the stomach and I was curled on the floored, hurling last night's watery cabbage soup. As I laid there on the floor, I couldn't help staring at my bunk mate, as she was being dragged down the hallway into oblivion.

As the stranger was about to turn down the hallway, following the lead of the monster, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his sinister face towards me, staring right into my eyes. In a calm and cool voice, he said in a low whisper: "If you're good, maybe next time we can play". With that he disappeared down the hallway, never to be seen again, my bunk mate disappearing with him as well.

She was so young, approximately that same age as me: 8. It was from that day forward that I made a promise to myself, to never let myself fall and become a victim, to rid this world of its injustices. Most importantly, to rid this world of sick fuckers that prey on the young and the weak.

"Haruka Tenoh!"

Hearing the sound of her name snapped her out of her flash back. Haruka slowly approached the glass plated window.

"Print name here, sign here, and date here. Please check off all your personal items, make sure you have everything. If everything looks like they're in order, you may leave."

She looked down at her so-called personal belongings; they were nothing more than a wallet, a stainless key, and a pendant whistle. The wallet had so much adhesive tape holding it together it didn't even look like a wallet anymore. A key. She didn't even have a place to call home, what was she suppose to do with a worthless piece of steel. Many times she thought about throwing it away, but what was the harm in keeping it a bit longer, it was the last thing in her possession that she could call her's. Her pendant whistle, the only prized possession that Haruka owned, it belonged to her mother. Although she doesn't remember what she even looks like anymore, every time she felt lonely, she would blow on the whistle, and as if magically, the wind would rustle, and it would feel as if she was with me, my guardian angel.

Putting the pendant around her neck, and grabbing the remainder of her belongings, Haruka headed for the doors. Just as she was about to push the door open, a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Leaving so soon already Tenoh? Too bad we never had time to get truly acquainted. You're not quite my cup of tea."

Haruka felt the blood in her system boiling, to the point that she thought she was going to stroke, right then and there. Haruka was not going to give the monster the satisfaction he was so desperately searching for. Instead, she took a deep breath, and said to him what she had hoped to be the last time.

"Go fuck yourself."

With that, Haruka left the Hell hole she had come to call home for the last time. She didn't turn back, not even once. Remembering the promise that she made to herself, she looked up into the beautiful blue sky, determination in her eyes, to fulfill that promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Fulfillment

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 2: Fulfillment**

She ran as fast as she could, the breath being sucked out of her lungs; she could feel her throat closing up on her, fatigue starting to kick in. But she couldn't give up, not when she was so close, so close to catching this motherfucker.

He made a quick left into an alleyway; Haruka was quick to follow pace, knowing that this alleyway led only to a dead end.

'Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, he's mine.'

As if noticing that he was out of options with nowhere to run, the rat bastard turned to face Haruka, a pale look of horror glazed on his unshaven face.

Haruka's training and senses kicked in, going into defensive mode as she slowly approached him.

"There's nowhere to run. Let me see your hands. I SAID LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS!"

If the fucking rat bastard dared to make any sudden move, she wouldn't hesitate putting him down, like the sad sack of shit that he is. Not playing with fate, her right hand was already placed onto her Glock 38, on hand if needed. Haruka never had to take a life before and secretly, deep down, she hope she didn't have to today either, praying this rat bastard won't call her bluff.

"ALRIGHT! Just calm the fuck down. Look see, I'm unarmed, don't shoot." With that, he knelt down on his knees, hands raised behind his head.

Seeing that he was unarmed and complying, Haruka slowly and cautiously began to approach him, her right hand slowly leaving her Glock and making its way to the holster where she kept her handcuffs. The moment Haruka reached for her handcuff, she knew she would regret it.

As if playing out in slow motion before her very eyes, Haruka saw the fucker reach into his waistband for his .38 revolver, and heard two loud shots being fired. The alleyway was empty. The sound of the shots being fired echoing throughout.

The bullets never connected with Haruka. Instead, the next thing she knew, she was down on the ground, the body of her partner lying on top of her.

"FUCKER!" Haruka screamed.

Haruka reached for her Glock 38, aimed and shot three clear consecutive shots, each connecting with its intended targets.

"Calling Central! Calling Central! 10-00! I repeat 10-00! I need a bus sent to 365 Main Street. FUCK! Common Benji, don't do this to me! You know that Sashi would skin me alive if anything happened to you…"

- o -

Haruka was out on her own by the time she was 16. No friends or family member she could turn to for assistance, much less a filling meal her stomach so desperately craved. Haruka had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Even though she despised the orphanage and everything it stood for, it was still a roof over her head, food provided for her.

Haruka had thought about resorting to stealing, it was easy enough, people were so careless with their wallets, purses, cellphones, and ipods; she could probably make a good living re-selling the items.

'No! If I did this, I would be no better than the assholes at the orphanage.' Then suddenly, a stroke of genius struck, as if it was right in front of her the whole time. Haruka stood outside the Tokyo Metro Police Department.

'What else did I have to lose? At least with joining the academy, I wouldn't have to worry about food and shelter.'

Some might call her most important life decision haste, but she really had nothing to lose. Haruka was already in a state of destitute. She knew if she didn't have an answer soon, she was going to die on the streets; nobody giving a rat's ass about her, be it dead or alive.

'If I ever graduate, the first thing I'll do is pay that monster and his hellhole a visit. This I swear.'

- o -

"Dunkin' donuts? I took a fucking bullet for you and you show up here with a box of fucking donuts."

"Calm down Benji. God damn it! If the bullets don't claim you, a stroke will. What else could I have gotten you? Flowers?" Haruka asked.

"What the hell am I going to do with flower?" Benji asked matter-of-factly.

"My point exactly! Plus we have to live up to our stereotype. Boston Cream?"

"Pass. Always the smartass Tenoh. God damn it, I'm aching all over. I got to ask the doctor to up my morphine. Can you pass me today's newspaper? Might as well make good use of my time while I'm stuck here."

Haruka handed him today's newspaper with an unintentional grin on her face. Haruka knew what today's headline would be. Hell! She was there when Division 42 ransacked the place. The moment her squad burst through the doors of St. Marie's orphanage with a search and arrest warrant for the Administrator, her heart did a somersault. The immense amount of satisfaction that Haruka felt for collaring the man she had come to call monster for so many years was indescribable. Collaring him for solicitation, assault causing bodily harm, neglect, obstruction of justice, sexual assault; the list goes on, and if convicted, he'll truly know how it feels to be victimized.

'He's going to have a lot of buddies to play with in federal prison. I'll make sure of it, even if I had to make some phone calls personally, I'll see it happen.'

Whatever colour he had on his face drained then and there when he recognized who Haruka was, and that it was her that was personally collaring him.

Haruka said in a low whispering voice, making sure that only he could hear her, "It's over. You'll rot away in your jail cell with no chance of parole for what you've done here, for hurting so many innocent souls. Oh, I almost forgot, remember to say hi to some of my old buddies in prison for me. Don't you worry your pretty face; I'll make sure you get the presidential spa treatment."

The facial expression he had on his face at that moment was priceless, talk about a Kodak moment.

Haruka had kept her promise, to help bring justice for all those that had to suffer at the hands of this heinous monster. She would certainly sleep easier tonight knowing that this fucker won't be hurting anybody anymore. Haruka still didn't know the identity of the stranger, though his face was forever seared into her memory. For now though, knowing her bunk mate can now rest in peace, wherever she is now, dead or alive…

"WELL?" Benji yelled.

"Huh?" Haruka replied,

"You were spacing out again. I said St. Marie's orphanage, that's the one you grew up in right?"

"Yeah, it was. I spent my entire childhood there, if you could call what I had endured there my childhood"

"I'm sorry Tenoh, I had no idea." The look in Benji's eyes shimmering with sincerity. "Don't think about it. Your only 19, you have your whole life ahead of you. You managed to make detective in 3 years time, from where I'm standing, you got it pretty sweet."

"Maybe. I try not to think too much into it either. And by the way, what kind of partner are you? I turn 18 today. Now, where's my present?" Haruka asked with her hand reaching up, as if expecting him to pull a present out of thin air.

"Here" he replied, and turned over onto his side, his hospital gown showing Haruka a not so pretty picture of the man's ass. And there on what looked like his right ass cheek, there was too much swelling to tell, was sutures sewn over what looked like a bullet wound.

"NO FUCKING WAY! You got shot in the fucking ass? I thought you got shot in the shoulder from the way you landed on top of me!" For the second time that day, Haruka couldn't catch her breath, only this time; it was from laughing too hard. Haruka started bursting out laughing at the top of her lungs. She hadn't been on the force long, but whenever a fellow officer had a scar from their bullet wound, they wore it as a proud badge of honor, but in Benji's case, what was he suppose to do with his badge of honor on his hairy ass?

"Not everybody is a good a shot as you Tenoh. Cut me some fucking slack, the only reason I'm here is because of you! I SWEAR TO BABY JESUS if word gets out about this, I'll rip your fucking head off myself", Benji yelled, his face turning a tomato-shade red.

Haruka didn't catch a single word that came out of Benji's mouth, she was still balling on the floor, "SHOT….in...ass…missed…asshole…bull's eye…" was all she managed to mumble in between breaths.

- o -

Haruka still had 2 hours to kill before reporting back to Sashi, so she decided to stay with Benji, waiting on him hand and foot. Even though Haruka wouldn't admit it to Benji's face, she owed Benji her life, and will always be forever grateful that he was willing to put up with a rookie like her when no else would.

Benji was snoring loudly from his bed, the increased amounts of morphine knocking him out; luckily the police department was footing the bill, so Benji was able to have a private room to himself. Haruka was just about to doze off herself, when a loud sudden knock on the door snapped her out of it.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find…" the timid man then ran his finger down on his clipboard, "Haruka Tenoh".

"Who are you?" Haruka asked as she slowly got up from the chair she was sitting on, treading softly, careful not to wake Benji.

"You don't need to know who I am, I'm here to deliver some documents to Haruka Tenoh" he replied snidely, as if Haruka had managed to offend him.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh".

With his timid little glasses, Haruka noticed he gave her a glance over, from head to toe, trying to figure out if she was lying to him. "Very well Ms. Haruka Tenoh, here you go."

He reached into his blazer and handed Haruka a blue pamphlet of some sort. The moment Haruka saw the pamphlet, already in her mind she was pondering if this guy was some religious Christian fanatic, trying to save her mortal soul from her sinful lifestyle. Haruka reached up to grab the pamphlet.

"Haruka Tenoh, you have been served."

- o -


	3. Chapter 3: The Script

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 3: The Script**

"I've been what?" Haruka asked with a look of disbelief on her face, the blue pamphlet still in her limp hand.

"You've been served. What you're holding there is a legal summons" he replied.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Haruka yelled, frustration starting to get the better of her. 'What did I do, noteworthy of being summoned by the court?' Haruka was about to pounced on this little Oompa Loompa when Benji suddenly turned to his side, still sleeping soundly. Not wanting to cause any more disturbance than she already was, Haruka repressed her anger further.

"What motion am I being served with?"

"Can't help you there, I only deliver the documents to their rightful owners."

"How did you manage to track me down all the way here?" Curious as to how he was able to track her whereabouts so effortlessly.

A smug look of satisfaction sat on his face, he replied to Haruka in one single long breath: "Simple. St. Marie's orphanage held a copy of your original birth certificate, and used that to register your identity with the Japanese Government. From there I was able to attain your social security number. Searching through the national database, it shows that the social security number is active, and was recently registered with the Tokyo Metro Police Department Division 42, I was given directions by the Captain to come here where'd I'd be able to find you. Simple."

Haruka's brows furrowed, with a look of confusion, "Simple?"

- o -

"Good news I hope?" the man with dark teal eyes asked, sitting calmly behind his desk, on his leather chair, puffing away on his Cuban cigar.

"Yes. You were right Sir. Once she turned 18, they immediately allowed her to gain access, all I did was follow the paper trail, it wasn't difficult at all. He was smarter than we anticipated. The name's been change, that's why…" the mystery man replied.

"Have you found it yet?"

"No Sir, not yet, it's not there."

"She's a ticking time bomb! The shit is about to hit the fan and you stand here before me with nothing more than a fucking 'NO SIR'!" Furious with his incompetence, the man with the agility of a puma leaped off his chair, and managed to swing a powerful backhand; the sound of the man's jaw dislocating echoing throughout the entire chamber.

"TRACK IT DOWN! It's rightfully mine and I need it returned to me, you understand?" he asked.

His jaw dislocated, blood seeping through his lips, unable to speak, he lowered his head and simply nodded, not daring to anger his master any further.

"Don't disappoint me again Spar. If you do, you better pray to God that I don't find you…you know what I do with useless garbage. Leave!" He said in a low dangerous whisper.

- o -

They sat in a secluded booth in Haruka's favorite café: The Script. Other than Haruka's apartment, this was her home away from home. Helping themselves, they passed by the cute owner. "Hey Kusomi, one Latte macchiato and one black coffee please."

"No problem Haruka, coming right up."

Their drinks arrived quickly thereafter. Haruka sat there in silence, wondering if she should tell Benji the truth. He was her best friend and partner, Hell, Haruka would trust him with her life.

"So wait! How much?" Benji asked, drinking his hot latte ever so slowly.

"I didn't exactly count, but the invoice said 5,000,000."

"¥5,000,000 isn't a lot of money, but hey, at least now you'll be able to get a decent car instead of always driving the department issued piece of crap. A shopping cart would go faster than that hunk of junk."

Haruka sat there with an embarrassed look on her face. "I never said ¥5,000,000, its $5,000,000 USD."

The hot latte cup that Benji was holding slipped right out of his hands, emptying the entire cup's content onto his crotch. "AH! FUCK!" was all Benji managed to muster while jumping up and down, brushing off whatever remainder of his latte off his pants. Benji was by no means a big man, the contrary, he was about the same height as Haruka, about 5'8, stocky and robust; but when it comes yelling, Benji had the loudest voice one can imagine. If Benji never joined the force, he would definitely make a good auctioneer.

Haruka couldn't help laughing loudly at the scene unfolding before her. "Would you sit back down, people are staring. They think we'd just broken up and I told you I was pregnant! Go wash yourself off, you look like you just had a happy ending."

Mumbling something under his breath that Haruka didn't catch, Benji slowly dragged himself to the men's bathroom.

- o -

Thinking back to what had occurred a few days prior, Haruka still didn't truly understand how she came to inherit such a fortune. After being served with a 'Motion of Disbursement', Haruka appeared before a municipal courtroom, provided identifications verifying her identity, signed a few pages of documents, and voilà, she inherited a Trust Fund assigned to her worth $5,000,000 USD. One of the earliest life lessons that Haruka learned during her time at St. Marie's was that there is no such thing as a free lunch. When she pressed the presiding judge about the origins of the Trust Fund and who assigned such wealth to her, the judge served her with another motion, 'Motion to Suppress'. With the motion in effect, Haruka was left in the dark, unable to trace where this money came from, and who left it to her.

Curiosity killed the cat, but Haruka wasn't a cat, and she was definitely curious. She tried to utilize all the resources she had at her disposal as an officer to track and trace the money, but every file that she tried to access would deny her entry, otherwise it would be labeled confidential.

Everybody in the entire police department knew of Haruka's true gender, though that didn't stop the girls from throwing themselves onto Haruka. Haruka's sex appeal was her most power weapon; Haruka definitely used this to her advantage whenever she wanted something she couldn't have. With her tall stature, dark teal eyes, short sandy blond hair, picturesque features and sculpted hard body, she could charm the panties off a nun if given enough time.

- o -

Pushing the petite file clerk against a file cabinet, her body leaning against the woman's body, she used the weight of her body to keep the woman from escaping.

Moving her face to the woman's ear, Haruka whispered in a low husky voice, "I always did think you were cute."

It sent shivers down her spine when she felt Haruka's warm breath touch her ear so sensually. Haruka's breast pressing down on her body ever so slightly, as if teasing her, she could no longer control her growing appetite for the blonde tomboy. Turning her head and staring right into Haruka's dark teal eyes, she crushed her lips onto Haruka's, her hands wildly exploring the blonde's breast and tight abs. She traced her fingers over the blonde's tight fitting dress shirt, playing with her nipples; it definitely helped that the blonde wasn't wearing a bra.

Haruka returned the petite woman's favor, running her hands up and down the woman's inner things; with every touch and brush, driving the woman wilder by the seconds, moaning and begging Haruka to take her. Haruka slowly pushed the petite woman's black skirt up, running her fingers over the woman's burning center; Haruka had a devilish grin on her face, the woman's G-string was soaking wet, evidence that Haruka was near succeeding.

There was no doubt that Haruka was getting turned on, and fast. Utilizing every last bit of self control she possessed to hold herself off from taking this woman right here, right now, against the file cabinet. Her rationality snapping her back to her senses, crushing her raging lust, she was here to extort information from her, not fuck her brains out.

With Haruka's tongue practically sticking down the throat of the file clerk, during her most vulnerable state, when her lust for Haruka clouded her judgment, the file clerk had slipped up, and answered the question Haruka was longing to know…

- o -

"H.H. Who's H.H?" Haruka asked aloud herself for the thirteenth time today.

"H.H who?" Benji asked, out of nowhere, "and you got to stop talking to yourself like that Tenoh. You may think it's cute, but some people might take it as a sign of insanity."

Haruka wasn't ready to share this piece of information with Benji just yet, not when she didn't have all the pieces of the clues to the puzzle yet. "No one you should worry about. Worry about your crotch, you need to go to the hospital? That looked like a nasty burn" Haruka asked in her sincerest tone. Benji hadn't been out of the hospital long, and Haruka was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

Benji smirked, knowing that Haruka had a soft spot for him. "Don't worry your pretty face about my crotch, I'll let the ladies worry about it later tonight."

A look of confusion on Haruka's face, "What do you mean later tonight?"

"We're going on the town! To celebrate your new found wealth! And you know what, because you've been such a good girl, I'll let you treat me to an all-you-can-drink buffet."

For the first time in Haruka's life she had money to spend; this being extremely foreign to her. Whoever left the money to Haruka definitely wanted to hide their identity, and wanted Haruka to spend her new found fortune. "Sure, why the Hell not? I've got more money than I know what to do with. Wanna head out now? We can go to The Guvernment, it's near here."

The grin that sat on Benji's face suddenly disappeared, his facial expression contorting; Benji had the look as if he had forgotten to turn off the stove before leaving his apartment for the day. "Give me two hours, I'll give you a call before I come pick you up, okay?" he moaned in a low grunt tone of voice.

Not waiting for Haruka's reply, he turned his back to Haruka and started walking towards the doors. As Benji was walking away, Haruka noticed that he had patches of red blotches on his beige cargo pants, 'Is that blood?' Haruka thought to herself, worried that the oaf had injured himself again. Leaping off her seat, Haruka quickly ran and grabbed Benji by his arm and turned him around, a look of worry on plastered on Haruka's face.

"What's that on your pants Benji?" Haruka said, pointing to Benji's backside, "It looks like you're having your period and its leaking all over your pants…"

"Stop being a smartass Tenoh, I gotta…back...ripped…" Benji mumbled under his breath, embarrassed to look Haruka in the eyes,

"Stop mumbling, you have to what?" Haruka pressed,

"I said I gotta head back to the hospital, I think the sutures on my ass cheek tore open when I poured the latte on myself earlier."

Running out like a gust of wind, Benji left Haruka in the middle of The Script, questioning herself if she had heard Benji correctly. Benji stuck Haruka with the bill: one latte and one coffee: $7, 1 pair of cargo pants: $25, watching the sutures tear your partner a new asshole: priceless.

- o -

Paying for the drinks, Haruka left The Script. It was still light out, figuring she still had time; she could head home, take a shower and get a fresh change of clothes for tonight's night of fun. As Haruka was about to turn right, towards her apartment, she clumsily bumped into an oncoming pedestrian.

Looking down at who she had hit, wanting to apologize for her blindness, her eyes fell upon an aqua haired goddess. Haruka had seen her fair share of beautiful women; she'd even manage to bag herself a few hotties, though none could compare to this goddess before her eyes. Forgetting her manners, her words getting stuck in her throat, Haruka stood there on the sidewalk, towering over the aqua haired woman, neither helping her up nor uttering a single word of apology.

Feeling her blood boil, the aqua haired woman pulled herself up off the sidewalk, ready to unleash her full blown fury when her cellphone alarm reminded her of the time.

Looking down at her cellphone screen, the aqua haired woman furrowed her brows. "Are all Japanese men this rude? Bumping into others without even apologizing?" Picking up her violin case, and dusting herself off, she quickly headed off, in the opposite direction of where Haruka was heading.

Haruka just stood there, watching the back of her goddess make her way down the street; all the while, her facial expression unchanging.

'Who was that?'

- o -


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

This chapter is rated M for its sexually suggestive nature. Enjoy!

**CH 4: Let The Games Begin**

Unlocking her apartment door, Haruka made her way to her living room and flopped on the couch, turning on the TV out of pure habit. Haruka lived alone, and many times, would find herself feeling lonely, though that was nothing new to Haruka; she filled that void with the drowning sounds of the TV. Haruka lived in a 2 bedroom flat, curtsey of the Tokyo Police Department's housing options. Though her apartment was neither grand nor spacious, it was small and cozy, a place to call home, something Haruka would have never dreamed of growing up.

"In recent business news, the Honet Group Limited Corp. announced its successful acquisition of the O'Leary Funds making the Honet Group…."

With the news blaring in the background, Haruka didn't catch a single word, her mind still lingering on the beauty that was the aqua haired goddess. There was something about her that Haruka couldn't shake…a feeling. "Stupid!" Was all Haruka could mutter, regret eating away at her core, for not helping her up, or simply even apologizing.

Lifting her sorry self off the couch, leaving the blaring TV on, Haruka made her way to the bedroom. Haruka's bedroom was sparsely decorated, though fitting of her personality. A king sized mattress occupied the center of the bedroom, a nightstand, a drawer for her accessories, a desk with a laptop and some case files sat in a corner by the window, a bookshelf littered with Haruka's novels, a walk-in closet, and an ensuite bathroom. Haruka's bed was spacious enough to fit 3 grown men on it, and still have room to twist and turn, but Haruka had specifically chosen the spacious king sized mattress for a reason.

Haruka was definitely tall, above average height for most Japanese women, sometimes towering even over the men. Unfortunately for Haruka though, Haruka had hit her growth spur early in life, and had reached her tall stature at the mere age of 13. All the furniture that St. Marie's owned were second hand, used and soiled beyond imagination. The bunk that Haruka was assigned to was the worst of the bunch; Haruka had a hunch that the monster might have something to do with it. A bunk bed for a child was acceptable, but as Haruka grew by the day, soon she found herself having to curl up many nights in a fetal position, and even then it was a very tight fit for Haruka. For three long years Haruka had to endure painful sleepless nights where she would have to curled herself up, unable to twist or turn, holding her legs close to her chest, feeling constraint and claustrophobic, all at once. When Haruka graduated from the Academy and had gotten her first pay cheque, she went out immediately and got herself the king mattress that she had now; that following night was the best rest she had had since that horrendous day.

Shaking her head and snapping herself back to reality, Haruka quickly made her way to her ensuite bathroom for a quick shower before her night out of town.

- o -

"Don't try to give me all that preacher shit, you know I'm fucking good for it. Your fucking panties are in a knot for nothing. If I get this, you know I'll be able to pay you off in one lump sum so you can stop hounding my ass. Good! I'm glad we can see eye to eye, now clue me in, what are the odds at now?" Listening intently to the man on the other line, eyes moving back and forth trying to asset the situation and do the odds calculation mentally, readied to make a decision. Thinking out loud, "It's now or never."

"Alright, buy me in for $5,000 USD at the 4:1 odds, a side bet $2,500 USD on before the 2nd round, 6 minutes in. What did I fucking say about preaching me, I met him last week, he was in the best physical condition I've seen him since he starting do this, I'm confident, just do it okay? I want the 4:1 odds and the side, don't fuck this up for me! I'm feeling lucky tonight…"

- o -

'What should I wear tonight?' Haruka thought to herself. A lot had occurred in the span of 2 weeks, many of it worthy of celebration. Feeling ready to let herself loose and thoroughly enjoy herself tonight, maybe meet and hook up with somebody later for a little no strings attached, Haruka picked out her best clubbing clothes. Haruka picked herself a charcoal grey button up shirt, additionally picking out a pair of tight fitting dark jean that accentuated her perfectly shaped ass. In the nude, Haruka was definitely feeling adventurous, maybe even go commando for the evening. Putting on her pair of jeans and her grey button up shirt; making sure to tuck the shirt into the jeans to give herself a clean stylish look. Deciding to accessorize, Haruka made her way over to her drawer, she decided to wear a matching colored tie, tying it so that it would be loose fitting near her collarbone. In addition, Haruka picked out a white colored leather belt that would complete her look for the night. Returning to her ensuite bathroom, Haruka stared at the reflection before her. Growing up, Haruka was never into fashion. Correction: she never had the chance to be fashionable, nor did she have the confidence for it.

Haruka was never confident about her physical appearance; she was a woman that looked like a man. Though she was comfortable with herself, about how she looked, what would other people think of her? What would society think? Haruka's lack of confidence had always been one of Haruka's greatest downfalls, though that may be in part due to Haruka's constant rejections from her foster families growing up. All this changed when Haruka decided to become an officer, joining the force. Graduating from the academy, people on the force were impressed with her physical and mental capabilities, and with such capabilities, it commanded respect from fellow colleagues. With every passing day, Haruka grew more and more comfortable with herself, both as a woman and an officer of the law, as did her confidence level. The present day Haruka in the reflection was oozing confidence, some might even say to the point of being cocky.

Making sure that everything was impeccable, Haruka added the final touches to her appearance for the night. When on duty, Haruka would leave her sandy short locks as is, but tonight commanded celebration, so Haruka decided to gel her hair, adding that special personal touch. Impressed with herself and her attire, Haruka made her way out of the as she was about to leave her bedroom, she suddenly realized she forgot something. Walking over to her nightstand, she picked her pendant whistle up where she had left it last night, and wore it around her neck, always feeling safer with it.

- o -

With the lights dimmed and the music blaring, The Guvernment was starting to fill up with night crawlers, ready for a night of madness and excitement. Luckily for them Benji's buddy from college was the promotional manager for this club, so he was able to get Benji and his entourage a private booth.

"Hey Haruka, where you at?" asked Benji, helping himself to drinks already, sipping on his Orgasm cocktail.

Swerving in and out of oncoming traffic in her unmarked cruiser, she began yelling into her Bluetooth at Benji's accusing tone, "I'm on my way! I would be on time if someone didn't back out on their word, giving me a lift my ass!"

"The line at the E.R was too long, by the time they stitched me up, I was already in serious need of a drink. I can't talk now, Jiro and the gang just stepped through the doors. Bye now honey! See you soon." Benji then proceeded to make the biggest smooching sound bite he could muster.

"You shit faced already? Without me? Be there in 5." Haruka said, and hung up.

Benji was starting to feel a little woozy with his third cocktail, but the fun was just about to get started, he was definitely feeling lucky tonight. Joining him tonight was Sashi, Himi, Jiro, Suri and Dojin, all good buddies on the force with Haruka and himself, with Sashi being the senior officer, the in-charge, of the lot. Not to be mistaken, Sashi was a hard ass by day, when on duty, he would do everything by the book, being extremely strict with enforcing protocols, but once off the clock, he was just like them, a simple man looking to chill with friends.

"OVER HERE GUYS!" Benji waved his hands in the air like a madman, trying to flag down his friends from afar. When his efforts were futile, the club simply being too dark and too loud to be seen or heard, he whipped out his cellphone, feeling stupid for not simply calling them earlier instead looking like an idiot.

- o -

After her little run in, Michiru was a bit behind schedule, arriving late after having to drop off her violin and get a fresh change of clothes after her charity recital. Spotting her friend moping by herself at the bar, she slowly made her way in, careful not to let anyone cop a feel; this wasn't Michiru's first time at a club.

Taking a seat on the bar stool next to her friend, "Hey Toei, sorry I'm late, you been here long?" Asked Michiru.

"Hey Michiru, nope, just got here myself. Wow! You're looking…gorgeous! The uptight and socialite Michiru dressing up in full blown slut wear; I'm speechless…what if your clients see you?" Toei asked.

Michiru was definitely dressed for clubbing tonight, though she wouldn't exactly describe her clothes as being slut wear as Toei so elegantly put it. Michiru left her aqua locks down and wore a black tight fitting, one piece, low cut sleeveless outfit, so short that the outfit barely covered her perky ass. The outfit was held together at the neck, leaving Michiru's back bare; feeling bold at the last minute, Michiru decided to go braless for the night. It was Michiru's first time in a Japanese night club, she was going to make the most of it. Plus that and she wanted to help Toei get out of her depression, maybe meet someone here tonight for a wild night of fun, help her forget the blonde jerk that broke Toei's heart.

"Toei, honey, forget about work, forget about the jerk. Look, you spend your week in a basement cooped up with old dusty files, I hate to say this honey but it's sad. The most exciting part of your job as a file clerk is if somebody forgot to fill in the date. We're young, we're hot, let's go dance, before you know it, you'll forget your worries, you'll forget her…you have a thing for blondes right? There are plenty of blondies here tonight…" Michiru pleaded, half standing, half sitting.

Much of what Michiru said is true, she did spend all her time in a basement, with four walls and an endless index of files; she was young, she was hot, and damn it, she did have a thing for blondes! "God damn it you're right Michiru! Let's go dancing! I'm done moping around and feeling sad for myself." Ordering two Screwdrivers for herself and Michiru, handing one drink to Michiru, and grabbing the other for herself, she and Michiru made off into the crowd of people, ready to dance the night away.

The moment Toei and Michiru entered the dance floor, the lights began flashing and rotating 360°, the speakers booming with the club mix of 'Rude Boy'.

- o -

"Buckle up, I'mma give it to you stronger. Hands up We can go a little longer. Tonight I'mma get a little crazy, Get a little crazy, baby…"

The song that was playing on the speakers were blaringly loud, the lights in the club dimmed, Haruka's vision slowly adjusting to the atmosphere. Haruka called Suri earlier and had known that Benji was able to get the guys a secluded booth. Strutting her stuff through the club, Haruka made every women in the club turn their heads, and a few bold ones, probably from the alcohol, had reached out to cop a feel of Haruka's ass. To the women there, Haruka was eye candy, and they all wanted a taste; not that Haruka was reluctant, she just wanted to check in with the guys first, make sure they didn't take her for everything she owned.

The moment Haruka reached the booth, the sight that greeted her stunned her, stopping her dead in her tracks, at the front of the table. "What the fuck?" Was all Haruka managed to voice. Before Haruka, on the table, was an array of drinks and boozes; every single surface of the table was covered with drinks and cocktails: Orgasms, Martinis, Goldeneyes, Manhattans, Singapore Slings, bottles of Jack Daniels, Hennessy's, and at least a dozen Budwiser; and those were only the ones that Haruka recognized. Haruka had no idea what the other cocktails were, though she was pretty sure they had sexually explicit names.

Seeing Haruka standing there, dead in her tracks, the first thing Benji said to the approaching blonde was: "Haruka, give me your wallet, I need your credit card to start a tab for us."

Repeating herself again, "What the fuck Benji? I'm what? 15 minutes late and you have yourself an all you can drink? Suri? Jiro? Why didn't you stop him?" Haruka furiously asked.

Jiro was already out of it by the time Haruka arrived, instead of stopping Benji from ordering, he had adding his own two cents worth on what cocktails was a must have. Asking Jiro to stop Benji was like trying to put a fire out with bourbon: disastrous!

Of the 5 there, the only one that was sober was Suri, he was the responsible one of the bunch of idiots; that and he was unlucky. He had lost when they were drawing straws to determine who the designated driver would be for the night; they were officers of the law, they had to abide by the rules. "I'm sorry Haruka, I tried, I really did, I told them not to order so much before you got here, but Benji said…"

Stumbling a bit to get up from his seat, Benji pulled Haruka into an embrace around the neck, "Stop yelling Tenoh! Loosen up! Here, credit card me." Placing his hand out in front of Haruka. Haruka reluctantly pulled her credit out of her back pocket and handed Benji her Visa. A week ago Haruka barely had money to buy herself a loaf of Wonder Bread, a week later today, she's buying her friends a drinks' buffet.

The moment Haruka's credit card touched Benji's hands, he gripped it shut, handed his Martini over to Haruka. "Hold this pleeeaasseee," sounding too childish for his own age, and bounced off into the crowd of people, heading towards the bar.

Haruka cocked her head, giving Suri a look of "what's going on?" look. Suri could only silently mouth the words "I don't know", his shoulder and hands coming up in the process. But before Suri got up from the table, wanting to walk over to where Haruka was standing, Himi from out of nowhere vomited his entire night's worth of booze onto Suri.

'This is going to be a long night' Haruka thought to herself, feeling more annoyed than relaxed with how the night was progressing.

- o -

Michiru and Toei had been dancing for God knows how long, but her legs were starting to grow tired from under her. Michiru turned her head left and right, looking for Toei. Dancing earlier, Toei had managed to find someone to click with, a leather boot wearing tall brunette.

Michiru and Toei first met each other when they were both studying abroad and really clicked with each other being the only Japanese students in the entire class. After a couple of months of really getting to know Toei, Michiru finally pulled up the courage to tell Toei the truth, that she wasn't into men. Michiru had already prepared herself for the worse; it wasn't the first time she came out to a friend only to have that friend slap her in the face and call her a 'dyke', it certainly won't be the last. Imagine the surprise that Michiru had gotten when Toei didn't reject her for being gay, and that Toei herself was into women as well; since that fateful day, they had become inseparable.

'Toei's going home with her tonight, that's for sure.' Not wanting to be dead weight, Michiru whipped out her cellphone and texted Toei: "Have fun, be safe. I'll head home myself, call me tmr. Bye." Hitting send, Michiru was down in the dumps, even Toei managed to find someone…

- o -

After a series of bomb shots with Jiro, Sashi, and Benji, Haruka was definitely feeling buzzed, though the night was still young, and it was definitely looking up. Excusing herself from the group, Haruka got up to head towards the bathroom to wash herself in hopes of restoring some of her sobriety. Passing by the dancing mass of people, Haruka caught a glimpse of what looked like aqua, rubbing her eyes a bit, there she was, for the second time that day.

Fatigued and tired of the club scene, Michiru was about to head off the dance floor, ready to call it a night when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm, turning her over to look at the stranger.

"Hi again." The blonde whispered in a husky voice,

Thinking that it was some stupid drunk, Michiru was about to pull her arm from his grasp when she looked up at the blonde and recognized him from before, from outside The Script, "It's you again! What? Come here to apologize? Isn't it a little too late for that now?"

Not wanting to waste her second chance with this aqua hair goddess, Haruka boldly pulled her towards her, bodies pressing up against each other, looking into her eyes, Haruka pulled out the slickest grin she could muster, "I'm Haruka. Sorry about earlier, you literally took my breath away. Let me buy you a drink, as a sign of an apology for earlier."

Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes, taking in his handsome features, 'He is pretty cute, not to mention smoking hot…STOP! What am I thinking!' "Sorry Haruka," putting extra emphasis on his name, "but you're barking up the wrong tree, I don't like men."

That was all it took to push Haruka over the edge, 'Even better for me then.' Haruka always did believe in actions speaking louder than words. Taking both her goddess' hands, she placed it over her breast, whispering seductively into her left ear, "I never did say I was a man." The look that she gave her was priceless; her goddess looked in-between shocked and just having won the lottery. Taking advantage of the situation, her hands still on her breast, Haruka lowered her head and locked lips with the aqua haired goddess.

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, Michiru was now standing in the middle of the dance floor, locking lips with a stranger named Haruka that she had only met today. Michiru simply didn't know how to respond, so she didn't return the kiss, her lips limp. But the persistent of the stranger was starting to turn Michiru on, as if feeling the passion radiating off of Haruka, Michiru began to passionately return the kiss, lips wrestling with each, tongues brushing against each other.

The passionate kiss that Michiru and Haruka shared was fast becoming the center of attention for the crowd. Feeling a little flustered and wanting privacy, Michiru tiptoed and whispered sensually into Haruka's ear, "Wanna go somewhere a little more secluded?"

With a grin on her face, Haruka responded by simply nodding her head.

Tracing Haruka's abs with her fingers, and slowing dragging it upward, Michiru placed her index finger under Haruka's chin, tilting her head a bit.

"Come, I know a place where we can have a moment of privacy." With that Michiru grabbed Haruka's tie and led her off the dance floor towards the back of the house.

The outfit that her goddess was wearing was tight fitting, and as she was dragging Haruka in tow by the tie, Haruka couldn't help but stare at her hips swaying back and forth as she was walking, as if she knew Haruka would be watching her, teasing her. It was at that moment that Haruka snapped back to reality, "You never did tell me you name?" Haruka asked.

As Michiru pushed Haruka into a secluded room at the back of the house, closing the door, shutting the blaring music out, she headed towards Haruka with lust in her eyes, "Michiru" was all she said before she pounced on the blonde.

- o -

Nido Hoshi was working late again that night, nothing new there. It was fast approaching 2 A.M in the morning, and no doubt, he was the last one at the shop. His eyes were itching and starting to irritate him to no end, he had no choice but to call it a night.

'I'll finish this in the morning; maybe get Abei to help me tomorrow.' The old locksmith thought to himself. Locking everything into his safe, he closed off all the lights, making sure everything was in place before heading out the shop. Closing the front doors, Hoshi pulled out his keys and locked the doors; pulling on it a couple of times to make sure it was indeed locked.

The lights were dim out, the streetlights flickering, the street was deserted at this hour; seeing this as his opportunity to pounce, Spar emerged from the dark alleyway that he had been hiding out in, and swiftly made his way to the old man, with Hoshi's back currently facing Spar. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a thin metal wire, and in one quick smooth motion, he wrapped it around the old man's neck, pulling upwards with all his might.

"What the fuck…" was all Hoshi managed to mumble. Instinctively, Hoshi placed both his hands around the foreign material that was trying to choke him alive, hoping to put some distance between the material and his neck. With Hoshi's back turned against the stranger, Hoshi was flailing left and right, trying to loosen himself from his attacker. But this was all futile, Spar was a good 6' inches taller than Hoshi and with such a height advantage, it was easy for Spar to maneuver and apply pressure to Hoshi's neck.

Feeling Hoshi's body go limp, Spar released his hold, letting both the wiring he was holding and Hoshi, as they both fell on to the cold pavement. Squatting down, Spar reached out his index finger and he placed it under Hoshi's nose, to make sure that the old man had just passed out and hadn't actually died on him. Feeling Hoshi's warm breath on his index finger, a smile creeped its way onto Spar's face, being pleased with himself.

"Master would surely appreciate this present." He mumbled to himself.

- o -

"Michiru." Haruka hoarsely whispered in between breaths, her lips busying itself on Michiru's neck. Haruka had Michiru pressed up against the wall, her right leg pressed up against Michiru's burning center. Haruka had been thinking about this aqua haired goddess all day since seeing her today, tonight she was going to let her lust for this woman consume her. No emotions, only the physical.

Michiru was surprised at how her name can suddenly sound so sexy coming from the lips of the blonde. Her back against the wall, she and the blonde locked lips for the umpteenth time that night, tongues dancing with each other, each one wanting dominance over the other, hands wildly exploring each other's bodies. Michiru had never felt this way before; she had had her fair share of lovers, but none had the same effect Michiru was now feeling, her hunger driving her wild. Done with foreplay, her lips still connecting with the blonde, Michiru's hand made its way to the blonde's belt, attempting to unbuckle it, wanting to have her way with the blonde.

Feeling Michiru reach for her belt, Haruka disconnected her lips from Michiru's, her eyes flickering with mischief.

"Not just yet. We just had appetizers, you're the main course." With that, Haruka took both Michiru's hands into her own and placed it above Michiru's head, "Don't move now…", Haruka went back to nuzzling and biting on Michiru's neck.

Her neck was the most sensitive spot on her body, and it's as if the blonde had found Michiru's kryptonite, continuing to have her fun with Michiru. With both her hands above her head, she decided to play along with the blonde, keeping it there, seeing where this would be going. Michiru's heart rating was increasing, her breathing getting heavier and more labored; Michiru had unintentionally started grinning her hips against the blonde, and when the blonde didn't response, still busying herself with Michiru's neck and her breast, she instinctually wrap her left leg behind the blonde, and began thrusting her hips against the blonde.

Haruka wasn't blind as to what was happening, but she was having too much fun teasing Michiru. Feeling Michiru's leg wrapped around her, she knew that Michiru had been through enough, and would give her the release she so desperately wanted.

"This game is called 'Don't Touch', keep your hands behind your head, if I feel just one single touch from you, I'll stop immediately, understand?" Haruka asked, her breathing starting to becoming heavier as well, tension and excitement was building up within. Michiru didn't say a single word, instead looked directly into Haruka's dark teal eyes and ever so slowly placed both her hands behind her head. "Good."

'This is going to be fun' thought the blonde. Haruka dipped down for a peck, but when Michiru moved in for a deeper kiss, Haruka pulled away, teasing the woman before her. Satisfied that she had now caught Michiru's attention, Haruka's body and movement was on auto-cruise, her lust now taking control of the reins.

Haruka tugged hard at Michiru's low cut outfit, revealing Michiru's breasts. Taking a few seconds to marvel at the beauty before her, Haruka lowered her mouth onto Michiru's right breast and began gently suckling on it, using her teeth to elicit moans from Michiru, while her other right hand played with her left breast. Michiru was overwhelmed with ecstasy from feeling the blonde's tongue on her nipple, teasing and playing with it; her hands still behind her head, Michiru only managed to arch her back further, driving her breast further into the blonde's mouth. Paying the same amount of attention to her left breast, Haruka's right hand slowly made its way down south towards Michiru's burning core. Rubbing Michiru's fold over her panties, Haruka realized that they were soaking wet, that all the teasing was indeed having an effect on her aqua haired goddess.

Michiru's moaning and groaning echoing through the room, with Haruka's every pinch, every lick, every nibble, it was driving Michiru wilder by the second, without her hands, the only thing she could do was moan and groan. Just as Michiru was about to give up on this stupid game, not believing that the blonde was going to go cold turkey, she found herself moaning loudly, opening her legs wider when she felt the blonde enter her with three fingers, thrusting in and out of her, all the while still suckling on her left breast.

Pushing Michiru's panties to the side, Haruka had managed to gain entrance into Michiru with ease. Seeing how this wasn't Michiru's first time, Haruka decided to thrust three fingers into her, going in and out, building up momentum, knowing she'll like it. Haruka disconnected herself from the woman's breast to look at Michiru's face, unintentionally licking her dry lips at the sight before her. Michiru had her eyes shut tight; her back was arched high, mouth open with groans leaving her lips, her hands grabbing her hair as if ready to explode. This wasn't Haruka's first time either, she could tell when Michiru was about to cum, not yet though. Deciding to push Michiru over the edge, Haruka grabbed Michiru's right breast, massaging it, pinching down on her nipple hard to elicit a painful stimulating groan. Michiru's hip movement was becoming more and more rapid, her breathing was getting heavier; Haruka knew she was close to cumming. When Haruka felt that Michiru's wall was about to contract and tighten, Haruka suddenly withdrew her fingers from inside of Michiru, standing there with her hand in front of her, watching Michiru cum without her.

Haruka had suddenly withdrawn her fingers from inside Michiru, though Michiru was already too far off the edge, Haruka's fingers not missed at all when Michiru came.

"OH FUCK!" Michiru groaned loudly, arching her back, grabbing her breast. Feeling her walls contract and tighten on their own, waves of pleasurable ecstasy burning throughout Michiru's body, her burning core was still dripping wet from the blonde's antics earlier on. "Mmmmm….." was all Michiru could manage to sigh; even though the blonde had withdrawn herself at the last moment, this was by far one of Michiru's most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced. Michiru had never had this level of satisfaction before, and though sexually satisfied, a part of her wanted more, wanting more of the blonde. Then Michiru suddenly realized something, "Why did you do that? My hands were still behind my back?"

Haruka inched closer to Michiru, her lust for Michiru still evident in her eyes, and kissed Michiru roughly on the lips, hands still lingering on Michiru's breast, and said in a husky voice, "My place. Time for Round 2."

- o -

"I have him Sir." Spar stated confidently.

"Good, now get it out of him. I need to know exactly where it is. Force it out of him if you have to, I need it back! We are too close to having it fucked up."

"Await my good news," and with that Spar hung up the phone. There whimpering before him was Hoshi. Hoshi was sitting on a chair, his hands bound behind his back, feet tied to the chair, mouth gagged with an old rag.

"You heard what he said; we're going to have A LOT of fun, you ready?" Spar asked, his tone of voice low and hoarse. If Satan had a voice and could speak, he would sound like Spar.

Hoshi violently shook his heads left and right, mumbling from in between the rag in his mouth, futile though, no sound could be heard in this isolated room. Fear eating him up, Hoshi did what he could only do in this situation, he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks, snot coming out this nose.

Amused at the emotional roller coaster the old man was on, "That's not for you to decide. We're gonna have fun, let the games begin…"

- o -


	5. Chapter 5: Past Hauntings

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 5: Past || Hauntings**

With the sirens blaring, the unmarked cruiser swerved in and out of traffic; luckily for Haruka there weren't a lot of traffic on the streets of Tokyo in the early morning hours. Sneaking a peek at her aqua haired passenger, the blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. The blonde couldn't help it as the familiar feeling of warmth and familiarity again crept back into her mind.

Michiru was eager to head back to Haruka's place too, with a promise of a Round 2, but she was starting to question whether risking her life in exchange for sex was worth it. Every maneuver, every turn, every drift that Haruka performed would only cause Michiru to grip the 'Oh Shit' bar harder, shutting her eyes tight when she thought Haruka might not be able to make the tight squeeze.

The Guvernment was a solid 20 minutes' away from Haruka's apartment, but with Haruka's siren on and her superb drifting skills, they were able to make it back in record time. Getting out of the car, Haruka looked at her watch, doing the calculations herself. "Wow, back in under 5, a new personal best."

Being chivalric, Haruka walked over to Michiru's side of the car and opened her car door for her; the moment Haruka's hand touched the handle, the door swung wide open, sending Haruka stumbling back a few steps. With her body still situated in her seat, her head leaning out the door frame, Michiru vomited the entire night's content of alcohol she consumed. From her initial Screwdrivers, to her Martinis, Chocolate Soldier, and what looked like her last drink, a Pink Lady; though in her current state and state of mind, she couldn't distinguish what was what. A social drinker and only drinking occasionally, Michiru couldn't handle her drinks. Haruka's manic driving and constant twist and turns was what pushed Michiru over the edge.

Walking over to Michiru's side, Haruka did the only thing she could do in this situation, she held Michiru's hair for her, giving her as much time as she needed. With Haruka holding her hair and gently patting her back for her, Michiru hurled whatever reminder of her stomach content she had left, her stomach acid burning her throat in the process of regurgitation. With tears forming in her eyes, her throat sore, Michiru wiped her mouth clean and lifted her head up to look at the blonde, mouthing the words 'sorry', not being able to speak aloud.

Haruka didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Michiru was saying, though she wasn't the least bit upset nor mad, "Shh…don't speak, it's ok. Here, can you walk?" Haruka asked. When Michiru nodded her head, she gripped both side of the car door frame and stood up too fast, only to have her legs give out from under her. As Michiru was about to fall flat on her ass, Haruka caught Michiru under her arms just in time, preventing Michiru from falling straight into her own pool of vomit. "Hold on tight." With that Haruka picked Michiru up bridal style, taking her into her arms, Michiru's head resting nicely on Haruka's neck. Locking her cruiser and making her way up to her suite, Haruka looked down at the woman currently asleep in her arms, seriously questioning herself. 'What am I doing here?' Haruka scolded herself, her brows tightly furrowed, lips pouting.

After struggling for a few minutes, Haruka finally managed to open her door with one free hand only, trying to juggle Michiru while juggling her keys. Entering, Haruka was careful not to bump Michiru's head on the way in. Haruka softly walked over to her bedroom and gently placed Michiru down on the bed. Figuring Michiru shouldn't be asleep in her dirty clubbing clothes, Haruka started to slowly strip away Michiru's clothes.

"I was planning to get you naked but looks like you had other plans…" Haruka quietly whispered. With the last of Michiru's clothes in her hamper, Haruka made her way to her side of the bed, stripping away her clothing as well; too exhausted and fatigued to care of about showering now.

Stripping away everything but her pendant whistle, Haruka took one last lingering look at the woman that was currently in her bed. Haruka had her share of girlfriends, lovers, and affairs, but never had one managed to share a bed with Haruka overnight. Haruka could only smirk. Michiru was her first overnight guest, though she barely knew the woman for more than 2 hours. Haruka couldn't explain the power and the mysterious attraction this aqua haired goddess had on her, and she was currently too tired and sleepy to begin thinking about it now. With the blanket snuggled against her arm, Haruka drifted off to sleep, with a lightly snoring Michiru by her pillow side.

- o -

"HMPH!" was the only sound that Hoshi managed to make with his mouth still gagged. The first time, the second time…now the fourth time, he still had not gotten use to the pain, beads of sweat dripping from his nose down onto his chin, the chamber floor now filled with a pool of blood infused with sweat.

"This is your last chance to talk. Four is already missing; do you want the last one to go too? Hhmm? A lockmaster such as yourself, without the use of his hands…it would be a shame, would you not agree?" Spar said in a half truth, half mocking tone of voice.

Hoshi had both his eyes flared open, hatred burning within them; he made an attempt to leap forward to pummel the fucker with his bare hands, wanting so badly to cause him the same amount of pain he has brought him. Rocking back and forth, attempting to loosen his bindings only served to further anger Spar, and earning Hoshi several backhands. "Fucking old fool! I don't have time for your stupidity!"

Squatting down beside Hoshi's chair, Spar picked up the nose needle pliers he had earlier placed down. "Your last chance…" Spar stated. Moving slowly, Spar intentionally waved the pair of pliers in front of Hoshi's face, wanting his eyes to follow the pair of pliers in hope of eliciting fear and pain to his core. Reaching for Hoshi's right hand, Spar placed the pliers over Hoshi's thumb, and just when Spar was about to begin his ministration, Hoshi flailed his head left and right, causing Spar to halt abruptly. With a look of defeat written on his face, Hoshi nodded his head repeatedly, trying to indicate that he had surrendered, willing to comply with anything his torturer wanted.

"Good. You could have spared yourself much unneeded pain, AND MY PRECIOUS TIME!" Spar threw a sharp right jab to Hoshi's left temple. The small powerful jab left a red marking on Spar's hand. "You dare fucking scream, and I'll jam the pliers into your neck." Spar carefully removed the old rag from Hoshi's mouth.

Hoshi managed to suppress his intense and agonizing aches, his face contorting from the pain, beads of sweat and blood mixing, his heart racing quicker by the minute. "What do…you want…to know?" Hoshi weakly breathed.

A satisfied look plastered on Spar's face, satisfied that he was able to break Hoshi down. "Now stop playing stupid. Where is it? He came to see you before he crawled off into a hole and died. Where is it?"

"I don't know where it is…I really don't." Hoshi replied weakly. "He didn't mention a word to me…I swear."

Spar slapped Hoshi hard across the face, drawing blood from the old , again. "Then why would he come see you? We all know your only specialty is locks. Unless…" Spar began processing the information, his eyes moving back and forth trying to piece the pieces of the puzzle together mentally.

"You're right. He…only came to see me to make a spec…special lock for him. Not just any…any lock, a master lock."

"A master lock?" Spar questioned.

"A master lock is a lock that only a master key can unlock. A master lock is ten times more resistant to the elements than regular locks…" Hoshi closed his eyes, not finishing his sentence, his head drooping forward slightly.

Annoyed that this petty old fool would ignore his questioning, Spar delivered another quick backhand. "Finish! What is this master lock?"

Waking immediately and snorting loudly from his nose, Hoshi was having difficulty breathing, his mouth and nose filled with blood. "I made him a master key. Only one. Hand crafted precision. This master key cannot be replicated, and only it can unlock the master lock. I personally hand crafted it myself. The lock and safe are bullet, fire, and water proof. In one word, it's indestructible. Whatever you guys are looking for is locked within…bunch of dumbasses…" Hoshi laughed weakly, at their incompetence all together. "I told you what you wanted to know…now fucking untie me!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Spar, taking the old rag and stuffing it down Hoshi's throat again with force, intent on causing Hoshi more pain and suffering.

Whipping out his cellphone, he dialed the only number this cellphone was programmed with. "Sir, I got it. We are looking at a hand crafted master key."

The man on the other line didn't reply, the only sound that can be heard on Spar's side was the man mumbling something inaudibly.

"Sir, I think she has it. There is no way he would entrust something as important as this on anybody but her…" Spar reasoned.

"You're right. Now that we know what we're looking for, we can narrow our search. When you're done there, I think you should pay her a visit, get a sense of what we're dealing with. And Spar…?"

"Yes?"

"Be discreet, I don't want to raise suspicion. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. What do I do with Nido Hoshi now Sir?" Spar asked, hoping his master knew what he had in mind, as if psychically begging for his reward.

"You can finish what you started, you deserve it. Just make sure you don't leave anything behind." With that, the man on the other line hung up swiftly.

A lop sided grin sat on Spar's face, satisfied that he had been given the green light to dispose of Hoshi however he liked, however he wanted. He was going to enjoy this. Spar had a thing for inflicting pain, and he was going to ensure that Hoshi felt every one of his ministration.

Bending back down to pick up his nose needle pliers that he dropped earlier, he walked over to Hoshi's earlier forgotten right hand, placing the gripping nose firmly under Hoshi's thumb nail. "I never said game over just yet…" and in one quick swift motion peeled Hoshi's entire thumb nail off of his right hand, blood drippings splattering on the floor and on Spar's face.

"HMPH!" was the only sound Hoshi could muster with his gagged mouth. This was Hoshi's 5th nail, his entire right hand was now seriously disfigured and bleeding heavily; each and every single finger on Hoshi's right hand was missing its entire nail covering. Wiping the blood off with his own thumb, Spar proceeded to lick Hoshi's blood clean off.

"Fear has never tasted any sweeter…"

- o -

Awakening in a foreign bed in a foreign room was something Michiru did not sign up for when she returned to Japan. Her temples throbbing, beating as if it had an independent heart of its own, her eyes started readjusting to the darkness. Opening slightly the blanket she had been sleeping in, Michiru noticed she was sleeping in the nude. Looking to her left, Michiru was met with the familiar sight of the blonde.

Slowly and softly maneuvering herself across the king size bed, lying next to the sleeping blonde, Michiru parched on her elbow, taking in the beauty that was Haruka.

Breathtaking. It was the only word Michiru could use to describe Haruka's beauty. Not being able to help herself, Michiru played with Haruka's pendant whistle on her bare chest. She took her index finger and slowly began tracing the features of the sleeping blonde, it was then that Michiru noticed Haruka's rapid eye movement.

'She must be dreaming.' Michiru thought to herself. Wanting to be closer to the blonde, Michiru laid back down on the bed, with her head resting comfortably on the blonde's right shoulder, immediately snuggling up to Haruka, feeling the blonde's radiating body heat warming her whole body up. Closing her eyes, she drifted off back to sleep to catch the last few hours of shut eye before she had to be awaken, before she had to be parted from Haruka's warmth.

- o -

"I really like you, you know that Haruka?"

"Really? I really like you too! All my foster families thought I was a freak…that's why they…they didn't want me… do you think I'm a freak?" Little Haruka asked, looking down on the floor, feeling shameful that she couldn't control her feelings towards her friend.

"Of course you're not a freak! If you're a freak, then I'm a freak! But I know you're not, you're just silly…"

'She doesn't think I'm a freak!' Llittle Haruka thought to herself, not being able to vocalize the joyous feeling she was currently consumed with. Pulling up all the courage she could gather, Haruka leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, stealing a sweet innocent kiss from her.

The other girl stared at Haruka for a moment, Haruka returning her stare, looking into that deep aqua pupil, before the girl giggled loudly. "I really like you too Haruka. Come catch me!" And just like that, she took off with lightening speed. Haruka was momentarily stunned at the girl's reaction before she picked herself off the grass and ran after her. Haruka ran as fast as she could, using every ounce of strength that she had, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch her. Every time Haruka closed the gap, she would always manage to elude her, being one step ahead.

As Haruka stopped to catch her breath, the environment suddenly changed, Haruka was no longer at the park with her, she was now inside St. Marie's, in a familiar hallway. Being spooked by the sudden change of setting, Haruka ran down the corridor, trying to find her. Making a left, Haruka finally found her. As Haruka slowly approached her, her hands reaching out to take her's, from behind, the monster appeared out of thin air.

"Watch out!" Haruka screamed, running forth, wanting to push her out of the way only to realize that she was stuck, that someone was holding her back. Lifting her little head upward, she stared into those soulless dark teal eyes. "YOU!" Haruka barked loudly. It was the stranger in the impeccable pressed suit. Looking back at friend, the monster was holding her hand, walking down the hallway, away from Haruka. "NO! DON'T GO! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP! PLEASE! TAKE ME!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing around, using all her power and might to break the hold the stranger had on her, however useless and futile it may be, Haruka tried to free herself…

The monster and she walked away, turning left and disappearing into oblivion. The moment they disappeared from Haruka's sight, the stranger loosened his grip on her, throwing her to the ground, walking away, and following in the footsteps of the monster. Haruka laid there on the floor, watching the stranger walk down the hallway, away from her. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he turned his head and looked back at Haruka, and in a calm and cool voice said in a low whisper: "if you're good, maybe next time we can play."

- o -

Haruka shot up from her bed, eyes wide open, staring at the wall adjacent, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, her nose covered in perspiration.

"Are you alright Haruka?"

Turning her head, Haruka looked over to her right to stare straight into Michiru's aqua eyes, a pair of eyes that were ever so familiar, a look of concern upon her face. Remembering the night before, and the reason Michiru was in her bed, she quickly shook her head, as if she was trying to shake the nightmare she just had out of her mind.

"I'm fine. I, uh, just had a bad dream. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Haruka asked, wiping the remaining sweat with the back of her hand.

"No, it's already 9:00 A.M. You want me to make you some breakfast?" Michiru moved away from Haruka, moving to her side of the bed, looking mindlessly for her clothes.

"Your clothes?" Haruka asked with a raised brow. Only then did Michiru realize she was in the nude, on the floor, searching aimlessly to no avail. Embarrassed, she quickly ducked back under the covers and nodded her head. Haruka laughing loudly, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's not anything I haven't seen before." Getting off the bed, Haruka picked up her bath robe from her desk chair and threw it on. Walking to her closet, she picked out a white dress shirt and a pair of small sized dress pants; turning around, she handed it to Michiru. "Here, these should fit you. You can use the bathroom to take a shower first; I'll use it after you. We'll head to The Script for a quick bite afterwards."

Taking the clothes Haruka handed her, Michiru nodded and rolled out of bed and quickly made her way to the ensuite bathroom. Using the time that Michiru was in the shower, Haruka laid back down on the bed, her head resting against the headboard, in deep thought of the dream she just had.

"What does this all mean?" Haruka asked herself in a low murmur. She was confused, unable to answer her own question.

- o -

With fresh changes of clothes, both Haruka and Michiru walked in silence to the nearby café for breakfast; though breakfast was not the main purpose of the meeting. Entering The Script, Kusomi quickly greeted Haruka with a bright smile and the perkiest "Good Morning" one could imagine. The 'Good Morning' did nothing to ease both Haruka and Michiru's hangovers.

"Hey Kusomi, can you please bring us two breakfast specials and two extra strong coffees please." Haruka ordered, returning the menu that Kusomi had handed them earlier.

"Sure, no problem, coming right up." Replied Kusomi. She bounced off behind the counter to prepare their orders, humming happily to the tune of the song that was playing on the speakers. Haruka could only look on at Kusomi's antics and smile. Kusomi was the only person that Haruka knew that could always be so happy and full-of-life be it rain or snow; nothing affected her mood.

'I wish I could say the same.' Haruka thought to herself.

"Well?" Said Michiru.

Staring back at Michiru did Haruka realize that Michiru was talking to her. "Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk? When we were at your place, you said there's something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Snapping back to reality, Haruka realized the talk that she wanted to have with Michiru was about their current 'relationship'. Haruka was attracted to this aqua haired goddess, there was no doubt about it, but she didn't know if she wanted to be involved in a relationship with her just yet. She didn't want to move too fast if this was indeed the real deal.

Sighing loudly, Haruka looked up from the table to look directly into Michiru's eyes. "I want to say I'm sorry, about last night. I don't know how you feel but I don't think that I'm currently ready to be in a relationship. I think we should take it slow."

Michiru sat across from Haruka, and when those words left the blonde's mouth, Michiru's only response was to wince. "Oh" was all she was able to vocalize.

"Don't get me wrong, I like you, I really do, but I don't know if jumping into a relationship is really the best thing for us. I mean I barely know you…I don't even know your last name." The blonde reasoned.

"Yet you had no problem fucking me yesterday."

Flinching at Michiru's bluntness, Haruka immediately regretted her actions, regretting her fling with Michiru. At this moment in time, Haruka felt like shit, for intentionally hurting Michiru like this, for not being able to admit her feelings for her. Fear. Fear was the only reason Haruka was being so reluctant to start a relationship with Michiru. "I'm sorry," was all Haruka could whimper.

"No I'm sorry. Look. I'm not asking for a relationship, at least, not right now. It wouldn't be fair to you; it wouldn't be fair to us. How about we start afresh, forget everything that happened last night. Let's start again. We'll do it right this time. Hi! I'm Michiru Kaioh, nice to meet you!" Michiru extended her right hand out, a big smile on her face, showing Haruka her perfect chiclet teeth.

Haruka couldn't help but return her smile, at the honesty and courage that Michiru had. Taking her hand in her own, "Hi! I'm Haruka Tenoh, nice to meet you too."

- o -

"Benji! Where you at?" Sashi asked, yelling into the phone.

"I'm on my way Sashi. Why? What's up?" Benji asked, yawning loudly, accidentally forgetting to cover the receiver.

Sashi could only sigh loudly at Benji's antics. "We've just received a new case. A kidnapping has occurred in our precinct; I need you and Haruka to report back ASAP. Himi, Jiro, Suri, and Dojin are all on the way."

"I'll contact Haruka, we'll be there in 15. And Sashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry!"

"Don't let it happen again." And with that, Sashi hung up.

- o -

"Yup. Youngest person to make detective in Division 42. What about you? You have a slight foreign accent." Haruka stated; taking a huge bite of her pancake lathered in rich maple syrup.

"You have quite the ear detective Tenoh. I was born here but I was raised in the States. I did my undergraduate at C.U.N.T." Michiru replied with a smirkish grin.

The pancakes that Haruka was chewing on came flying out her mouth, spewing onto the table, onto her plate, her facial expression contorting.

"Did you say CUNT?"

Michiru giggled at Haruka's reaction. "No silly! Not CUNT, its C.U.N.T. It stands for California University of New Technology; but you're right, I purposely said C.U.N.T to elicit a reaction, just like the one you gave me."

Haruka was embarrassed with her childish behavior, but pressed the subject further. "So you grew up in California; impressive, but how in the world did you manage to get a job at the Tokyo Arts Centre, you don't look old enough to even rent a car."

Michiru giggled again. "That's because I'm not that old silly. But you're right again detective Tenoh, the President originally didn't want to hire me cause I'm so young, but I had an outstanding reference that he just couldn't refuse."

Being extremely intrigued, Haruka only managed an "Oh?" as to who this powerful reference might be; powerful enough to sway such a decision in Michiru's favor.

"I worked for her back in California; I interned at the California Arts Centre, my mentor Bette Porter inspired my lifelong love for arts. I would have loved to continue working for her, but a girl's got to make a name for herself, right?" Michiru asked with an amused look on her face.

Haruka returned her smile for the second time that day. "I like a woman who's ambitious, I find it incredibly sexy."

Blushing, Michiru turned her attention back to her pancakes, with the blonde's words still lingering in her thoughts. At that moment, Haruka's cellphone rang, interrupting their quiet breakfast. Observing Haruka's facial expression, something must have happened, maybe a new case Michiru observed.

With Benji giving her a short overview on their latest case, Haruka hung up, and directed her attention back to Michiru. "I'm sorry but something came up, I have to head back to the precinct."

A look of disappointment shone in Michiru's eyes. Not knowing if she'll ever see the blonde again, afraid that if she was too forward, Haruka might outright reject her advances.

"If you want, we can exchange numbers, maybe go out for dinner sometime? That is if you know, you want…to" Haruka stuttered. 'STUPID! So much for being smooth!' She scolded herself internally.

Reaching for Haruka's cellphone, Michiru inputted her number into Haruka's cellphone. "I would love that." Michiru simply smiled.

- o -

Haruka, Benji, Himi, Jiro, Suri, and Dojin sat around the conference table, with Sashi seated in the middle, briefing his staff on the victim of the investigation: Nido Hoshi.

"According to our files, the victim's name is Nido Hoshi, age: 61, occupation: locksmith, ex-yakuza member. His nephew was the one that filed the missing person's report. When his uncle didn't show up to work, he quickly called in to file a report. Initial on scene officers reported that the shop had been ransacked, but noted that nothing was reportedly missing. We have to assume that he was kidnapped last night, when the last of his employees left, at about 9:30 P.M. Which means that the golden 48 hours is now down to 12; we all know that once the golden 48 expires, the chances of finding the victim alive diminishes with every passing hour exponentially. Time is of the essence. Haruka and Benji, I want you two to go to the scene of the crime, re-canvas the area, and look for any possible witnesses. Himi and Jiro, I want you two to co-operate with CSU, and run every possible sample obtained through our database, we can use whatever leads we find. Suri and Dojin, go find Toei and dig up whatever case files and information you can on Nido Hoshi, going back to before he retired from the yakuza clan. We cannot eliminate the possibility that this might be yakuza-gang related. Any questions?" Sashi asked affirmatively.

The group collectively shook their heads, knowing their assigned roles. "Good. Break. Call back to Central if anything, I mean anything comes to light. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!" The grouped replied, disbanding and exiting the conference room, each heading to their own task.

- o -

He picked his cellphone. He was irked that he was being so rudely interrupted when he was in the midst of creating his masterpiece. "What?" He spat loudly and rudely into his receiver with his one clean hand.

"It's me. I wouldn't stay any longer if I were you; they're heading your way. You have less than 15 minutes to vacate the premise."

"Ha! When have you ever cared for my well being?" Spar asked mockingly.

"Heed my warning. I'm doing this as a favor to the Master. Honestly I don't give a rat's ass about you. If you get caught, you know what will happen to you…"

Flinching at the mental image of his Master's earlier warning of what he does with useless garbage, Spar could only then agree, getting caught was not in the best interest of any of the parties.

"I'm out." And with that Spar hung up, casting a last glance at his wonderful master piece; suppressing his urge to photograph it, maybe frame it up, but no, he knew better than to leave physical evidence. This was not his first time.

- o -

Haruka and Benji arrived on scene, to Nido Hoshi's shop on Obinawa Crescent. Entering the store, Haruka definitely agreed with what Sashi had said earlier at the briefing, that the shop had indeed been ransacked. Extremely, thoroughly ransacked she noted to herself.

"Is Nido Hoshi's nephew here?" Haruka yelled into the crowd of officers currently crowded in the small little shop.

"I am. I'm Ryu Hoshi," said the timid black haired youngster. He was maybe no more than 16 or 17 years old.

Benji walked over to Haruka's side, getting her back. "Our condolences son, we'll find your uncle. We just need some information from you; anything you can think of will help. Do you understand?"

Ryu just stood there, nodding his head. Haruka walked closer to the youngster, patting his shoulder to try to offer whatever comfort she could; she felt his pain, Haruka personally knows exactly what it feels like to have your loved ones taken away from you. "Benji, you stay here, I'm going to do a glance around of the canvas, okay?"

"Alright, leave this to me" Benji replied. "Come here kid, have a seat, we'll chat for a while, it won't take long."

Pushing the door open and exiting the shop, Haruka noticed immediately that the front door was untouched, no signs of forced entry. Walking backwards onto the sidewalk, facing the front of the shop, Haruka couldn't help but have a weird eerie feeling; some might call it a sixth sense. Just as Haruka was about to make her way to the back of the shop, her shoes stepped on something. She looked down at what she was stepping on: a piece of thin metal construction wiring.

"Tokyo's getting dirtier and dirtier each day. Stupid littering." Haruka said aloud, to no one in particular. The blonde bent down, intent on throwing the piece of junk away, upon closer inspection of the metal wire, discovered something that chilled her to her core.

"Is that blood?" She questioned. Putting on her latex gloves, Haruka picked up the piece of thin metal wiring. Wiping her finger across the wiring, dried blood was smeared off. Putting the piece of wiring into an evidence bag, Haruka continued her surveillance of the property.

Haruka walked cautiously to the side of the detached shop, noticing a black side door attached to the shop. Walking over to it, Haruka attempted to open it to no avail; it was locked from the inside. Making a mental note to herself that she should ask Ryu about the basement later. Haruka continued to make her way until she reached the back of the shop. The back of the shop had no windows, no doors, and no fire escape ladder.

"Nothing special here." Haruka whispered to herself. Turning away from the back of the shop, Haruka looked at the chain linked fence that was situated behind the shop, to separate itself from the other buildings. Nothing out of the ordinary that caught her attention, Haruka was about to leave the premise when something shiny drew her attention. Walking over to the fence, she reached out to touch it with her latex glove. There on the chain linked fence behind the shop, chained to the fence, was a large chain of keys. The chain of keys must have had at least 50 keys, of every shape and size, of every colour and features. Removing the chain from the fence, Haruka walked back to the front of the shop, wanting to ask Ryu a few questions of her own.

Finding Ryu sitting in the corner by himself, Haruka made her way over to him."Ryu. Whose keys do these belong to?" Haruka asked, raising the enormous chain of keys to Ryu's eye level. Recognizing the familiar set of keys, Ryu's eyes immediately lid up. "UNCLE NIDO! Those belong to Uncle Nido! Where did you find that?" Ryu asked attempting to reach for it when Haruka pulled it away from his grasp.

"Don't. It might contaminate the evidence. Why would Nido Hoshi leave his keys lying around?" Haruka asked, curious us to why the keys were laid outback, so readily in public view.

"NEVER! Uncle Nido is a lockmaster, keys are his life! He would never part with his keys willingly!" Ryu yelled, his emotional turmoil evident on his face, tears welling up in his eyes.

"The black door on the side of the building, what is it? Where does it lead to?"

"Oh that. It's the flame working room; it's where we keep our industrial oven. It's rarely used though, only when special orders are placed would we use it then."

Haruka's sixth sense urging her forward, she was getting a bad vibe from that room. "It's locked from the inside. Is there a door that leads to the flame working room from this floor?"

"No. This building was built way before Uncle Nido was even born. The only way to access the flame working room is from the outside. Uncle Nido installed a special lock for it too, only he can open that door; he doesn't want people snooping around I guess, I never quite asked him in detail about it though."

The wheels in Haruka's mind starting spinning. "FUCK! Ryu, when you came in today, was the door locked?"

"Yeah, it was. Why?" Raising his eyebrow, curious as to where this was leading.

Pulling out the chain of keys and showing Ryu. "Show me which key opens the flame working room NOW!" Haruka screamed, a sudden realization hitting her like a bag of bricks. Hearing the ruckus Haruka was making even from afar, Benji finished off his instructions to the plain clothes officer and walked over to Haruka side, quietly looking at the interaction between the two.

Ryu timidly pointed towards a long black double teethed key on the wide array of keys. Curiosity got the better of him. "What's wrong Haruka?" Benji asked.

"He never fucking left! Think about it Benji! The place is ransacked on the inside, yet the front door doesn't show any signs of forced entry. Ryu said that when he came to work this morning, the door was locked from the inside! The only explanation was that the perp locked the door before he left. Why would he do such a thing? He wants us to notice the lock, the keys! Nido Hoshi was a lockmaster, he's teasing us! Nido Hoshi was kidnapped sometime between 9:00P.M to 8:00 A.M; even though it may have been dark, it would be impossible not to raise suspicion walking around with a body, unless the place he took Hoshi to was somewhere nearby, saving him the effort of having to transport Hoshi and minimize his risk of being seen. These key…" Haruka raised the chain of keys for Benji to get a better look "…was found at the back of the shop, chained to the fence outside. There's no way in Hell Hoshi could have dropped his keys only to have them land on the fence. Again! The fucker is trying to mock us and get our attention! He left the key there for us to discover! This building has a lower basement level; I checked earlier, it's locked from the inside, capable of only being opened by a special key Hoshi himself made, this one…" Haruka lifted the long black two sided teeth key.

Benji's eyes rapidly moving back and forth, trying to comprehend and process the immense amount of information Haruka had just thrown at him. "So you're saying…" but before he could finish, Haruka sprinted out the door, wasting no time, Benji chasing after her.

Haruka made her way to the side door that led to the flame working room. Unlocking the door with the specialty key, turning it, it made two loud clicks before swinging open, allowing Haruka and Benji to gain entrance.

Haruka made a hand motion for Benji to draw his Glock from his holster, in case the perp was still on site. Haruka took the lead, walking down the darkened stairwell with Benji covering her back. As Haruka slowly reached the bottom of the stairwell, Haruka noticed that the basement only had one room, presumably the flame working room. Turning around, looking into Benji's eyes, Haruka made a hand motion to proceed forward, towards the lighted room. Understanding Haruka's intentions, Benji nodded, and continued to cover Haruka's back, Glock drawn and held high.

Closely approaching the lighted room, Haruka's grip on her Glock tighten, her palm suddenly very sweaty; she was simultaneously anxious and nervous as to what laid beyond the doorway of the lighted room. Reaching the door frame, Haruka made a hand motion for Benji to take the position on the other side of the door frame. That way, both Haruka and Benji would be on either side of the door frame, gaining advantageous angles and covering blind spots in case of a shootout. With both Haruka and Benji stationed on each side of the door frame, Haruka stuck up 3 fingers. Benji understood her actions without being told, counting down: 3, 2, 1!

Haruka and Benji emerged from the door frame, covering each other, Glocks drawn and ready to SOS: Shoot on Site. "Clear." Benji stated.

Haruka walked forward, away from Benji, towards the center of the flame working room. There in the middle of the room was Nido Hoshi. The sight of Nido Hoshi before her made the blood in Haruka's vein freeze over.

- o -

Coming back from a late lunch, having been in meetings all morning, the sight that greeted her was the President of the Arts Centre himself: Mr. Sora Yame. A short grey haired man, power crazed, and had a particular liking for cheap suits. How such a man ever became President of such a prestigious art centre was beyond Michiru.

"Ah! Michiru you're back! I want you to meet with one of our newest potential clients; he wants to lend the centre his private collection of Kiki Smith originals. I don't care what you do Michiru, I need you to secure this deal for us."

Flinching at her boss's potential threat, Michiru gave him the biggest fakest smile she could draw. "Of course Yame-san, I will do my best. Please await my good news…"

'…you jackass…' the last part Michiru thought to herself, not daring to publicly criticize her new boss.

"Good, he's in your office waiting for you now." And with that Sora Yame walked away like a hunched back camel, presumably back to this office, or whatever hole he crawled out off.

Sighing loudly at the day she was having, Michiru slowly and dreadfully made her way back to her office doors; standing outside her own door, putting on the best fake smile she could muster. Sliding her office door open, there sitting in front of her desk was the potential client, in a nice clean dark blue pressed suit.

"Hi, I'm Michiru Kaioh, Curator of the Tokyo Arts Centre, nice to meet you." Michiru extended her hand forward for a handshake.

Upon seeing Michiru, he got up from the chair he was sitting on. He had been waiting for her long enough. Using his firm grip, Spar returned her handshake.

"Hi, you can call me Spar. Nice to meet you too Michiru…"

- o -


	6. Chapter 6: The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

This chapter is rated M for its gore, excessive cursing, and sexually suggestive nature. Enjoy!

**CH 6: The Calm Before The Storm**

Standing at the doorway and staring into the room, Benji by Haruka's side, was the flame working room filled from wall to wall, to wall, in what appeared to be blood. If you held your breath, you would be able to hear that eerie dripping noise, the sound of blood oozing from Hoshi's body, dropping onto the cold concrete cement floor below. There in the dead center of the room hung Nido Hoshi's lifeless limp body. Nido Hoshi was hanging off the ceiling from what appears to be drain pipe lines that led into the shop upstairs. The noose was tied tightly around his neck, his head was positioned at an awkward angle, like something you would see in an exorcist movie; Haruka assumed that this was most likely caused by the gravitation pull of the noose. But the blood and the noose was not the first thing that caught Haruka's attention when she and Benji entered the room, it was entirely something else. There on Nido Hoshi's bare chest, written in bold capital letters, carved into his flesh, was the word: TRAITOR.

Although Haruka hadn't been on the force long, Benji being the more experienced of the two, Haruka's had seen her share of cruelty and gore as a child growing up. Haruka knew first hand that with every person, there lays a dark side, and when unleashed, humans were capable of committing unimaginable inhumane acts; what Haruka saw today only reaffirmed her belief. Haruka stood there in a trance, staring at Nido Hoshi's body. The file photo of Hoshi that Haruka had been given and what she saw before her now looked nothing alike, his present form was mutilated beyond recognition.

"I think I'm going to…" but before Benji could finish his sentence, he ran into the corner of the room, leaning against the wall for support, and vomited his entire stomach content. Walking over to his side, Haruka noticed that he was extremely pale, his face drained of all its natural colour. "Shit Benji! You alright?" Haruka asked. That was when Haruka realized their mistake, a look of shock written all over her face, "Benji, stop! Just stop! GO! Don't touch anything on your way out!" Haruka stated with urgency in her tone of voice.

"What the fuck man? Who's gonna hold my hair then?" Benji replied.

Not wanting to reply to Benji's snide remark, Haruka roughly took Benji by his arm and literally dragged him out of the flame working room, pulling the man up the stairs till they reached the alleyway of the shop.

"What the fuck Tenoh?" Benji asked, angry as to why he was manhandled for no apparent reason.

At this point Haruka was extremely annoyed with Benji's ignorance, "I'm the rookie my ass! Benji you contaminated the crime scene when you vomited, now that the crime scene has been compromised, it's of no use to us! Don't you realize what this all means?" Haruka asked rhetorically, not expecting Benji to actually answer her.

Benji stood there with his back hunched and a look of confusion on his face; he shook his head.

"It means that the entire crime scene is now invalid, its entirety is inadmissible. Even if we find any sorts of evidence, we can't use it to apply for warrants and we most definitely can't use it in court to convict…"

"Does that mean…"

"We're fucked Benji. Sashi's going to fucking kill us himself." Haruka replied in a calm demeanor, though deep down, she was sick to her core that the culprit who committed this heinous crime was going to get away with it, all because of a technicality that they caused.

- o -

"What's so fucking urgent that we can't discuss this on the phone?"

"Don't take that tone with us Shinto! You know why you're here, you owe us an explanation."

Pounding his fist angrily onto the desk, his eyes flaring with rage from within, "Since when do I take orders from either of you two clowns?" Shinto asked.

"Since the two of us owns more than half the people in this clan...and if you don't calm the fuck down, Keiun and I might just considering withdrawing our men. You don't want us as enemies Shinto. Are we clear?" Daiko asked, playing with his fingers, not even bothering to look Shinto in the eyes, though his voice conveyed the threatening message very clearly.

Gulping the saliva that has been building in his mouth, Shinto stood from this leather chair, staring at the two faces looking back at him, to his left was Keiun Saici, the most notorious drug trafficker in all of Japan; to his right sat Daiko Chisu, a once rival clan specializing in trafficking arms. Daiko was right; Shinto didn't want the two as enemies, not at this particular moment when he was so heavily dependent on their money and their men.

Sitting back down in his chair, Shinto took a deep breath, keeping his voice as leveled as possible, "What do you want me to explain?"

Satisfied that his threat made good, Daiko proceed with his real purpose for being here, "It's been three months since she has resurfaced again, have you managed to retrieve it back?"

"No, I haven't been able to track it down yet."

"HA! Did I fucking hear right? The fucking cunt is now a detective with Tokyo Metro and you're the least bit worried! Fuck is wrong with you!" Keiun yelled, angered by Shinto's calm demeanor when the shit was going to hit the fan any moment now.

"I said I needed time!" Shinto replied, equally enraged at Keiun's accusing tone, as if he had been scratching his ass in his office all day.

"Time. Time! And more fucking time! Time is the only fucking thing we don't have! Interpol is hounding our asses! If they find that USB, all three of us are fucking goners!"

"Don't you think I know that? I have more at stake than the two of you combined!"

Both Keiun and Shinto were on their feet, ready to beat the other person to a pulp, only Daiko remained in his seat, his calming posture not once shifting in the embroiling argument.

"Sit down NOW! The two of you!" Daiko barked. Both parties paused for a moment before complying; both men sat back down, their eyes not leaving one another.

This time it was Daiko who got up from his seat. "Keiun's right Shinto. Interpol has been breathing down our neck more than usual, with the attention we've been getting, the Tokyo Metro has been shutting our operations down left and right, we're losing a fortune every single day, I can't afford to have this cat and mouse game continue any longer. You created this mess, you clean it back up:"

Again, it's was back to the blame game. Shinto couldn't disagree more that this situation was entirely my fault, "Fuck it is! The USB contains information on your dealings as well, every single one! I'm not your fucking dog, doing your biddings at your command!" That was when Shinto felt a cold barrel pressed against the back of his head; undoubtedly it was Daiko losing his patience with him, annoyed with where this entire conversation was heading.

With Daiko behind Shinto, Shinto still in his seat, unmoving, Keiun got up from his seat, walking over to where Shinto was currently frozen. With one quick movement Keiun delivered a powerful backhand to Shinto; wanting to taunt and humiliate the man.

"I told you not to fuck with your brother! I told you not to fuck with his woman! You knew he was capable of pulling this shit! You knew he was willing to give his own damn life to protect his woman, and what did you do? Hm? You went behind his back, and you fucked her like the whore she was, and now, he's fucked you! With us stuck in the fucking middle!" Keiun growled angrily, pointing at Daiko and himself. Dipping his head down to Shinto's level, he said in a lowly voice, "So don't fucking tell me this isn't your fucking fault!" Keuin then he spat on Shinto's face.

With the barrel of his gun still pressing against Shinto's head, his index finger still placed gently over the trigger, Daiko lowered his head, and said in a low whisper, "We all know the Honet clan got its start trafficking narcotics, arms, and prostitutes, don't you dare for a fucking moment think that just because you're CEO of the Honet Group that you're better than us, that you can forget who you are, and where you came from. No matter how pristine you may present yourself to the public, we both know you're a fucking yakuza just like the two of us…" Withdrawing his gun and holstering it back into his waistband, "For old time sake, and your sake, you have one month to get the USB back. We can't continue to have this lingering over our heads. If you don't have it then, Keiun and I will withdraw all our men from the clan, and we'll liquefy our 49% stake in your Honet Group Corp. We'll see who gets fuck then. Consider this our final warning."

With that Daiko and Keiun left the conference room, with Shinto still in his seat. Shinto's posture was unchanging, his face was stone cold, showing no emotions at all, only his eyes were moving, assessing their threats.

"SHIT!" was all Shinto was able to muster aloud to himself, alone in the conference room. Shinto was fucked, and he knew it.

- o -

Turning her head back to look at Haruka with a questionable look on her face, "Shouldn't Sashi be ringing your ass as well?"

"It's always nice to see you too Tara, too bad every time that we meet, it has to be under such circumstances though" Haruka replied.

Getting back to work, with Haruka observing closely behind her shoulders, she continued examining Nido Hideo's body now that it was released from the ceiling.

"Rigor hasn't yet to set in, so time of death was between 3-7 hours ago." Using her latex glove, Tara moved Hoshi's head left and right, thoroughly inspecting his neck wound, "I can't be absolutely certain, but it looks like the cause of death might be strangulation to the trachea."

Asking over her shoulders, "What about the holes in his body? There's must be at least a hundred or more puncture wounds riddled over his body…are you certain he didn't die of loss of blood?" Haruka asked.

Tara was extremely impressed by Haruka's close observation to details, "Very observant detective Tenoh, but no, Nido Hoshi didn't die from his puncture wounds."

"How can you be so certain? I mean look over there, there must be at least 2 to 3 liter of blood on the floor, there's no way Hoshi could survive something like that."

Pulling a pen from her pocket and using it as a pointer, Tara began pointing our various puncture wounds on Nido Hoshi's body. "Look carefully, you see these puncture wounds? These holes are extremely small, made with a foreign object that is bigger in circumference than a needle, but smaller than this pen. Whoever administered these wounds knew exactly what they were doing."

Haruka became confused at what Tara was trying to tell her, "What do you mean?"

"Every single one of these punctures was administered with extreme precision; from where I'm standing, it doesn't seem that of the hundred of puncture wounds on Hoshi's body did one manage to pierce his internal organs. Every one of these wounds was just big enough to cause bleeding, but none was massive enough to cause internal bleeding. Either the perp has had medical training or this isn't their first time; luck is not in their favor. Whoever did this was cruel and malicious, each and every one of wounds was administered pre-mortem, including the mutilation to both his hands, Nido Hoshi would have felt everything."

What Tara told her made Haruka sick to her stomach. 'Who would do such a thing to a defenseless old man?' she wondered.

Taking off her latex gloves and readjusting her glasses, Tara noticed the look on Haruka's face, as if she knew what Haruka was thinking. "Whoever did this is probably a re-offender, I would suggest you start looking into similar M.O.s."

Haruka nodded her head in thanks.

"I should have an autopsy report ready within 48 hours; I'll send a copy over to your precinct when ready. Give Benji my best regards," and with that, Tara left the room, leaving Haruka standing there alone in the room with her thoughts.

- o -

Sitting around the same conference table in their precinct, with Sashi sitting at the head of the table, they each began to present their findings.

"…and that was how we came to discover Nido Hoshi's body in the flame working room." Haruka recounting her deduction that led to the discovery of Nido Hoshi.

"Good job Haruka. Suri and Dojin, you're up. Did you find anything digging into Nido Hoshi's past?"

Suri passed each one a copy of the case file they prepared earlier. "Nido Hoshi, 61 years old, born in Okinawa, but raised in Tokyo. During his youths, he joined the Honet clan, a notorious yakuza gang active within the greater Tokyo region. The Honet clan was started by brothers Haruto Honet and Shinto Honet. The Honet clan participated in activities from trafficking narcotics, arms, prostitutes to running a loan sharking business and underground casinos. Over the years, Nido Hoshi's rank within the Honet clan rose, eventually making the ranks as lieutenant, becoming the right hand man to Haruto Honet. Nido Hoshi specialized in locks and participated in several high profile bank robberies, but none resulted in successful convictions."

Picking up where Suri stopped, Dojin began presenting his findings, "After Haruto Honet fell from power, Shinto Honet took full power of the clan, becoming oyabun, continuing his expansion. Our records indicate that in 1999, Nido Hoshi officially resigned from his position as lieutenant of the Honet clan. After resigning, he started his locksmith shop with his nephew Ryu Hoshi. We don't have evidence to link Nido Hoshi to any yakuza activities after 1999. Our records stop there."

"Thank you. Any thoughts people?" Sashi asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? I mean, the words: Traitor was literally written on Nido Hoshi's chest; this had to be the works of the Honet clan" Himi stated.

Jiro nodding his head in agreement, "I agree. But the problem is that Nido Hoshi has been out of the yakuza game for so long, why wait till now to seek revenge?"

"I don't think its revenge."

"What makes you say that Haruka?" Sashi asked, curious to her insights.

"Think about it. Jiro's right, if this was an act of revenge, why wait 13 years? It's not like yakuzas have been known for their sense of patience. No. The crime, Nido Hoshi's body, his wounds, his mutilation, they seem all too personal to be just yakuza seeking revenge. Nido Hoshi was an ex lieutenant and a lockmaster among his peers, the best of the best, maybe he had some knowledge of importance to the Honet clan, something that they needed to extract from him?"

When Haruka lifted her head up from staring at the table, she noticed that everyone at the table was staring at her with a look of disbelief on their faces. Benji, sitting beside Haruka, was the first to break the silence.

"That makes perfect sense! Well you're just a modern day Sherlock Holmes now aren't you?" he exclaimed, patting Haruka roughly on the back.

Clearing his throat, Sashi stood from his chair, "This is all speculation without the official autopsy report from Dr. Abei. And since all the evidence retrieved from flame working room is tainted and inadmissible…" and as if on cue, Benji at that exact moment in time, hung his head lowly, as if ashamed of himself, Haruka catching her partner's subtle reaction, "…regardless. I think it is safe to say that we can officially name the Honet clan as a suspect in the murder of Nido Hoshi, though I would feel much more comfortable narrowing our suspect pool down. I will begin reassignment tomorrow when we've received the autopsy report. I would also like to take this opportunity to officially announce that Benji Bento, as of today, will officially be on desk duty, he will not be participating in any field work at this time. Haruka, will you be okay handling this alone or would you like to have someone transferred over to assist you?" Sashi asked.

Surprised at what Sashi had just told her, Haruka looked over to Benji sitting beside her, her facial expression was nothing short of shocked, "Desk duty?" she asked.

"Yes. In light of what happened today in the flame working room, I had but no other choice than to have Benji stay off the case temporarily…"

"I'll be fine. I'll ask Suri or Jiro for help if I feel the need to."

"Alright. Dismissed. Get a good night's rest guys; I'll see you back here at 0900 hours sharp." With that, Sashi swiftly exited the conference room, leaving the rest of Division 42 behind.

As Himi, Jiro, Suri and Dojin filed out the room, each one patted Benji on the back, silently showing their support for their brother; that if he should ever need anything, they'll be there for him. Dojin being the last to exit had closed the conference room door, giving Haruka and Benji some much needed privacy.

Once the door was shut, Haruka unleashed her fury, all hell broke loose. "What the fuck Benji? Why'd you take the fall yourself? It was as much my fault as it was yours, I should have had half a mind to pull you from the scene earlier."

With those few words, though they may not have meant much to Haruka, truly touched Benji; that he would have such a good friend, a good partner, willing to share the failures, and not only the glories. "Relax Tenoh. Look, I know you mean well, I really do, but this was my fault, and I have to take full responsibility for it." Benji said, trying to put on his best 'I'm okay' face. "And if you think about it, it'll really give me time to heal from my wound, my ass has been hurting lately, I think it might have something to do with my hemorrhoids…"

Having to stomach Nido Hoshi's mutilated body and now the image of Benji taking a shit with bloody stool, Haruka lost whatever reminder of her appetite she had left, speaking of appetite, that was when she remembered. "Shit!" Reaching into her pocket, she fished out her cellphone, remembering that she promised Michiru to take her out to dinner. "I forgot to call Michiru. I gotta go Benji, you want a ride home?"

"Nah. I'm going to stay a bit longer, get started on some of the paper work…" but before Benji could finish his sentence, Haruka like a gust of wind, was already out the door. Sighing out loud at her impatience, "…and have fun at dinner." It was going to be a long night at the office for Benji, he just knew it.

- o -

Michiru was in her office finishing off some paper work for the day when her phone rang, causing her to jump slightly in her seat from the unexpected ring. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID, a graceful smile made its way onto Michiru's lips. "Why detective Tenoh, it's nice of you to call. How may I be of service to you?" Michiru asked mockingly.

Haruka skillfully swerved in and out of oncoming traffic in her unmarked cruiser while talking on her bluebooth, this had long become a bad habit of her's, something she isn't planning on correcting any time soon. "So sorry! I got really caught up in a case today. You have dinner yet? Can I take you out to dinner, as a sign of apology?"

"Since when do I ever pass up the chance to have dinner with one of Tokyo's finest detectives? I'm at the Tokyo Arts Centre."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye," and she hung up. Haruka knew she wouldn't be able to make it in 10 minutes time; she was a good 25 minutes away, half way across town. She resorted to her secret weapon; from the glove compartment, Haruka took out her cherry siren and placed it on top of her unmarked cruiser and sped down the streets of Tokyo.

'I knew becoming an officer would come in handy one day.' She thought to herself, grinning foolishly.

- o -

Since meeting with Daiko and Keiun, Shinto had been sitting in the dimly lit conference room, alone and with his thoughts, 'Did I really do you wrong Haruto?' He silently questioned himself. Since becoming oyabun of the Honet clan and creating the Honet Group Corp., Shinto never really had the time of day to question his decisions, be it right or wrong; this was a first for Shinto.

A knock at the door brought Shinto out of his thoughts, "Come in."

Walking into the room, Spar stood to Shinto's side, bowing his head in respect, "Sir, it has been done. Everything is set."

"Change of plans. We act tonight."

With one of his brows arched, a questioning look on Spar's face, "But that would be too soon…"

"We don't have fucking time! Daiko and Keiun will make good on their threat, and I hate to admit but I have to agree with them. Interpol is looking for any excuse, any evidence to disband us. It's a game of Russian Roulette that I don't want to partake in."

Spar nodded his head, agreeing with what his Master said.

"Gather as much men as you can. Tonight, we go hunting."

- o -

Haruka had arrived right on time, even with time to spare. Asking Michiru where she wanted to go for dinner, Michiru directed Haruka to a quaint little Italian eatery around the corner of her office.

Being the perfect gentlemen, Haruka pulled Michiru's seat out for her before taking her own seat. Michiru had recommended that Haruka try the tomato soup and the marinara pasta dish, but both the dishes only served to throw her stomach into knots. Instead, Haruka opted to just have a simple house salad.

Noticing that Haruka was barely touching her salad, Michiru stared at Haruka with a look of worry on her face, "What's wrong Haruka?"

Looking up from her salad, her fork in hand, "Nothing, it's just a case I'm working. Let's not talk about work, why don't you tell me more about you." Haruka desperately trying to change the topic of discussion.

"Why the sudden interest in me?" Michiru asked.

"I've always been interesting in you. Plus, you know almost everything about me, I practically poured my heart and soul out to you at The Script last time, it's only fair that now you share."

Contemplating Haruka's reasoning, Michiru silently admitted defeat, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Start with your parents. Where are they? Why are you in Japan by yourself?" Haruka asked, taking several bites from her salad.

There was a long pause, causing Haruka to look at Michiru worriedly, 'Did I say something wrong?' she thought to herself. Before Haruka could voice her worry, Michiru finally replied.

"They died when I was younger. I'm an orphan like you."

Taken aback by this sudden revelation, Haruka could only look on sympathetically; she knew firsthand what Michiru's childhood was probably like, though undoubtedly probably better than her's. "I'm sorry Michiru, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be silly. It was a long time ago; I don't even remember their faces anymore. But I didn't have it too bad; my uncle adopted me after my parents died. He raised me, clothed me, educated me as if I was his own flesh and blood, I'll be forever grateful for his generosity and kindness."

At this moment in time, if it was humanly possible, Haruka felt more strongly for Michiru more than she did yesterday. The hurtful look, the despair that Michiru displayed on her face when the topic of her parents was raised only caused Haruka's heart to ache more so. If they weren't in the middle of dinner, Haruka would have wanted nothing more than to hold Michiru tightly in an embrace; that she was here to protect and care for her now, and that she wasn't alone anymore, just like herself.

"My uncle would love to meet you one day, I mean…that is if you want to…I don't want to guilt you…" stumbled Michiru.

Reaching her hand across the table, she grabbed Michiru's hand in her's and gave it a gentle and caring squeeze, "I would love to meet your uncle."

Michiru stared at Haruka's genuine reaction; she couldn't help but smile at the woman before her. Haruka could only smile back at Michiru; Haruka doesn't know how Michiru does it, whenever she smiled, she did it gracefully, but whenever Haruka smiled, she was sure she looked like a dumb blond.

Noticing that her hand was still placed over Michiru's, Haruka quickly withdrew it, "Eat before your food gets cold." The rest of the evening passed by quickly, Haruka and Michiru enjoyed their meals in the company of each other. They were so immersed in their conversation that they failed to notice that the entire restaurant was practically empty, that their table was the only one that remained.

- o -

The dial tone was ringing; he was waiting for his Master to pick up. Then suddenly, from the receiving end came a low grunt voice, "Speak."

"Sir, it's me. I have good news for you."

"Out with it! I'm don't have fucking time for guessing games!" Shinto replied, annoyed that his time was being wasted.

"Spar did an excellent job. The crime scene with Nido Hoshi's body has been tainted and compromised, any evidence that we discover now is inherently inadmissible. Even if we do find evidence to tie it back to the clan Sir, there's nothing they can do about it."

Shinto laughed deviously into the receiver, "This is indeed good news! You've proven yourself useful yet again! How did you manage such a feat? We cannot risk losing someone on the inside."

"Don't you worry Sir, I'm lucky, as always."

"Excellent. I'll wire transfer the funds to your offshore account." And with that, Shinto hung up.

Hanging up his receiver, he sat in his chair, a smug look on his face. 'Well that was easy enough' he thought to himself. That's when he saw it. From outside his door, he noticed a shadow passing by. "FUCK!" He quickly ran to the door and violently swung it open, expecting to see who the shadow belonged to. The only sight that greeted him was the dark empty office of Division 42. 'Am I seeing things?' he questioned.

- o -

After paying the bill, Haruka's treat as promised for forgetting to call Michiru earlier, they sat in Haruka's cruiser.

"Where to now? Home?" Haruka asked

Michiru felt like having company tonight, the refreshed memories of her being orphaned and alone really did eat away at Michiru's core, although she didn't show Haruka any of this, not wanting her to worry about her.

"I don't feel like being alone tonight" Michiru replied, leaning across her seat, resting her head onto Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka didn't need to be asked twice, "You wanna come to my place for a cup of coffee?"

"I would love to."

- o -

Exiting the elevator door, Haruka had a difficult time reaching for the keys in her pocket. Her hands currently occupied Michiru lower back and her neck; their lips haven't broken once since leaving the underground parking. Agitated at how long it was taking Haruka to open her apartment door, Michiru disconnect her lips from Haruka, much to the dismay of Haruka.

"Open the door first silly. We have all night for 'coffee'."

Complying with Michiru's wishes, Haruka dug out her keys and opened her apartment door, pulling Michiru quickly in after her; Haruka slammed the door shut with her foot, while her hands cupped both sides of Michiru face, dipping in for a passionate kiss. Their passionate kiss eventually led them to Haruka's king size bed.

Pushing Michiru onto her bed, Haruka climbed on top of Michiru, her legs strategically placed between Michiru's legs. Michiru was pulled out of the moment when she noticed Haruka's bed, "I never really noticed that your bed was so huge."

Haruka dipped down for a quick peck on Michiru's lips, "More room for us to roll around." Placing butterfly kisses all over Michiru's collarbone, Haruka got frustrated with Michiru's clothing, and began to quickly undress her. Supporting herself with her left arm, Haruka used her right hand to begin unbuttoning Michiru's dress shirt. Once the shirt was off, Haruka quickly slit Michiru's mini skirt off her legs. Michiru was lying in front of Haruka in nothing more than her black satin bra and panties. She was still too over dressed for Haruka's liking.

Michiru pulled Haruka down and rolled her over so that she was now on top of Haruka. Michiru began to unbutton Haruka's shirt, while her fingers were busy with the buttons, her lips were tracing kisses all over Haruka toned body. Once Haruka's shirt was discarded on the floor, Michiru reached out and seductively began to unbuckle her belt that was currently holding her pants up. Unbuckling her belt and removing Haruka's pair of pants, Michiru drew her hand over Haruka's boxer and realized that she was already soaking wet. Smirking, Michiru roughly pushed Haruka down onto the bed, making her lie flat on her back, Michiru bend down and bit down on Haruka's pair of boxer, removing them with nothing but her teeth. This act alone was enough to drive Haruka insane. Haruka was now lying on her bed in the nude, with Michiru standing adjacent to her, still in her bra and panties.

Haruka got up and pulled Michiru into an embrace from her sitting position, with her face inches away from Michiru's breast. Using her skillful fingers, Haruka managed to unfasten Michiru's bra in record time, something that Michiru noticed too. "You've got quite the magic touch there detective Tenoh…" Michiru purred seductively, her breast now hanging bare.

"I'll show what my magic touches can do." And with that, Haruka began suckling on Michiru's left nipple, while her right hand moved downward towards Michiru's burning core, tracing her fingers over Michiru's wet panties, rubbing Michiru's clit and eliciting a pleasurably moan from her. Moving her mouth to Michiru's right nipple, paying the exact amount of attention she did to her left one, she used her free right hand to take the last remaining article of clothing off of Michiru.

With Michiru's pair of panties on the floor with the rest of her clothing, Haruka, still in a sitting position, lifted Michiru so that she would be straddling her. With Michiru straddling her, Haruka initiated a passionate kiss, tongues dancing together, saliva being exchanged between the two; all the while having Michiru grind herself against Haruka.

With Michiru still straddling her, Haruka flipped her over so that Michiru was now on her back with Haruka on top of her. Haruka looked soulfully into Michiru's eyes, Michiru staring back at Haruka; Haruka lowered her head to steal a kiss from Michiru, "I don't want to fuck you tonight..."

Michiru could only look up into Haruka's eyes from her position, waiting for her to finish her sentence, "…I want to make love to you tonight." With Haruka on top of Michiru, her leg in between Michiru's legs, Haruka nuzzled her face into Michiru's neck, causing Michiru to let out a loud unintentional groan of desire. Haruka remembered from the Guvernment night that Michiru's weak spot was her neck; she used this to her full advantage. Haruka's lips on her neck, her left hand playing with Michiru's breast, Michiru was burning hot, being driven wild by Haruka's antics, "Mmmm…" she moaned.

Haruka lifted her face from Michiru's neck; she kissed Michiru on the lips, her tongue tasting every inch of Michiru's mouth. "Mmmmm!" again, was all Michiru managed to moan when she felt Haruka insert two fingers into her; starting slowly, she felt Haruka starting to thrust herself in and out of her.

This was a passionate night of love making, not a night of fucking; Michiru was overcome by an intense desire to be inside Haruka as well. With Haruka still on top of her, fingers still thrusting in and out of her, Michiru took her left hand and pinched Haruka's nipple, eliciting a painful and arousing groan from her, and with her right hand moved downward towards Haruka's burning core.

Using her right hand to play with Haruka's clitoris, rubbing it and teasing it ever so slightly, with every rub of Haruka's clit, Michiru noticed that Haruka would thrust harder. Not wanting Haruka to feel left out, Michiru entered Haruka with two fingers as well; the moment that Michiru entered Haruka, Michiru felt Haruka had upped the game, and was now thrusting three fingers into Michiru. "Oh Haruka!" Michiru moaned, not forgetting to thrust her own fingers in and out of the blond as well.

Sensing that Haruka was extremely aroused, Michiru slipped in another finger, now totaling three fingers, thrusting rapidly in and out of her. Michiru could feel that she was close to cumming, but she didn't want to fly solo this time, "Are you close Haruka?" Grunting, Haruka kissed Michiru roughly on the lips, "Almost." She replied hoarsely.

Two bodies moving as one and in sync with each other's pace. Haruka lying on top of Michiru, and thrusting hard; Michiru was lying underneath Haruka, thrusting equally as hard, trying reciprocating Haruka's love. "I'm going to cum!" Michiru screamed loudly, grabbing a lock of Haruka's blond hair, pulling hard on it. Haruka dropping her body down on top of Michiru, breasts pressed hard up against each other, no longer being able to support herself, weakened by her intense orgasm. Both Haruka and Michiru came simultaneously, flashes of white ecstasy rushing through their bodies when they climaxed. Neither of them slowed their paces when they felt their orgasm was near, instead continued to thrust harder when they both felt each other's wall contracting and tightening, soaking their fingers wet from their orgasms.

Haruka sighed loudly, her body still pressed against Michiru. Propping herself up on one elbow, she looked into Michiru's satisfied face, and kissed her on the lips. Rolling back to her side of the bed, Haruka opened her arms and invited Michiru to snuggle against her chest; an offer Michiru gladly took. With her arms around Michiru's shoulder, Michiru's head on her chest, Haruka gently kissed the top of Michiru's head, inhaling her oceanic scent in the process.

Rubbing Michiru's shoulder gently, Haruka has never felt so satisfied, emotionally and physically, "I know this might be a bit too soon, but I've never felt so serious about anybody before in my life."

"Me either." Snuggling closer, Michiru placed her hand over Haruka's chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat.

Kissing her on the top of her head again, Haruka finally gathered the courage to say the three words she had been longing to say since she first laid eyes on her aqua haired goddess on that faithful day, "I love you Michiru."

Michiru leaned forward, gently placed a kiss on Haruka's heart, where her hand was moments ago, "I love you too Haruka."

Holding Michiru in her arms, feeling Michiru's warmth and heartbeat pressed against her own body, Haruka's eyes began to feel heavy, drifting off to a dreamless sleep. Never has Haruka felt so calm and serene.

- o -

She didn't know what time it was, the street lights outside her window indicated that it was still dark out. Not wanting to open her eyes, Haruka turned to her side to sleep, all the while still with Michiru in her arms. That was when she heard the familiar click. Her insides suddenly tied itself into a knot. There no way she could have mistaken that familiar click for anything else…it was the sound of a gun being cocked.

Suddenly awake and conscious, Haruka immediately reached over to her nightstand where her department issued Glock .38 was last placed. Before her hand could even get near the holster, her face was met with the butt of a handgun; Haruka could literally hear her own nose crack from the force of the impact, blood spewing everywhere onto her body and sheets, her eyes watered with tears.

Everything was happening so suddenly that Haruka didn't have time to react. Hearing the ruckus, Michiru was awakened from her slumber as well. "What's going on Haruka?" But before Haruka could reply, she turned her head towards Michiru; to Haruka's horror, that's when she saw three men emerging from the darkness of the room, grabbing Michiru, who was still in the nude, off the bed.

"LET ME GO!" Michiru screamed, flailing left and right, punching and kicking whatever she could hit, trying to loosening the grips her attackers had on her. But it was futile. One man had Michiru in a head lock, another one grabbed Michiru's torso tightly around his arms, and the last one grabbed Michiru's legs, binding it tightly with his hands.

"NO!" Haruka immediately lunged as quickly as she could, disregarding her own pain, over to Michiru's side of the bed, just in time to grab Michiru's right arm. With half her body still on the bed, the other half was hovering off the floor in mid air, her hand still tightly on Michiru's right arm. "Michiru! Don't let go!" Haruka mustered with all her might.

Michiru's kidnappers were getting impatient with this tug-a-war game; they tugged Michiru's body as hard as they could, still, Haruka wouldn't relinquish her hold on the woman's arm. Haruka would hold on for eternity if it meant that Michiru wouldn't be taken away from her; tears began pouring down Haruka's cheeks, she knew that Michiru must be scared, she knew that if she let Michiru go, she would lose her forever, "Hold on!"

"Pathetic." That was when Spar walked over from the door frame where he had been leaning against, enjoying the drama unfolding before him. Haruka watched as the mysterious man began to approach her, there was nothing she could do, she was defenseless in her current position, and her Glock had most likely been taken away.

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that." Spar said in a calm tone of voice, "Let's see how long you can really hold on." With that, Spar took his revolver out of his waistband and began pistol whipping Haruka. Every hit that Spar delivered made full connect with Haruka's face; Spar bashed his revolver with full force, not once going soft on the woman before him. The first hit, the second, and now the third, and still Haruka held on.

Still in the arms of her kidnappers, Michiru could only look on in horror as she saw Haruka being pistol whipped, her face was bleeding and had multiple lacerations, bruising and swelling, Michiru couldn't stand the torturous sight any longer. With one swift motion, Michiru used all her might to retract her right arm from Haruka's grasp.

Haruka couldn't breathe properly, blood was everywhere; in her nose, in her throat, in her airway, but still, she held on. Feeling light headed from the loss of blood, Haruka could feel her grasp weakening and loosening, and that's when it happened. That's when Haruka felt Michiru pull her right arm out of Haruka's grasp. And as if in slow motion, Haruka saw her hand fall down onto the bed.

Noticing that Michiru was no longer attached to the blond, the men quickly rushed out of the room, with Michiru in tow. Haruka could only watch through the thick trickle of blood in her eyes the sight of Michiru being taken away from her. In her mind, she didn't fear for her own safety, she was fearful of Michiru's.

Spar stood there in front of the bed, his revolver still in hand, watching the blond lie on her stomach, her eyes still lingering where Michiru had been minutes ago. He felt no remorse for the blond woman in front of him; instead, he only smirked with a look of satisfaction on his face. "This is more fun than I anticipated…" Spar said aloud.

Silently mouthing the words "Michiru", Haruka knew she had lost her, that she had forsaken her. Haruka didn't know what these men wanted, why they were here, but she knew, she knew that this was all happening because of her, she was the cause of it. And Michiru, her Michiru was an innocent bystander, pulled into this madness because of her. Silent tears ran down Haruka's cheeks, she laid on her bed, unwilling and unable to move, overcome by intense flashbacks from her childhood, her bunk mate, her fate into oblivion. For the second time in Haruka's life, she couldn't protect the person that she cared for, that she loved, and for that, Haruka felt that she didn't deserve to live anymore.

The street lights outside reflecting into the dim room, and there stood Shinto, his face covered by the darkness surrounding them; the only feature visible was his dark teal eyes, shining in the shadows.

"We finally meet again Haruka." Shinto said in a low whisper, slowing emerging from the darkness, his face was now partially visible.

Haruka's eyes immediately flung open, wide and awake from her trance, temporarily forgetting the immense amount of pain she was in. 'That voice!' She recognized that voice even from the fiery depths of Hell. Haruka lifted her head slowly, searching in the darkness for the owner of that voice and that's when her dark teal eyes met his face, the face that was forever seared into her memories.

"YOU!"

- o -


	7. Chapter 7: True Lies

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 7: True || Lies**

The room was dark, cold, and damp; the only light fixture the room had was a single ceiling light hanging 8 feet off the ground, leaving partial areas of the room in secluded darkness. In the dead center of the room there stood a detached stainless steel chair. However on closer inspection, this was no ordinary chair; the chair had arm, leg, and neck restraints, with intentions of strapping down its occupant, refraining them moving or flailing about when being tortured.

'Who turned off the lights? Why can't I move my hands? Where am I?'

A sudden impact of a shove made her lose her footing; Haruka was expecting to fall flat on her ass when she felt the cool surface of a chair awaiting her arrival.

With her hands and legs still bound, Haruka was using all her energy trying to fight off her capturers by flailing left and right, not making their job any easier. 'If I'm going to go down, I'm going down with a God damn fight!' Haruka thought to herself.

Tired and weary of her childish antics, Spar delivered a powerful right jab to Haruka's left temple. "Settle down or next time I'll make sure it hurts even more!" Spar growled. Sitting Haruka down on the stainless steel chair, Spar proceeding to strap Haruka's arms and legs to the chair, leaving the neck restraint untouched; Spar wanted Haruka to have some form of mobility, give him an excuse to unleash more pain on the blond.

"Take it off" said Shinto.

On order, Spar proceeds to take off the black covering that was currently occupying Haruka's head; to deter her from obtaining any significant information: her whereabouts, their surroundings, the time of day. Shinto had ordered that Haruka be covered up the moment they left her apartment with 5 men towing her body into their loading van.

The moment Spar removed the covering from Haruka's head, she immediately inhaled a deep breath; the moment Haruka had awoken in the van with the covering over her head, she felt as if she would suffocate, despising the feeling of confinement, being trapped. After inhaling several deep breaths, Haruka slowly opened her eyes, the lighting in the room piercing her iris. Squinting and rapidly blinking a few times, her vision slowly adjusted to the dimness of the room. Once her vision returned to normal, the first thing that caught her eye was him! He was sitting no more than 3 feet from where Haruka was currently sitting, in his fold up chair, nicely pressed suit, with his legs crossed. He had a calm and appeasing demeanor, as if he invited Haruka here on her free will to catch up on old times…this action alone cause Haruka's rage to return and boil over.

"YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU"

Attempting to lunge forward to pummel the man senseless, Haruka tugging roughly to free her arms and legs, but no matter how hard she tried, how many times she tried; her arms and legs still wouldn't budge. Haruka knew she was strapped down, she knew this was all futile, yet she tugged and pulled harder and harder every single time, wanting and aching to free herself from confinement.

"Uh ah. You're wasting your time. No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard to tug, you won't free yourself from it. So how about we both save ourselves some time and get right to it shall we?" Shinto asked in a calming tone of voice, his hands folded neatly over his crossed leg.

"Who are you?!" Haruka cried.

"Don't you recognize me Haruka? Hm… I apologize, where are my manners…" he asked mockingly. Shinto got up from his seat and walked over to where Haruka was currently bound, standing there looking down at Haruka, he outstretched his right hand in the form of a handshake, "…I'm your Uncle Shinto. Shinto Honet."

The moment the words reached her ear, Haruka's heart cease to beat, her blood frozen, the colour drained from her face, her stomach content seeking escape from her lips. 'This monster is my blood uncle?' Haruka asked herself, eyes wide, brows raised. "NO!" Shaking her head furiously in denial to what he was telling her. "NO! I'm an orphan! You're not my uncle! You're a monster! A MONSTER I WANT TO SEE BLEED!" Once again Haruka tugged at her arms and legs, trying to free herself, to teach him a lesson, that he shouldn't lie to people.

Withdrawing his handshake, Shinto stood full height in front of the thrashing blond. "You can deny it however long you want, but that won't change the fact that we're related Haruka Tenoh, or should I say Haruka Honet...That was your real surname, our family name, before your traitorous father decided otherwise. Not very original is it, spelling it backward..." Walking back to his seat, Shinto made a hand signal instructing Spar to proceed.

Walking over to one of the stainless steel tables in the room, Spar grabbed one of the many syringes laid out onto the table. Holding the syringe upside down and tapping it with his index finger, Spar walked over to where Haruka was sitting, syringe in hand.

A look of horror glazed over Haruka's face. "What is that?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" But it was too late, with amazing agility; Spar stabbed the syringe in one quick fluid motion into Haruka's right arm, injecting the entire content.

Haruka didn't know what the drug was, but whatever it was, it was cold. Haruka could feel the cold liquid pulsing through body, causing her mucles to shiver uncontrollably. Satisfied with himself, Spar tossed the syringe aside and made his way back behind Shinto, standing at attention again.

"What was that?!" Haruka barked.

"That my lovely niece was Amobarbital, also known as truth serum. You have some knowledge of importance to me and I want it back." Shinto stated firmly.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

"Hmph. Are we back to this again? My name is Shinto Honet, oyabun of the Honet Clan, CEO of Honet Group Corp., and most importantly, your blood related uncle. Clear?"

"I don't get it…I…my dad…what?" Haruka whimpered. Haruka was starting to feel the effects of the drug on her. She was having double vision, she felt nauseous and high at the same time, and every time Shinto spoke, there was an echo in her ear, repeating his every word.

Shinto looked on, noticing her current state, aware that the truth serum was starting to wear her down. "Your father was Haruto Honet, my brother, a traitor. And you, you are his bastard child, undeserving of the Honet name!" Flashbacks of Haruto absolutely infuriated Shinto to no ends. Possessed by his sudden outburst of rage, Shinto jumped off his chair, and began repeatedly slapping Haruka across her cheeks. Fore hand, back hand, fore hand, and back hand again; Shinto had lost count, his hand starting to ache. Only when he felt Spar's hand on his shoulder did Shinto stop, snapping him out of his fury. Feeling Haruka's skin on his hand, it felt like Shinto was slapping Haruto in his face, the feeling too satisfying for words.

Nursing his hand and breathing heavily, Shinto walked back to his chair, stating his real purpose of their meeting. "Don't be so high minded. Your father was nothing more than a yakuza, just like me."

"NO!" Haruka barked. Haruka had heard every word that expelled from Shinto's mouth. Her body was starting to adjust to the serum, her vision and hearing had returned to their normal state, though her current heart rate was beating a mile a minute.

"Not only was your father a no good yakuza; stealing from the poor, exploiting the old and the weak, he was also a fucking traitor! Unworthy of the Honet name!"

Haruka found this amusing, she couldn't help but chuckle aloud at what Shinto was currently telling her.

Brows furrowed, lips thinned, of all the emotional response Shinto was expecting from her, laughter was not one of them. "You find something fucking humorous about this?!"

Continuing to loud aloud, Haruka lifted her head, eyes leveled with Shinto, "I don't give a fuck what my bastard father did! I don't give a fuck if he was a yakuza! And I most certainly don't give a fuck about you!"

"What about your girlfriend? You care about her? Hmm…"

At the mere mention of Michiru, Haruka's eyes went wide, her throat immediately closed up, her mouth adry.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, we can get down to business. There is something in your position that I want back. That your no good traitorous father rudely stole from me, I need it returned immediately. We clear?"

'What the fuck is he talking about?' Haruka thought, confused at Shinto's request. "Fucking impossible! Half an hour ago I didn't even know who my father was! How could he of left anything to me?" Haruka replied, furious with Shinto's illogic.

Standing up, Shinto began pacing in circles around Haruka, contemplating Haruka's doubt, doubtful on whether or not he should share the truth with her. 'Why not? If it means I can get the USB back faster…' he thought.

"Your father has a USB that I am in dire need returned to me. Before your dead beat father died, he went to see Nido Hoshi. Does that name ring a bell?"

'Nido Hoshi? The lockmaster?' She thought to herself. Haruka nodded her head.

"No doubt you know he was once in our clan. After stealing the USB from our possession, your father had Hoshi create a master lock and a master key for him. Hoshi tried questioning your father on what item was so precious that it needed to be sealed away with a master lock…your father didn't say, we can only assume it's the USB. Did Haruto leave you a USB?"

Before being able to decide on whether or not she should answer him truthfully, the words had already automatically left her lips, "No." Shocked at her own truthful response, Haruka deduced that it must be the truth serum working its magic.

Smirking at Haruka's truthful answer, Shinto proceeded with his questioning. "Did he leave you a key?"

"Yes." Haruka answered truthfully.

"Do you have any idea where the master lock is?"

"No."

"Do you know what the master key unlocks?"

Again, "No."

"Hmm…interesting. Seems my brother was cunning enough to leave you with the key but not the map."

"Hmph! I don't know where this USB is, you've wasted your efforts…your time." Haruka replied snidely, satisfied that the man wouldn't be getting what he desired most.

"You have one week." Shinto stated coolly, ignoring what Haruka had previously said altogether.

Wide eyed and furious, "Didn't you hear me! I said NO! I don't know where the fucking USB is! I don't fucking know what the key opens!" Haruka yelled, her fury returning.

"I doubt that will stop you detective Tenoh."

"And if I don't comply?!" Haruka baited, staring Shinto dead in the eyes, daring him to end her miserable life.

"As stubborn as your father was." Shinto nodded his head in Spar's direction. Bowing his head, Spar left the room through a steel door. Shinto turned his attention back to Haruka, a smug look on his face, attempting to egg Haruka's fury even further.

Haruka sat there, waiting for Shinto to answer her question, and that's when she heard it. Through the thin wall of the room came a loud bloody murder scream of pain, echoing through the hollow chamber. "MICHIRU!" Haruka recognized that voice anywhere. Michiru's scream continued in waves, each one sounded as if she was in more pain than previous. Haruka again tugged at her restraints, thrashing wildly like a beast aggravated by its trainer.

Futile, Michiru's bloody scream continued. Haruka's heart ached. 'It's my fault! I dragged you into this…I'm SORRY!.' Another loud murderous scream. "STOP! JUST STOP!" Haruka shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping the torturer next door had heard her surrender. "I'll do it! JUST STOP! Please!" Haruka begged, admitting defeat to the devil.

"SPAR!" Shinto shouted. With that, the room was again filled with silence. Michiru's voice could no longer be heard. Moments later, Spar reappeared in the room from the door he had exited not long ago.

"You have one week."

"NO! On one condition. You let Michiru go!"

"Hmph. You are in no position to negotiate." Shinto stated firmly.

"Why are you doing this to her?! She's innocent! Does your cold heart not care! I'm your blood niece! LET HER GO!" Haruka shouted, silent tears rolling down her cheek once more, the ache in her heart forming into endless streams of tear.

"You have your father to blame for that."

With a look of confusion, "My father?"

"He took something I loved away from me. Now I'm taking something you love away from you." Turning his back to Haruka, Shinto gave Spar the signal to go ahead. Before Shinto left the room, he reminded Haruka one last time, "You have one week."

Before Haruka had a chance to finish her line of questioning, Spar had walked over and muffled Haruka with a chloroform soaked rag. The last thing Haruka remembered before passing out was Shinto's eyes looking back at her.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Benji was preparing the paper work for the day's briefing when he heard the office fax machine print an incoming fax. Walking over to the fax machine, Benji picked up the fax and began to read it, wondering who it could be from at this early hour. "Leave of absence?" Benji questioned aloud to no one in particular. With the two forms still in hand, Benji walked over to Himi's desk where Sashi was currently discussing case matters.

"Hey Sashi."

Turning his head at the sound of his name, Sashi noticed that Benji was currently reading something very intensely, a look of distress on his face. "What's wrong Benji?"

Handing the documents in hand over to Sashi, "Haruka sent this in by fax just now, requesting a personal leave of absence…" Benji said.

Glancing it over, "Hm. You're right. I didn't hear her mention anything about a leave of absence. Weird…Did she mention anything to you about this Benji?" Sashi asked.

"Nope. Not a word, and believe me, she tells me everything. I think I should give her a call…"

"No need Benji. I'll give her a call myself, ask her what's going on before approving the leave. I need you and Himi to go over the autopsy report on Nido Hoshi with Jiro, Suri, and Dojin. I'll handle this." Sashi assured, patting Benji on the shoulder.

Nodding his head in agreement, Benji watched as Sashi walked back into his office and make the call.

* * *

When the ray of light had hit her eyelids, she started to feel herself awakening from her current state of drowsiness. Laying on her stomach, face down on a bed, Haruka supported herself on one elbow, while the other hand grabbed her head, a headache pounding on her temples.

Opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings, Haruka realized that she was in her bedroom, on her bed, covered in nothing but her sheets. 'Was it all a dream?' Haruka questioned internally. Sitting up and glancing around the room, there were no signs of a struggle anywhere. Nothing was out of place. No evidences or clues indicated that there was even a break in much less a kidnapping. "Kidnap! Michiru!" Haruka said aloud. Getting off the bed and rushing to her ensuite bathroom, her reflection revealed the truth about reality.

The woman staring back at Haruka had dried blood in her hair, open wounds and lacerations on her forehead and lips. Her eyes were seriously bruised, bloody and red shot indicating trauma. Haruka reached up to touch her open wounds. The wounds were gashing and showed no sign of healing whatsoever. "FUCK!" Haruka voiced angrily. Haruka knew the wounds needed to be stitched up but she couldn't risk going to the hospital. If she went to the hospital, she'll be forced to file an official report, then she'll be forced to tell everyone about Shinto. 'No!' If Haruka ratted Shinto out, he'll do away with Michiru before Haruka would have a chance to attempt a rescue mission.

Haruka walked out of her bathroom and picked up her cellphone off the floor. There weren't a lot of people that Haruka could trust in this world; she was one of the rare few. Scrolling down her contact list, she found who she was looking for and pressed call.

"Tokyo Medical University Hospital. How may I direct your call?"

"Patch me through to the mortuary department: Tara Abei-san."

"One moment please."

After waiting a few seconds, a familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

"Tara, I need you to make a house call at my place. Urgently. Bring your toys."

* * *

Shinto sat behind his desk, an ice pack on his right hand, swollen and bruised from beating Haruka yesterday. Even though Daiko and Keiun had given Shinto only one month to take care of business and tie up all the loose ends, there was still plenty of time for the wheel of action to takes its course. Staring off into his office, "We'll see who has the last laugh…" Shinto said out loud to himself.

A knock on the door brought Shinto out of his daze. Sitting up straight, and flipping over his ice pack, "Come in."

The two of them walked into the room, bowing to their master in respect.

"You summoned Sir."

"I want you to take out Daiko and Keiun by tonight. Can you manage Spar?" Shinto asked.

Grinning with the biggest smile Shinto has ever seen Spar with; he knew that Spar was ready.

"I thought you'd never ask Sir." Spar replied confidently, his body language oozing nothing but his utter confidence. Spar was gleeful to accept the job, he had always despised the two cocky assholes, and now that he had permission to do away with them, he was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

"Do you want me to go with him?"

"No!" Shinto snapped, "I need you to stay here. Spar can organize and utilize however many people he needs from the clan. I expect nothing short of good news on your part Spar, understand?" Shinto asked dangerously.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you Haruka?!"

Pulling her in as quickly as she could, Haruka quickly slammed the door shut, fearful her neighbours might have caught the outburst.

"Any louder and the entire building will have heard you. Wanna take my picture and put it on Facebook while you're at it?" Haruka asked mockingly. Taking Tara by the hand, Haruka sat Tara down on the couch and attempted to explain the situation to her.

Haruka knew Tara was worthy of her trust, and she absolutely did trust Tara to hold her tongue with her secret, it's the Honet clan and Shinto she doesn't trust. The less Tara knows, the less danger she'll be in. 'I already dragged Michiru into this mess, I don't want you to go down either…I'm sorry.' Haruka felt guilty lying to Tara, but desperate times called for desperate needs.

"…and so I basically got into a bar fight; it wasn't fair though, it was 5 against 1." Haruka lied convincingly.

Nodding her head, "I see…I still don't get why you can't just visit an E.R. I'm sure they'll patch you up just fine."

Thinking fast on her feet, "Well..I..uh…I can't go to the E.R. I an officer, if One Police Plaza finds out I was in a bar fight, they'll suspend me, and if worse comes to worse, I might be kicked off the force. Please Tara! I never ask you for much, do this for me." Haruka pleaded to Tara.

Tara always had a soft spot for the blond, and seeing Haruka in her current state of suffering, Tara had no valid reasoning to reject her request. The Haruka she had known had perfectly scalped features, the present day Haruka sitting in front of her had lacerations, wounds, swelling, and bruises on her once perfect face; it made Haruka look like a badly beaten rag doll. Inhaling a deep breath, Tara remembered her Hippocratic Oath, "Fine. Hand me my bag. I'll start by disinfecting your wounds."

Thankful, Haruka hugged Tara tightly; Haruka was sincerely grateful for her assistance. Haruka needed to be in her best physical shape if she had any chance to taking down the devil himself.

Over the next few hours, Tara spent her time disinfecting Haruka wounds. Once thoroughly cleaned, Tara proceeded to tape up the small wounds, while the larger lacerations and gashes had to be stitched up. It took a total of 97 stitches to completely sew the blond back up. Almost finishing up, Tara had to address the swelling that was overcoming the pretty blond's face. Taking a vial of drug up and filling it in her syringe, Tara tapped it a few times, ensuring no air was present in the syringe.

Holding Haruka's face in one hand, the other with a syringe, "Hold still Haruka, this is going to hurt." Hurt was an understatement, the moment the syringe made contact with Haruka's temple, the whole building shook, "AAAAHHHH SHIT!!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hunching her back and holding her head in her hands, "What did you give me Tara? That hurt like shit…I'm not feeling too good…"

Putting her medical supplies back into her bag, "Serves you right to try to pick a fight. I gave you Naproxen sodium. It's an anti-inflammatory drug; it should help with your swelling. If you response well, the swelling should go down within the next 2-3 hours. Side effects into nausea, drowsiness, and migraines though." Tara replied.

"I'll live." Looking up at Tara from the couch, "Thanks again Tara. I owe you one."

Opening the door and helping herself out, Tara looked back at the blond lying on the couch, slipping in and out of consciousness from the drug, "No problem, but please, take good care of yourself. Don't hesitate to call me if anything comes up, okay?"

Haruka had already slipped into a dreamless sleep before Tara had even begun her sentence. Taking one last pleading look at the blond, 'I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Haruka…'

* * *

The office of Division 42 was near empty, only Suri had remained behind, finishing up on his 42-E notes. The rest of the team was either out on field work or was gathering information on the streets from informants. Stretching his arms in his chair, Benji yawned, reflecting on the seemingly boring day he had had. 'Working desk duty sucks!' Benji thought to himself. That's when Benji caught glimpse of the familiar sandy blond walking briskly by his office widow, head hanging lowly. 'Was that Haruka?'

Leaping off his chair, Benji quickly swung open his door and commenced a foot pursuit on his partner. "Haruka!" Benji yelled loudly, all the while keeping his pace. "Haruka!"

Upon hearing her name, the blond stopped dead in her tracks. 'FUCK! Caught red handed! Ugh. Benji was going to find out sooner or later…' With that, Haruka turned to face his partner.

Wide eyed, brows raised high, a shocked expression on his face, the first words that came out of his mouth was the exact response she had gotten from Tara when she first laid eyes on her, "What the fuck happened to you Haruka?!" Benji questioned in a disbelieving tone. Walking up to his partner, Benji attempted to touch one of Haruka's many wounds, but before Benji's finger even gently grazed it, Haruka turned away, hissing from the pain.

After Haruka had awakened from her slumber, her swellings had pretty much disappeared. All that remained on her face of the horrible incident was her stitches and bruises.

"It's nothing Benji. I got into a really bad bar fight the other night." Lying once again with the story she had made up.

Sensing that his partner was withholding the truth, Benji probed further, "You? In a bar fight?"

"I had one too many to drink, I was flirting with the wrong girl, things got ugly, and voilà, an old fashion beat down."

"You sound awfully perky for someone who had their ass handed to them…"

'If only you knew Benji.' Haruka thought. "Look, I'll be fine. I'm here to look for Toei. I gotta speak with Sashi too. I think I'm going to need a few weeks of personal time, you know, to recollect myself, give myself some time to heal."

"Uh huh. I thought you already handed in your leave of absence forms. Sashi proved your leave this morning." Benji stated matter-of-factly.

Now it was Haruka's turn to be addled by the turn of events, 'Did I file the papers already?' Haruka questioned herself, eyes moving rapidly, trying to recall any blackouts she had experienced. 'No, I don't think I did…' "You said Sashi already approved my leave?"

"Yep. Got your notice this morning by fax myself."

'I don't have time for games.' Haruka mentally noted. "It's fine Benji, let it go. Maybe I forgot, you know, from my concussion. Anyway I have to go find Toei now, I'll talk with you later."

Haruka turned to leave for the basement when a hand grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around. Turning to face Benji, Benji gave Haruka a sincere look of worry, "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, all you have to do is ask. You got that rookie?"

Touched by Benji's sentiment, Haruka sometimes questioned what she did in her previous life to deserve such loyal good friends. "I will Benji." Giving Benji a tight hug; Haruka knew deep down, no matter how bad it gets between her and Shinto, she won't be calling Benji. No. She couldn't risk putting him in danger.

Leaving his embrace, Haruka made her way to the basement of the Tokyo Metro Department where a sea of indexes and case files are held. Walking over to the familiar desk clerk, Haruka gave her best charmingly smile, hopefully to get what she's looking for.

"Hi Toei."

Turning towards the owner of the voice, Toei met those dark teal eyes that she was once love stricken with. "Hi Haruka" Toei replied coldly.

Closing the distance between the two, Haruka could sense the tension, this was going to be harder than she anticipated. "Listen Toei, I have a big favour to ask you. I need you to help me pull up all the case files you have on a Haruto Honet."

Toei looked up from her paper work at the mention of the name, "I thought I already gave Suri all the information I had on the Honet clan."

"You did. But I'm not looking for information on the Honet clan, I'm looking specifically at Haruto Honet."

Weary as to whether or not she should help the blond, Toei decided it was best to keep her professional and private life apart, even though the blond did use her before, she had gotten over it. "Gimme 20 minutes to collect the files."

'YES!' "Thank you Toei!" Haruka voiced, locking the smaller woman in an embrace.

While Toei was running around the entire basement looking and tracking down old case files, Haruka sat at a study desk in the corner. Haruka knew she had to work fast, if not for herself than for Michiru. Haruka closed her eyes, holding her head, shaking Michiru's bloody murderous scream from her head. 'Just a while longer, I'll get you back. This I swear!' Haruka vowed to herself.

Returning shortly after, Toei brought Haruka 69 case files in total, all relating to Haruto Honet. Toei didn't know what the blond was up to, returning back to her desk, Toei left Haruka alone for the day; she knew better than to bother Haruka when she was working a case.

Haruka began the long and tiring journey delving into his late father's life as a yakuza. If Haruka was to have any hope of recovering this USB, she had to get into Haruto's mindset; understand his school thought, how he felt, how he acted, and even then, the chances of Haruka recovering the missing USB 18 years after it was taken would be like finding a needle in a 100 acre field of hay.

* * *

"He's playing us for fools! Why did you agree to extend the dead line?! I say we march into his office and fucking blow his brains out!"

"What did I say about acting rashly…" Daiko replied, with his infamous calm demeanor.

Daiko Chisu was petite man, calm and calculating. Even in the midst of chaos, Daiko would be able to keep his composure, breaking not even a sweat. Keiun Saici was the exact opposite of Daiko. Keiun was a short and robust man, with the body of a gladiator, Keiun would much rather let his fist do the talking. The two had agreed to partner up, together joining forces to take down the incompetent fool that was the old and decrepit Shinto Honet.

"I gave Shinto an extra month for a reason. Think about it. Even with the extra time, if he fails to retrieve the USB back, we then have an excuse to have him resign as oyabun of Honet. We can rightfully assume his men from within the clan. Once he steps down, with no man power, we can buy out his share in the Honet Group Corp. as well…Once we've stripped him bone dry, we can do whatever the fuck we want with him then."

Keiun's eyes suddenly glimmered with Daiko's brilliant plan, mouth slightly ajar, hands clasped together, rubbing it together greedily. "OH! I like the sound of that!"

A sudden knock at their door drew both the yakuzas' attention from their discussion. Daiko stared from the door back to Keiun sitting across from him, one brow slightly raised; a look of suspicion graced his face. "Who knows we're here at this hour? You expecting anybody?" Daiko asked.

"Probably some dumbass trying to make door-to-door sales. Leave it to me." Keiun replied coolly. Walking to the door, Keiun raised his chest high, pumped the muscles in his arms making him appear more robust and muscular than he typically was.

Opening the door swiftly, Keiun laid eyes on a tall thin man in regular plain clothes. "We don't want anything you're selling! NOW BEAT IT!" Keiun threatened loudly.

The tall stranger stared straight at Keiun, not intimidated by the man before him. "Keiun Saici, I'm with the Tokyo Metro Police Department, I have an arrest warrant for your arrest." The stranger replied calmly, standing his ground, unwavering as he stated his purpose.

"HA!" Disbelieving that this scrawny little man was an officer, much less take a man twice his size down single handedly. "You're shitting me! You're a police officer?! You're gonna arrest me?! Like fuck you are! Show me your badge!" Keiun replied mockingly.

"Here!" Suddenly appearing seemingly out of nowhere, standing beside the stranger was a man Keiun recognized as Spar, Shinto's right hand man. Before Keiun knew what was coming to him, Spar pulled out his revolver and delivered one clean shot to the center of Keiun's forehead. Keiun's last reaction was a look of horror mixed with shock at the sudden turn of events. With the searing hot lead lodged in between his eyes, Keiun's dropped down onto his knees, eyes wide open staring at Spar before flopping face down onto the door step.

The loud gunshot alerted Daiko of the situation; Daiko immediately leaped off his chair onto his feet, ready to defend himself. Before Daiko even had a chance to reach for his weapon in his waistband, a second bullet was fired, hitting Daiko in the dead center of his forehead, passing through his skull and lodging itself into an adjacent wall behind him. Blood spewed from Daiko's mouth before he collapsed onto the table in front of him, dying instantaneously, execution style from a single gunshot wound to the head.

Grinning, thoroughly impressed by his partner's level of accuracy. "That was one hell of a shot!"

"Thanks. It's not my first time."

"You want help cleaning up the mess?" Spar asked, satisfied that he did not fail to disappoint his master.

"No. Leave now. I'll take over from here."

Nodding his head, Spar hopped on his Yamaha FZ6 and sped down the urban streets of Tokyo, leaving his partner behind to tidy off the mess.

Holstering his Glock, he walked into the office, bypassing Keiun's limp body, he walked over to the table where Daiko currently laid, his lifeless eyes still ajar. "Bastard didn't even know what hit him." Reaching out and searching the man's waistband, he found what he was looking for: Daiko's 9mm handgun.

Taking the gun, he released its safety, placing the barrel of the gun against his left shoulder blade. Inhaling a few deep breaths, his index finger pulled on the trigger. A loud shot rang through the room, blood splattering on the floor. Releasing the gun upon impact, he fell onto the floor, the pain emitting from the searing hot lead caused him to hiss loudly.

Using his right hand, he grabbed the department issued walkie, pressing down on the send button. "Calling Central! Calling Central!"

A static voice replied, "Go for Central!"

"10-00! I repeat 10-00! Officer down! I need a bus sent to 44 Jeiki Street STAT!"

"Roger that. Code 10-00! I repeat code 10-00! Identify."

"Badge No# 35839. Captain Sashi Jino of Division 42."

* * *

**A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming!! You guys like it? What do you think?**

**No worries guys, I'm already aware of the USB time line of existence...everything will become apparent as the stories progresses.**

**Spar is a heartless psychotic psychopath. You saw what he did to Nido Hoshi. What do you think he's going to do with Michiru? Hm…?**

**Now that you know Shinto's true intentions and Haruka's mission, do you know where this is going?**

**Review guys, tell me what you think. All comments are much appreciated as it helps me grow and develop into a better writer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Traitors

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

Katana: a traditional samurai sword

Oyabun: boss, the "Don" of the clan, the one in charge.

**CH 8: Traitors**

Haruka turned her cherry siren on, driving at maximum speed heading towards Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Spending what seemed like an eternity reviewing case files, all 68 files were nothing of interest, they only detailed Haruto Honet's life as a yakuza. Haruto Honet started his life of crime at the tender age of 14 and had been in and out of prison since, nothing, not even a hint of evidence from such files could direct Haruka on where she could begin locating the missing USB stick. Of the 69 files, only 1 presented something of interest, something that immediately held Haruka's attention. According to official records, Haruto Honet was registered on a birth certificate as the father to a baby girl, born in Tokyo at Tokyo Medical University Hospital, the same hospital as Tara. Haruka was also hoping that the original birth certificate would contain the identity of Haruka's mother as well; from Haruka's encounter with Shinto till present, nobody has made any mention of Haruka's mother at all.

Haruka wasn't stupid nor was she naïve; she knew she was on a wild goose chase, chasing a ghost. Not a technological expert by any means, Haruka knew for a fact that flash drives didn't come into existence till the early 2000, which meant that Shinto knows for a fact Haruto stole something from him, he just doesn't know exactly what. Haruka had thoroughly thought this through, she had been given a one week deadline, if by then she still hasn't found whatever Shinto is looking for, his ignorance can definitely work in Haruka's favor. Haruka would present to Shinto a data chip, claiming this is in fact what Haruto stole, not some non-existent USB flash drive. Haruka could only pray her plan could stall Shinto for a few precious minutes, enough time for Haruka to get Michiru somewhere safe. The moment Michiru's bloody murderous screams reached Haruka's ears; Haruka knew she would have to rescue Michiru using any means, even if it meant sacrificing herself in a suicide mission. With every passing hour, day, Haruka would grow more worrisome about Michiru's safety.

Her tires came to a screeching halt; Haruka hastily parked her car in a handicap space in front of the hospital. Making her way to the entrance lobby, Haruka's cellphone began vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haruka."

"Hey Jiro, what's wrong?"

"Didn't Benji tell you? Sashi's in the hospital!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, "WHAT?! Is he alright?! Why didn't anybody tell me?" Haruka screamed into her receiver, angry that she was kept in the dark.

"Well…I thought Benji told you. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to visit Sashi today after work with the guys."

"I can't, I'm in the middle of something. Which hospital is Sashi recuperating at? Maybe I can send some flowers over…" Even though it broke Haruka's heart knowing her friend was in the hospital, she couldn't spare the time or the day.

"Oh ya, sure. I heard from Dojin that Sashi's currently in ICU at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It's cool; I was just calling to ask, maybe another time. I gotta go now Haruka, you take care."

"You too Jiro." And with that, Haruka hung up, her heart heavy with guilt.

* * *

"Something just doesn't add up!" Benji scolded himself.

Crossing the Caution tape of the crime scene, case folder in hand, Benji read aloud the case report.

"A confidential informant had alerted me last minute while out on field work that a narcotics dealing was under way at 44 Jeiki Street. Time constricted, unable to call for back up, I approached the property cautiously. Banging on the door, I announced my presence, and informed the occupants of the property that I was an officer of the law, telling them to open the door with their hands in the air. I could not forcefully enter the property as I did not have probable cause. The door immediately swung open. I identified him as Keiun Saici: victim #1. I told him to put his hands where I could see them, above his head. Keiun Saici didn't comply, and began inching his right hand toward his waistband at what appeared to be a handgun. Noncompliant I had no alternative choice but to use deadly force to restraint Keiun Saici; shooting him in the frontal temporal region. Disabling Keiun Saici, victim no#2: Daiko Chisu fired a single shot, hitting me in the left shoulder blade. Injured, I shouted orders many times for him to drop his weapon, to cease fire. Incompliant, I was again forced to use deadly force, shooting Daiko Chisu in the frontal temporal region as well. Injured, I immediately called Central, alerting them of a 10-00."

Benji looked up from his case file to spot the #1 marker on the floor, signifying that's where victim #1: Keiun Saici had fallen, near the doorway; corresponding with the report. Walking into the stuffy room, the scent of blood still afresh, Benji walked over to the table where marker #2: Daiko Chisu had fallen. Looking from where the marker #2 was, and back to the doorway, it was a good 10 maybe 12 feet range. "That's not possible…"

Benji set the case file down, walking over to the doorway himself. Unholstering his Glock, assuring the safety was on; Benji imitated a head shot from the doorway to where Daiko Chisu had presumably fallen. With one eyes closed, tongue sticking out, Benji shot an imaginary bullet...something just wasn't right. "A head shot under the best of circumstances would be difficult to make, but Sashi made the shot after getting shot by Daiko." Benji said aloud of himself, vocalizing his train of thought.

Walking back over to pick up the case file, Benji noticed something beside the umbrella stance, 'Is that blood?!' He asked himself. Referring back to the case file, it made no mention of a 4th suspect on scene. The trickle of blood splatter was far enough away from the doorway not to be Keiun Saici's, yet not close enough to be Daiko Chisu's. Benji walked closer to inspect the blood splatter, tracing his fingers over the blood pattern. The blood splatter pattern was different; the blood is splattering at an upward angle towards the left. "Blood splatter from an inflicted gunshot wound would be downward, but these are at an upward angle, to the left, which means whoever the blood belonged to shot themselves in the left…" Stunned at the realization of what this meant, Benji stood there in the foyer wall clutching his chest, wide eyed. Putting the remaining pieces of the puzzle together, Benji's shocked and stunned reaction was replaced by anger and fury. "Son of a bitch!"

Enraged at the revelation, Benji got up from his squatting position, ready to storm out of the building when something caught his eyes. From the corner of the room, was a dim red flashing blinker.

* * *

A knock at her office door made her look up from her computer screen. "Come in."

"Hi Tara. Am I catching you at a bad time?" Haruka asked.

"No, come on in and have a seat. Did your stitches tear? Want me to look at it?" Tara asked in a nursing tone.

Putting her hands up defensively, "No, I'm healing up fine. I actually came to ask you a favor, something I couldn't do over the phone."

Noticing Haruka's serious manner, Tara's office suddenly felt silence. "What's wrong Haruka?"

Hesitating for a few moments, Haruka looked up to meet Tara in the eyes, "I need you to help me look up my birth certificate. It should be in the hospital's referential record system."

"I can only access birth certification records if you were born in this hospital, you weren't born in this hospital." Tara stated.

"Haruka Tenoh wasn't, but Haruka Honet is."

Confused as to what the blond was trying to imply, Tara came straight out to ask her, "What are you saying Haruka?"

"My real name is Haruka Honet, I was born at this hospital, and records should indicate Haruto Honet as my biological father. I need to know who my mother is."

"Are you trying to find your birth parents?" Tara asked, curious to the nature of Haruka's request.

Haruka didn't like lying to Tara then, Haruak didn't like lying to her now, though this was the best for both parties; and in a lowly whisper replied, "Yes."

The moment Tara and Haruka met, Haruka had already disclosed to Tara that she was an orphan, raised in an orphanage. Though Tara didn't poke and pry into Haruka's past, every time Haruka's childhood or past was brought up, she would cleverly change the topic to something entirely different. If Haruka really did want to find her birth parents, Tara really didn't see the harm in helping her friend accomplish her goal.

Opening her hospital records data base, Tara typed in the name: Haruto Honet. Searching through thousands and thousands of records, 2 hits were found relating to Haruto Honet. The first hit was a birth certificate. "Lo and behold, there you are Haruka. Born Haruka Honet, Female, born to Haruto Honet and Messah Honet."

'My mother: Messah.' Haruto Honet was a ghost, with no permanent residency listed. Now that Haruka had her mother's name, maybe she'll have better luck tracking down a tangible address that she had shared with Haruto, and hopefully discover a safe behind a portrait or a secret spinning bookcase, though all too good to be true.

"Can you print that out for me Tara?"

"Sure."

Handing over Haruka's birth certificate, Tara hit the back key, going back to the original search, curious as to what the second hit in the hospital records was. Clicking on the link, Tara immediately saw that it was a death certificate. Her eyes not leaving her screen, "Haruka?"

Looking up from her birth certificate, "Yeah?"

"Did you know your father, Haruto Honet died here in this hospital?"

Haruka shook her head, nothing in the police records mentioned where or how Haruto Honet died.

"His death certificate was issued at this hospital when you were only a few months old. The official cause of death is listed as terminal acute Hodgkin's lymphoma. Its cancer of the white blood cells, spreading from the lymph nodes."

Haruka never met her father, and yet the news that the man had such a painful death saddened Haruka immensely. "What does that mean?"

With a heavy heart, "It's the most aggressive form of cancer there is. Even with intensive radiation and extensive chemotherapy, he may have had 1-2 months max. I'm sorry Haruka."

Haruka got up from her seat and walked out of the office. Before shutting the door on Tara, "Don't be. Thanks for your help." With that Haruka left the hospital to begin her research on Messah Honet. 'Hopefully she won't be a ghost.'

* * *

Night had fallen over Tokyo, though with the bright lights and crowded streets and shops, one would get the impression that it was still midday. It was a normal occurrence for the clan to hold its meetings every Friday night in an abandoned warehouse owned by the Honet Group in Okutama, an industrial district just on the outskirts of Tokyo's business district. An emergency meeting had been called, words of the slaying of Daiko and Keiun had spread faster than wild fire, every member and rival clans were talking about it, rumors and allegations were flying about. As the founder and lone elder of the group, Shinto only found it fitting that he be the one to address the matter to his men, though his true intentions falls short of innocent.

The warehouse was currently packed with Honet clan members, all 28,000 of them of be exact. Everybody was discussing and chattering with their neighbours about the slaying.

"They fucking deserved it! Messed with the wrong fucking crowd!"

"I heard that Shinto had put out a hit on them."

"Bullshit! I heard that it was the oyabun of the Nizo Clan that had put out the hit. Did you know Keiun was fucking the man's wife?!"

"I knew his dick would get him into serious shit one day…"

"SILENCE!"

Recognizing the owner of the voice, everybody in the room felt silent, nobody daring to get on Spar's bad side. Behind Spar stood Shinto; his black and gray hair neatly combed, his entire attire was black, from his blazer to his pants. Tied on Shinto right arm was a piece of red cloth, a sign of respect and mourning for the deceased in Japanese traditions. Spar stood down and let Shinto take the stage before the entire Honet Clan as their oyabun, addressing the pressing matter at hand.

With all 28,000 pairs of eyes on Shinto, Shinto returned their gazes, unwavering, his icy cold mask hiding his deviousness. In a loud roaring voice, Shinto presented his rehearsed speech, trying his very best to sound sincere and saddened. "My fellow brothers, I stand here before you with tragic news. As many of you are aware, our beloved friends, brothers Daiko and Keiun have been tragically slain…" Shinto lowered his head, tears forming in his eyes, his nose getting runny, his voice breaking up.

At the mere site of their beloved oyabun grieving for the loss of his best friends, the entire clan looked on, eating up Shinto's entire performance, worthy of an Oscar's nomination. Suddenly from within the crowd of people, someone voiced the question that many have been wondering themselves, "WHO?! Who did this?!" Following the one outburst, many members began voicing their thoughts out of turn.

"I'll fucking kill them myself!"

"Was it the Nizo clan?! Was it Yauri?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT HONET-SAN?!"

The last comment came from no other Dyon Chisu, the nephew of Daiko Chisu. Standing at the very forefront of the crowd, Dyon stood no more than 5 feet from the podium that Shinto was standing on, their eyes connected, the glares traded conveyed nothing but hatred for one another. Recomposing himself, Shinto held his hand high, signaling the clan to halt their questioning. "Daiko and Keiun did not die in the hands of a fellow brother in the brotherhood. They were hunted like animals and gunned down by a renegade dirty cop."

"WHO?!" shouted an anonymous clan member.

Inhaling a loud breath, Shinto's facial expression heavy hearted, "Captain of the Tokyo Metro Division 42: Sashi Jino."

"WE'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Cut his hands and feet off! Throw the rest of his body to the sharks!"

"We'll hunt and gun him down! Eye for an eye!"

"DO NOT ACT RASHLY! Daiko and Keiun would not want to see his men hurt or imprisoned because of them. I will not let my brothers' revenge go unavenged, but to do this, we must unite together as one. I hereby extend my hand of invention to Daiko and Keiun's men, for you to join the Honet clan once and for all, with no more labels separating us! No more Daiko's men, or Keiun's men, or Shinto's men. NO! From this day forward, you will proudly call yourself Honet men, of the Honet Clan! Acting as Oyabun of Honet Clan, I will see to it that our clan grows with each passing day, and fuck those that stand in our way!"

A sudden uproar of cheering erupted in the tightly packed warehouse, its echoes reaching even the farthest corners of the building. All 28,000 now Honet Clan member pumped their fist in the air repeatedly, each and every single out chanting their support for Shinto Honet.

"Oyabun!"

"Oyabun!"

"Oyabun!"

"Oyabun!"

Shinto's previous emotions of grievance were entirely gone, instead replaced by a look of satisfaction and excitement, his lips parting into a wide grinned smile. Shinto had accomplished what he had intended to do when he ordered for the execution of Daiko and Keiun, to take their men and claim it as his own. Daiko and Keiun each had men of their own; and although both men claimed to support the biddings of the Honet Clan, Shinto knew that if he'd ever crossed the two, they would immediately withdraw their men, thereby crippling Shinto and the Honet Clan immensely of its man power. Shino knew this was all politics, but it worried him to no ends knowing that the survival of the Honet Clan and Honet Group Corp. depended on the two buffoons. Daiko had signed his own death certificate; the day Daiko had threatened to withdraw his men from the Honet Clan, when he had given Shinto the one month deadline, Shinto began expediting their demise. All had gone according to plan, with Shinto reaping the benefits that came with their demise, all 13,000 of them to be correct. Daiko and Keiun's men totaled at 13,000; combining that and his own men, Shinto now had absolute control of all 28,000 men, all willing to do his biddings on command.

As the cheering in the warehouse died down, a familiar voice reached Shinto's ears.

"Oyabun. You still haven't answered us yet, what are you going to do about my Uncle's death?! Just let it go unavenged? Cause you're too chicken shit?!"

Immediately sidestepping from behind Shinto, Spar leaped off the stage and closed the distance between him and Dyon. It all happened too quickly for Dyon to react. Reaching up to grab Dyon's collar in one hand, with another Spar delivered a powerful right hook to the man's jaw. Falling flat on his back upon impact, Dyon cowered in a ball, with his hands covering his head; the rest of the clan members moved back, away from the commotion, nobody extending a helping hand to Dyon. As Spar was about to bounce on the fallen coward, the voice of Shinto's command halted him in his steps.

"ENOUGH!" Shinto shouted.

Giving the coward a dirty look, Spar turned back to face Shinto and bow his head in respect before returning back on stage, returning to Shinto's side once again.

Clearing his throat loudly, Shinto reclaimed the crowd's attention. "As Chisu-san so politely asked, acting as Oyabun, my first duty is to see to it that Daiko and Keiun's murderer is avenged. I only ask that you give me a few days' time. DO NOT! I repeat do not interfere! I will personally handle this. I will cut his head off with a Katana, and use it to in a Kami ceremony in honouring our fallen brothers! Daiko Chisu and Keiun Saici deserved nothing but the highest honour. WHO IS WITH ME?!"

For the second time that night, the warehouse again erupted in a loud uproar for their new Oyabun. Every single one of the 28,000 member in attendance ate up everything that spewed from Shinto's deceiving mouth, all except for one. Dyon had picked himself off the floor, nursing his aching jaw. Dyon didn't join in the night's chanting like his fellow brothers did, instead, had his own plans for his Oyabun.

* * *

The constant beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that kept Sashi company during his stay in the Intensive Care Unit the entire time. Now that he was out of ICU, Sashi had been transferred to a private room where he would only have to spend a few more days isolated from the public before he could be released. During the first few days, almost the entire department one moment or another had been by to visit and congratulate the hero of the hour, for taking out two of most notorious fugitives in all of Japan. Sashi couldn't decide which ached more: his shoulder blade or his hand from all the congratulatory handshakes he's been receiving.

Lying with his back against a propped up pillow, Sashi finally had time to replay the events of that fateful day. Replaying it over and over again in his mind, Sashi mentally retraced his steps; confident that he had covered his ass, everything from the crime scene to his official report was flawless. Sashi had pre-planned the entire cover story, rehearsing it till it became second nature, till everything literally rolled off his tongue. It had been one of the best decisions of his life accepting this job, not only did it bring about fame and prestige from the force but it also brought him untold fortunes. Shinto had promised to pay him out in three series of sums; it'll look less "suspicious" as Shinto had put it. With the payout he was getting, Sashi would have enough money to cover his debt and then some; for the first time, life was good to him.

Snapping out of it and being bored out of his mind, Sashi started looking around his room, the guys back at the station had brought him tones of craps. Everything ranging from flowers, to balloons, teddy bears, chocolate, and a few fruit basket that had since rotted, attracting dozens of pesky fruit flies. 'Gotta ask the nurse to throw those out for me' he made a mental note to himself. The sun had risen not long ago in the busy city of Tokyo, unable to sleep from the amount of excitement that had been coursing through his body from the mere thought of the money that was soon to be his, Sashi just couldn't wait to be released from the hospital. A knock at his door caught Sashi's attention, thinking that it was a nurse doing her rounds. "It's unlocked, come in."

In stepped a man that Sashi hasn't seen since he landed himself here; the last time Sashi had seen him, he had been clean shaven and looked presentable, the man standing before him now was gruff, his hair uncombed, his face covered in short stubbles, evident that he hadn't been shaving for days, his eyes was puffy and had large eye bags underneath.

"God damn it Benji, you look like shit! What happened? What are you doing here at this hour? Is everything already?" Sashi asked concerningly.

Benji stepped into the room, with his case file still in hand. Closing the door, Benji made sure that the door was locked; he didn't want any unwanted distractions. Walking to the foot of the bed, Benji threw Daiko Chisu and Keiun Saici's case file onto Sashi's lap.

Sensing the intensity radiating off of Benji's, his usual calm and relaxing demeanor were now practically non-existent. "Is this a case you're working on? Want help with it?" Picking up the case file, Sashi flipped it open, the first page was pictures from the crime scene; photos of Daiko and Keiun lying face down in their own pool of blood, their lifeless eyes still ajar. Confused to why Benji would be looking into this case file, he wasn't in internal investigations. "What's the meaning of this Benji?" Sashi asked.

"Stop pretending." Benji replied lightly.

Arching his eyebrows, Sashi was confused at what Benji was saying to him, confused at the entire encounter. "Stop what Benji?"

Unable to hold his rage any longer, Benji banged his fist onto the overbed table, "Stop this whole fucking charade!"

Taken aback by what the man before him was saying, 'Does he know?' Sashi thought.

Still at the foot of the bed, Benji closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his climbing heart rate. In a calm tone of voice, Benji continued his line of questioning. "Who is Spar? Hm? What did he have to do with Nido Hoshi's murder?! What about the crime scene?!"

The moment the words 'S-P-A-R' came to reach Sashi's own two ear, he felt his body stiffen instantly, his blood froze, his eyes locked with Benji's, a look of fear written all over Sashi's pretty-boy face. Sashi's mere expression and body language was enough confirmation for Benji. His friend, a man who he looked up to on the force, a man he once held as being the cleanest cop on the force was now reduced to being a lowly rat.

Sashi immediately voided his face of any and all emotions, his police training immediately taking over. "I don't know where you got that from, but I don't know any Spar. And don't you forget, it was you that tainted the Nido Hoshi crime scene, not me. So for your own good, I would stop all the accusations and finger pointing, my friend." Sashi added extra emphasis on the last two words.

Benji knew this was going to be easy, the man was highly trained in interrogational tactics, but he wasn't a fool about to be played again. "It was me. I was there in the office that night when I overheard your conversation with Spar. I overheard everything. How you manipulated me into doing your bidding, complimenting Spar on a job well done. You saw Nido Hoshi's autopsy report, can you condone such monstrosity?! Did it fucking slip your mind that you're an officer of the law?! To thinking I fucking looked up to you!" Benji yelled angrily at his friend's blatant betrayal.

"So it was you that I saw creeping outside my door...and to think that I was starting to questioning my own sanity." Straightening his sitting position, Sashi took his mask off, and revealed his true colours. "Hmph. You're quite the detective Benji, not as dumb as you appear to be." Sashi scoffed. Sashi threw the case file he was handed earlier back on the overbed table. "I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. You're right; it was I that set up Nido Hoshi's murder. How'd you think Spar found him in the first place? I purposely told Spar to setup Nido Hoshi's crime scene to be as gruesome as possible, the more blood the better. I knew you had a weak stomach, couldn't hold anything in at the site of blood. Why'd you think I purposely selected you and Haruka to visit Nido Hoshi's shop in the first place? Hm? Because I know with enough clues given, Haruka would be able to find Hoshi's body…and knowing your weak stomach, it was only a matter of time before you emptied your stomach content. You were the star of that scene. But you know, regardless of what my plans were, if you weren't so useless and pathetic, and were actually able to hold your tongue, my plan could have been easily foiled…I didn't force you to vomit, you did that yourself." Sashi stated in a cold icy tone of voice.

'Manipulated. Nothing but his fucking stringed puppet.' Benji felt blood boil, his right eye twitching slightly at Sashi's revelations. "And them?" Benji asked, pointing to the case file.

Sashi pondered for a moment on whether he should indulge the man. 'I don't see why not? It's not like he'll be telling anyone soon.' Nodding his head at Benji, "What about them?"

"There was no confidential informant was there?"

"Got another right again, two in a row, you're on a roll. Wow. See, if your power of deductions were this effective during investigations, you would have made captain before me…instead of being a lowly senior officer for 8 long years now." Sashi replied snidely.

Benji remained silent, unmoving, unwavering; he wasn't going to give the reaction that Sashi was so desperately craving for.

"I killed the two fuckers. I surprised them with a visit, caught them off guard. You see the difference between you and I is that I use my brain, I plan ahead. I had been stalking them, tracking their daily routines, premeditating my attack; they didn't even see it coming. I knew they held their weekly meetings at Jeiki Street; that their men exchanged shifts at precisely 4:20pm. I struck then, plain and simple. You gotta admit Benji, two head shots on moving targets, that's pretty impressive am I right?" Using his hand to imitate a gun, Sashi closed one eye, and pointed his imaginary gun at Benji head, "Bang. Bang."

That was the last straw, Benji exploded, his anger erupting like a volcano, his rage oozing like fiery hot magma. Shoving the overbed table hard across the room, Benji held Sashi by the neckline of his hospital gown, choking the sadistic life out of the rat bastard. Benji hardened his grasp, staring down into the man's soulless eyes. Benji raised one of his fist, ready to strike. Instead of flinching and turning way, Sashi only lifted his face higher from his sitting position, as if welcoming Benji's fist to connect with his face.

"Brawns over brains again my friend. Has my story taught you nothing? Don't forget that I'm still your commanding officer. Punching your superior won't look good in your personnel file would it now?" Sashi asked mockingly, egging him on.

Benji lowered his fist, but not his grasp on the man's shirt. Point an accusing finger at Sashi, "You're right. I shouldn't take matters into my own hand, maybe I should share this information with One Police Plaza, see how they like it."

The silence in the room was interrupted by Sashi's loud cackling, his head thrown aback, tears forming in the man's eyes. "Oh shit! Whew. Almost didn't catch my breath there. You're a funny man Benji. You really think I'm stupid enough to reveal this much if I thought you could report me?"

Benji's facial expression remained unfazed, not seeing the flaw in his plan to report the corrupt bastard.

"Who do you think O.P.P is going to believe? A decelerated officer of the force; the youngest to ever make the ranks of Captain in the entire history of the Department, a hero who took down two of the most notorious yakuzas in all of Japan, wanted by even Interpol. Or you, a lowly senior officer who has had more internal investigations and suspensions than everyone on the forced combined, an officer who is now on official desk duty because he tainted an active crime scene by spewing his guts? If you asked me, you look guiltier than I do of being a corrupt cop." Sashi snickered.

Benji knew he was right, if he went to O.P.P with nothing but accusations, with nothing to back them up, he would be taunted by his fellow officers, or worst, slandering your commanding officer could be cause for suspension. Being suspended from the force was the last thing Benji needed now, even on desk duty; he would be able to keep an eye on the man 24/7. Benji was shaking from his overwhelming sense of fury for the conniving man, but he had no other choice. Benji released Sashi from his grasp.

Fixing his hospital gown and patting out the wrinkles, "Wise choice. I'm the man of the hour, don't you forget that. I took a bullet for the force; I wear my badge of honour proudly on my shoulder. Where's your's? Oh right. I almost forgot, you took one for the force too…in your bloody ass asshole." Sashi openly mocked.

Benji wasn't going to stand here and let the man insult him; he had better things to do. Grabbing his case folder from the overbed table, Benji unlocked the door and let himself out. Turning back to face Sashi, he had some last words for the man. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Slamming the door shut, leaving Sashi alone with his thoughts once again.

Grabbing a cup by his bedside table, Sashi violently threw the cup across the wall, breaking into hundred of tiny pieces upon impact. "FUCK!" Sashi screamed. Reaching for his cellphone, Sashi dialed the familiar number, waiting for the recipient to pick up his call.

"What do you want?" The familiar voiced asked into the receiver, skipping all formalities.

"We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. This chapter didn't deal with Haruka much, and our beloved Michiru is still missing in action. I promise we'll get more Haruka next chapter. This chapter was a necessity. I needed to highlight the devious nature of both Shinto Honet and Sashi Jino; those bastards. Don't worry, Sashi's fate has been sealed, he'll get what's coming to him; just don't tell him, he might skip town.**

**I made a House M.D reference in this story, did you guys catch it? I fucking love House, though I have to admit, it's starting to suck. Oh right, this is a Sailormoon fanfic, almost went on a tangent there. I don't know if it's me, but with every story and the daily news I'm reading, it feels like the bad guys are taking over this world doesn't it?**

**Anyways, please read and review; it's greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

Joss money: banknotes that are burned, to be used in the after life

Katana: a traditional samurai sword

**CH 9: Hidden**

Driving for 45 minutes, Haruka had been able to attain a permanent address of residency for Messah Honet; unlike Haruto, Messah wasn't a ghost. Arriving in a quiet suburban street, Haruka parked her cruiser on the street curb, cutting the engine. "949 Ruyi Avenue. Should be the right place…"

The house from the outside was extremely grand, but looked run downed compared to the other houses on the block. Walking up to the front door, Haruka knocked a few times, hoping whoever was home would be able to let her have a look around, maybe answer some of her questions about the previous owners. After knocking a dozen times, knuckles red and aching, Haruka reached for the doorknob; to her surprise, it was unlocked. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Walking through the foyer, the house gave Haruka the creeps. 'Maybe it's abandoned.' The lights were off, dust covered much of the hardwood floor, white drapes covered the furniture in the living room. "Wow." Was all Haruka managed to say when she entered the kitchen. The kitchen was extremely spacious; oakwood cupboards, refrigerator, stove top, industrial sized oven, microwave, the works. 'Someone liked to cook…' The mere thought of her mother cooking in the emptied dust filled kitchen broke Haruka's heart, knowing her mother loved to cook, yet not having any recollection of what her cooking tasted like.

Still with no signs of life, Haruka concluded that the house must have been abandoned since her parents' death. Opening the last remaining door on the ground floor, Haruka entered what appeared to be the Den of the house. Haruka reached for the light switch, hoping there was still electricity. To her surprise, the lights in the Den lighted up, "Huh."

The moment the lights hit, Haruka released a gasp of air, hitting her off guarding. Adjacent to Haruka, hanging in the middle of the Den was a life size family portrait of a young Haruto and Messah holding what appeared to be a few month old Haruka. The couples in the portrait were young, happy, and full of life; the mere sight of which made Haruka smile, warming her entire body. Haruka had Haruto's teal eyes, but looked nothing like him, instead, was Messah's exact replica. Walking up to the portrait, Haruka extended her arm, wanting to touch it, wanting to feel it; Haruka knew it was stupid, but this was the closest she was ever going to get to touching her mother.

But before her hands reached the portrait, a sharp object struck Haruka hard across the nape of her neck. Acting on reflex, Haruka spun around just in time to block the second shot with her left forearm, using her right arm to deliver a full body clothesline to her attacker. To Haruka's surprise, her attacker was a bat wielding old man, Haruka guessed maybe in his late 60's. Rubbing her neck, "Who are you?"

Lying on his back, the old man's face was drained of all its colour, pale and thin as a sheet of paper. His gaze drew from Haruka back to the portrait, landing back on Haruka again, "Messah?"

* * *

The light emitting from his computer screen was the only source of light, the entire room was pitch black, the curtains drawn, tightly shut to deter anyone from looking in. Moving his mouse, he dragged all the files in the folder into a USB flash drive. 2 minutes. The entire data transfer would take him 2 minutes. Using his time wisely, he opened the system data base, accessing its Global Positioning System. Typing in the license plate that he knew by heart, it took only a matter of seconds before her location was found: 949 Ruyi Avenue, Tokyo, JP. Jotting down the address, he pulled the USB from its drive and dumped it into an envelope, quickly sealing its contents. Checking his computer screen one last time, the green dot still hadn't moved from its current location; satisfied, he grabbed his keys and rushed to 949 Ruyi Avenue.

* * *

A knock at his door meant that his guest of honour had arrived. "Come in."

Shinto turned his leather chair around, "Sashi. Good to see you again. How's your wound coming along?" Shinto asked, his patience thinning out with this whole charade.

Bowing this head in respect, "Thank you for your concern Sir, got the all clear from the doctors just yesterday, I should be able to resume duty in one or two day's time."

"Excellent news indeed. Now explain to me what you meant when you said we had a problem?"

Bowing his head once again, only this time in shame. "Sorry Sir. It appears that there is a leak."

Raising his brows, "A leak?"

"Yes Sir. Benji Bento, one of my subordinates. He put the pieces together, he knows about our involvement in Nido Hoshi's death, as well as Daiko and Keiun's death. It appears minimal though, my words against his."

Shinto's face was voided of any emotions, though his stomach was turned upside down and inside out, 'Incompetent fuck.' Getting up from his chair, Shinto made his way around the desk, to stand side by side with Sashi. Patting his back in a reassuring manner, Shinto gave Sashi a big smile, "Don't worry about it; I'll have Spar take care of it. You've already done your part, leave the rest to me."

"Thank Sir! Thank you." Sashi replied happily, beaming that he was off the hook; his stomach had been filled with butterfly, not knowing how Shinto was going to react. "And what about the payment…?" he asked shyly.

Again grinning, Shinto smacked his forehead playfully, "Of course! How forgetful of me! Right, right!" Walking behind his desk, Shinto pulled out a briefcase from behind laying it in front of Sashi. "$1,000,000 USD in cash. Up front." Shinto eyed Sashi's genuine reaction with an eagle eye. Shinto walked back over, standing beside Sashi once more, for the last time, "Go ahead. Count it. It's all yours."

"Thank you!" Rushing up front, Sashi's fingers traced the edges of the black leather briefcase, inside held the money that he had been thinking about since accepting the job. Sashi's finger found the release button, with two loud clicks, Sashi opened the briefcase, ready to have his breath taken away. Instead of having his breath taken away, he stood there stunned at the sight before him. Picking up a handful of the Joss banknotes, Sashi's anger made his hands shake uncontrollably. "What the fuck is this shit?! This some kind of joke?!" Sashi yelled loudly. He wanted answers. Turning around to face Shinto, Sashi didn't have time to react.

In one quick swift left to right motion, the blade of the Katana made contact with Sashi's neck, disconnecting the man's head from his shoulders. Sashi's entire body went limp, falling onto his knees, to lying face down on the floor, the severed head only inches away from the limp body. Shinto could hear Sashi's severed head gasp for air, though all efforts were futile. Grabbing a red cloth from his desk, Shinto gave his Katana a clean wipe down in one movemnt, leaving not even a trickle of blood of today's incident. Sheathing his Katana back into its casing, Shinto placed it back on its stand behind his desk. "I'll burn you the other $2 million as promised…" kicking Sashi's severed head as he walked out of his office, "…you incompetent fuck."

* * *

Haruka reached for a bag of corn, handing it to the old man. "Here, use this, you don't have any ice."

Taking her offering, he put the pack of frozen corn onto his aching back. "Thanks. Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

Rubbing the back of her nape, embarrassed about the whole situation, "Sorry. I'm Haruka Tenoh. I actually did knock, you just didn't hear me; the front door was unlocked so I helped myself in…"

Shaking his head, "An old man's careless mistake." Curiously eyeing the woman before him, "Are you related to Messah-chan? You look just like her…?"

"Yes, actually, I'm her daughter. I'm actually here to learn more about my parents." Haruka replied.

Jumping off his chair excitedly, dropping his pack of corn onto the floor, he reached for Haruka's hands, wanting her to follow him. "Of course! Of course! I'll go get the photo albums!"

"Wait!" Haruka snapped, grabbing the man's arm, "I'm not here to reminisce, I'm actually here on a mission…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh my! Where are my manners, I'm Ojun Yam, you can call me Ojun, I'm the caretaker of this estate since your parents' passing. Yep! Been here for more than half my life! I raised your father you know?! Was a spoiled little brat, turned out to be a fine man if I must say so myself. Hehe."

"If you raised my father, then you must've known Shinto as well." Haruka immediately noticed Ojun's expression doing a 180° turn at the mention of Shinto's name; from friendly and light humored to dark and agitated.

Ojun turned his head and spitted on the dust covered floor, "Hpmh. I'm ashamed to say that I raised him too. The traitorous brat is unworthy of the Honet name, undeserving to have a brother like Haruto."

Haruka patted the man's arm, trying to calm his rising anger. "That's why I'm here. Haruto, I mean…dad took something from Shinto, now he wants it back, and I don't know where to start. Please. I need to know everything and anything if I'm to have any chance of succeeding. You and I both know what Shinto's capable of, please, help me." Haruka pleaded, her grasp still on his arm, her eyes pleading.

Ojun placed his hand over Haruka's, "If you have time. It all started with your mother. Your mother was Japanese born Korean, having spent much of her teenage years in Korea; she decided to come back to Japan, her native land, to search for her father. Your mother was young and naïve at the time, trusting the likes of people like Shinto, she eventually got sold as a comfort woman into the Honet clan." Inhaling a deep breath before being able to continue any further, "Your mother had a hard life, and if only got worse when she met Shinto. Shinto was a monster. It was known throughout the clan. Every time Shinto visited your mother, he would degrade her, humiliate her, hurt her till his sadistic urges were satisfied. I've seen some of your mother's scars on her arm here and there, whenever I asked her about it, she would shake her head, not wanting to discuss the matter any further."

Listening intently to the man's story, her brows furrowed tightly, "How do you know all this then?"

"Your father of course. Your mother wouldn't share this with me, but your parents loved each other dearly, they didn't share any secrets."

Haruka nodded her head, wanting the man to continue his story.

"Now where was I…right, Shinto the bastard. Haruto told me that he met Messah during one of his visits to the brothel, and that it was love at first sight, and he knew your mother reciprocated the feeling, though she was ashamed of her status. I raised your father to be a fine man; he didn't care about her past. Not one bit. The moment Haruto set eyes upon your mother; he was determined to save her from this demeaning lifestyle. With your father's power in the clan, it wasn't a problem at all; Haruto was your mother's saving grace. The shit didn't hit the fan till Shinto next visit to the brothel, looking for Messah. When they told him that Messah was with Haruto now, Shinto was furious. I raised him to be better than that. I did! I really did. But nurture could only do so much. Shinto never liked to share his toys with anybody, Haruto included. Whenever Haruto took anything from Shinto, Shinto would always find a way to reclaim it; your mother was no exception."

With every passing moment, Haruka's anger, fury, hatred for Shinto continued to grow; she could feel her blood boiling from within.

"Haruto never really cared for the clan, it was all Shinto's idea in the first place to create the Honet clan; your father had been looking for an excuse to retire and go clean, your mother gave him the perfect excuse. Yep. In this house, in that very den, your father gave up everything, forfeited everything in his name to Shinto, in exchange for Messah's freedom, her safety. Shinto gladly agreed, becoming oyabun of the clan after your father's departure. Your father and mother quickly married, and had you; they moved here to live a quiet life, away from all the craziness. Yep. The picture perfect family. I held you were you were only a few weeks old you know. Hehe."

Haruka could only sit there and nod her head. Haruka never had any family; and even though she wasn't blood related to Ojun, this was the closest Haruka's ever felt to having a grandfather figure in her life. "If everything was so perfect, what changed?"

The smile was again wiped off Ojun's face at the mere thoughts of what was next to come. "After your birth, your father was diagnosed with cancer. Thankfully it was caught early, with the right treatment, exercise and diet; your father had a very good chance at recovery. Haruto had to meet with an Oncologist in Osaka for a consultation; he didn't take your mother with him because she was still recovering from giving birth to you." Ojun exhaled a deep breath before he continued any further. "Your father regretted this decision till his last breath. Shinto came over here during one of his drunken rage and brutally attacked your mother."

Haruka clenched her hands in a tight fist, banging it loudly on the kitchen table in retaliation. The images of her mother being brutally raped by Shinto played in her mind; the voice of Shinto cackling manically as he forced himself on top of her mother. Haruka closed her eyes, shaking the images, the voice from her head. A pair of warm hands on her fist brought her back to reality.

"I know. I raised a monster. My only saving grace was that he didn't hurt you. You were in the room when it all happened. I don't know what Shinto did or what he said, but after that night, your mother was a changed person. Your mother slipped into severe depression, and no matter how much Haruto tried, how much he pleaded, he just couldn't pull your mother out of it. Your mother took her own life. It wasn't until Haruto read Messah's suicide note that he knew what Shinto did. Haruto couldn't forgive himself, that he wasn't there to protect the woman he loved. Haruto stopped all his treatments afterwards, obsessing day after day about how to extract revenge on Shinto. I volunteered to take care of you, but Haruto insisted that you go with him, that you'll be safer with him. The day your father stepped out with you in his arms, it was the last time I saw either of you, until now. Good thing you showed up, I didn't know how much longer I could hold out, I'm not getting any younger you know."

"Thank you Ojun, for everything. I know what to do now. I swear to you, mom and dad, that I'll make Shinto pay for all that he's done."

Ojun patted Haruka on her shoulder, "I knew you'd come. Come. Didn't you say you wanted to look around? I'll show you to your parents' room, see if what you're looking for is there."

Following Ojun to the second floor of the house, Haruka entered the master bedroom. "There you go. Call me if you need anything, I'll be downstairs nursing a pack of frozen peas."

"Thank you Ojun."

Haruka entered the room that belonged to her late parents. Besides the bed itself, the room was absent of any furniture; and as with all the other rooms, the entire room was covered in a thick blanket of dust. Haruka walked around, lifting her head, observing every crevasse of the room; nothing, nothing out of the ordinary that caught her attention. 'Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place' she thought to herself. Circling the room, Haruka noticed a side door to the suite. Reaching for the doorknob, Haruka opened the door to a connected home office, probably belonging to her late father. The design and the décor of the room resembled that of the Den downstairs, the room had the exact same family portrait from downstairs; the only added fixtures were an office desk and a bookshelf. Haruka walked over to the office desk, pulling open every single drawer, hoping to find what she was looking for. As Haruka was searching around the desk, she noticed a loud commotion coming from downstairs. Suddenly bursting into the room was an out-of-breath Benji.

'What the…?' "Benji? What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" Haruka asked from behind the desk, confused at what was happening.

"I told you to stop driving that department issued piece of junk. Did you forget that all cruisers are equipped with GPS tracking?" Benji asked matter-of-factly.

Getting up from her seat, "No, I didn't forget. I'm just curious what it is that you needed, tracking me down like this. Normal people would try calling first before stalking."

Reaching into his trench coat pocket, Benji handed Haruka the pre-sealed envelope. "Here."

Taking the envelope, "What's this?"

Benji grabbed both of Haruka's shoulder, grabbing her full attention. "Listen to me okay. I don't have much time."

"What's going on Benji?"

"I want you to keep that envelope. Don't tell anybody anything. Trust no one. If Sashi calls, or if anybody from the department calls, don't pick up, okay? Give me your word."

Confused at what her partner was telling her, "What are you…"

"PROMISE ME!" Shaking her shoulder lightly, "Promise me Haruka. Don't trust Sashi, don't even speak with him until I give you the all clear okay? I want you to keep that envelope with you at all times. I want you to open that envelope if anything happens to me. Got it?"

Haruka could only stand there nodding her head, thinking this was one of Benji's crazy rants.

"Good. I've got to go; I gotta head to O.P.P. Remember everything I told you today." Not waiting for Haruka's reply in the matter, Benji ran out of the home office; bidding the scared timid old man goodbye, throwing in words of apologies for barging in so abruptly.

* * *

"Do you want any help?"

Not turning to face the owner of the voice, he continued to load his revolver. "Since when do I need help?" He asked.

"Since you've been leaving loose ends everywhere, all over Tokyo."

"Hmph. What do you care? The more fuck ups I make, the better you look."

"Now why would you think so lowly of me? We're in the same boat. I don't want us to sink silly."

Holstering his revolver into his waistband, "Pass. I work better alone."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

After Benji's sudden appearance, Haruka had spent a good 30 minutes ransacking the office, but everything led to a dead end. There was nothing in the room that gave Haruka any clues on where Haruto stashed Shinto's secret. The desk, the couch, the bookshelf, drawers, everything had been thoroughly searched through. Frustrated at her progress, 2 days, she only had 2 days to save Michiru. "It's just not enough time!" Haruka shouted, banging her fist angrily against a wall. Haruka lifted her head to look into the family portrait, staring at the man that was her father, "Dad, I'm begging you, please give me a clue. I don't have any more time to waste." Obviously the man in the portrait didn't reply her, Haruka shifted her gaze to her mother and her baby self. There was something off about the portrait that irked Haruka, but she couldn't point out what.

Haruka looked from the image of her father back to her mother and herself, then back to her father again. "That's weird…" Haruka said aloud to herself. The picture of her mother and her baby self was looking directly into the camera, while her father's gaze was more so off to the right, staring afar. The difference was very subtle, but definitely there. Standing with her back pressed against the portrait, Haruka estimated that her father was gazing to the far right corner of the room, at the wall beside the bookshelf. Haruka crossed the room, double checking back that she had the right place. "Looks like it." Haruka immediately began tapping on the wall, hoping there was a hollow gap or some kind of hidden compartment on the other side. With her ear pressed tightly against the wall, none of the spots that Haruka tapped indicated anything hollow from behind. Making absolutely no progress, Haruka did a double take, starting back at the picture of her father, 'Maybe he had lazy eyes?' She thought. Throwing her hands in the air, indicating she was about to give up.

Pushing herself off the wall, Haruka walked back over to the portrait when she heard a light metal clink noise. Stopping dead in her track, Haruka looked down at her feet, then onto the hardwood floor. Retracing her steps, Haruka tapped her heel against a few of the hardwood tiles, hoping to hear the familiar clink noise again. After a few trials and errors, on the last of Haruka's attempts, she heard it, a faint hollow clink every time she clicked her heels on the tile. Getting down onto her hands and knees, Haruka pressed her ear against the hardwood tile and tapped; this time the hollow clink noise was more vibrant and pronounced. This hardwood tile was definitely hollow below. Haruka tried to shift and pry the board with her bare hands but to no avail. The tile was tightly held, most likely glued.

Remember seeing a letter opener in one of the drawers from before, Haruka quickly ran to the desk, searching madly for it. Finding it in the last drawer, Haruka jammed the letter opener into the thin slit of the board and began prying, using the letter opener as leverage. Jiggling the letter opener up and down the thin slit, the old piece of hardwood tile began cracking at the edges. Once the first piece of tile broke, Haruka removed the rest fairly easily with her bare hands. Once the entire tile was peeled away, Haruka found what she had been longingly looking for. There hidden underneath the floorboard was a vertical free-standing stainless safe, smaller and thinner than a box of cereal. Haruka immediately spotted the keyhole beside the lever, as if haunting her to open it. Taking out her key chain, Haruka unbuckled the stainless steel key that she had left the orphanage with, the key that had accompanied her for 18 years of her lonesome life. Fitting perfectly in the slot, Haruka drew a sharp intake of air before turning the key two full circles; the sound of 2 loud clicks excitedly reached Haruka ears. Taking the lever in her hand, Haruka twisted it open, revealing the treasured content that had been long forgotten.

* * *

Along the long stretch of lonesome highway, his black cruiser was the only vehicle in sight for miles. Benji was another good 20 minutes away from Tokyo. His fingers tapping on the steering wheel impatiently, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him, his mind drifted miles away. Benji knew he was in over his head the moment he confronted Sashi, knowing the man had powerful people backing him up, but he was never one to back down, not as child, and definitely not as a grown man. Benji was going to take everything he had in his possession to O.P.P; whether or not they choose to believe is one thing, but he couldn't idly stand by and let the man get away with murder, yakuzas or not.

The high beams reflecting off of his rear view mirror brought Benji back to reality. It was almost dusk, the sun was close to setting, though it was awfully weird for the man to be using high beams at this hour. Changing lanes, Benji yielded way for the man to pass him, guessing that's what he wanted. Instead of passing him, Benji observed from his rear view that the man made a lane change as well, tailing Benji; that's when he was on high alert, he knew when he was being trailed.

Putting the gas to the pedal, Benji floored the engine, putting some distance between him and his stalker. For a moment it seemed to work, his stalker trailed far behind him, "Amateur." The moment the words left Benji's lips, the black Cadillac Ecalade suddenly gained speed, appearing right behind Benji's cruiser, knocking his rear bumper with full force. The force of the blow caused Benji's seatbelt to latch, swerving a moment before regaining control. Again, Benji looked into his rear view mirror, hoping to make out who his attacker was, but the high beams from the SUV blinded Benji's line of sight.

"FUCK!" Angrily banging his fists hard against the steering wheel, Benji knew there was no way in hell that his old Ford cruiser could out race an SUV. Checking his GPS, Benji needed to hold out another 15 minutes before reaching Tokyo, once arriving in Tokyo, Benji would be in home stretch, the fucker wouldn't dare to attempt something so boldly. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Benji began driving in a zig-zag formation, going from one lane to the next, always moving; an active defensive maneuver to deter attackers from rearing ending you.

The black SUV pulled back a few car spaces behind the cruiser, leaving the crazed man to continue his zig-zag formation. Lurking in the semi-darkness, the SUV was waiting for the right moment to pounce, to go for the kill. The driver of the SUV knew he only had one chance to do a PIT maneuver, that if he wasted his chance, he would let the bastard go free, and return to face his punishment for a failed mission attempt. 'THERE!' Stomping hard on the gas pedal, the black SUV gained full speed, reaching speeds of 140 km/hr. Positioning himself precisely right behind the Ford cruiser, the driver of the black SUV turned his steering wheel to the hard right, knocking the left side of the Ford cruiser hard on the tail end, causing it to lose control, doing a 360° spin, hitting the guard rail at speeds reaching 150 km/hr.

The black Cadillac came to a screeching halt. Jumping out of his SUV, Spar slowly closed the distance between his car and the totaled Ford cruiser. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt." The hood of the car was totaled, compressed against the guard rail, black dense smoke was emitting from the engine, the smell of burnt rubber was in the cool autumn air. The window on the driver's side of the car had been smashed, the driver was lying face down against a deflated airbag; the man was unconscious, his face bruised and lacerated. Spar reached into his waistband to pull out his revolver, cocking the gun, Spar took aim, the barrel inches away from the man's left temple. Spar's finger was hovering above the trigger, just as he was about to pull the trigger, a strange smell reached his nostril. Lowering his revolver, Spar stepped back and noticed the gas tank had ruptured; gasoline was beginning to leak from the vehicle onto the pavement below. This inspired the man to have a stroke of genius. "Last thing I need is to put a bullet through your head buddy." Spar snarled. With an evil grin, Spar dug into his pockets and pulled out a single cigarette, lighting it and puffing away into the dark skies, the nicotine was easing his nerves already. "No loose ends to tie up if it was an accident, right buddy?" Spar asked rhetorically, not expecting the man to actually reply him. With one last puff, Spar tossed his lit cigarette onto the pavement floor, quickly making his way back into his SUV. Reversing and pulling out, Spar sped off into the night; it would only take a matter of a minute, maybe two for the entire debacle to go up in bright lights.

* * *

What Haruka found stashed away in the safe was not what she was hoping to find. Pulling the article out, in Haruka's hands was a copy of a chest x-ray. "What the fuck?!" Haruka voiced angrily. A little white tag in the corner of the x-ray identified that it indeed belonged to Haruto Honet, taken at Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Haruka knew that Haruto died of Hodgkin's lymphoma, Tara herself told her earlier today, 'but why hide the x-ray so secretively?'

Haruka raised the chest x-ray to the lights, noting that there were white shadows around the lymph nodes, by the under arm region. "I don't get it!" Lowering the x-ray, Haruka went over every single details of the chest x-ray, there had to be something, there had to be some clue here; why else would a sane man stash a copy of his x-ray so secretively. Bringing the x-ray to the lights again, Haruka noticed a very small dot, a black solid object near his right chest cavity. Though it was very difficult to spot, it was definitely there on the x-ray. "What is that?" Bringing the x-ray closer to eye level; the object was squared, .5 inch by .5 inch, something about it seemed very familiar but Haruka couldn't say what.

Her mouth adry, her mouth ajar, her eyes wide with horror at the revelation; it clicked, Haruka understood, she knew what this meant, she knew where her father kept what he held most dear, close to his heart. Shaking herself out of it, Haruka reached into her pocket and fished her cellphone out, calling the one person that would be her savior.

"Hello?"

"Tara! Listen carefully. I want to ask, you said my father died at your hospital of Hodgkin's lymphoma. They wouldn't be able to determine cause of death if they didn't perform an autopsy right?"

Pausing a few moments before replying, "Correct. Regardless of etiology, even in the case of terminal cancer, all hospitals are obligated by federal regulations to perform autopsies."

Haruka knew it! She knew it! Running out of the room, x-ray and Benji's envelope in one hand, cellphone in the other, "Listen Tara. I need you to do me a huge favor. When my father died, he must have left belongings, personal items, anything and everything; I need to get those back, every single last one of the articles that he left behind. Including whatever was found during autopsy."

"…"

Removing the receiver from her ear, Haruka checked her screen to make sure she was still connected, "Hello? Tara?"

"I'm still here…I'm just…I….what are you doing Haruka? What you're asking me to do is highly unethical. I have to draw the line here." Tara stated in a firm tone of voice.

"Look, what you're doing has nothing to do with ethics. The birth certificate proved I'm Haruto Honet's blood daughter, as his daughter, I am entitled to assume everything after his passing, legality is on my side. You're not breaking any laws. Just find it, everything; I'll sign a waiver of release, releasing you of any legal obligations. You won't lose your license, I promise. Please, do this for me." Haruka pleaded.

Breathing heavily into the receiver for the second time that day, Tara reluctantly agreed. "Okay. Give me an hour."

"Thank you Tara, I owe you two now!"

Hanging up, Haruka rushed downstairs to the kitchen to find Ojun cooking a pot of soup by the stove top. "Thank you so much Ojun-san, but I have to go now. I'll be by to visit, I promise you. You take care now!"

But before Haruka could exit the kitchen, with the agility of a ninja, Ojun had caught Haruka's arm, grabbing her and dragging her to the kitchen table, making her take a seat. "I will not take no for an answer. I haven't seen you in 18 years, look at you…", pinching Haruka in the cheeks, "…you need to eat more. Here, I made pork bone soup; it's my specialty you know. Hehe." Picking up a large ceramic bowl, Ojun poured Haruka four lattes full of soup. "Here try this. Your father loved it every time I made it for him, he would lick the bowl dry."

Haruka was definitely pressed for time, but she could spare 10 minutes. Taking a spoonful of the soup to her lips, it was the best tasting homemade soup Haruka had ever tasted. It tasted like "home" if that made any sense at all. As Haruka ladled spoon after spoon of the soup, Haruka couldn't help the single tear that escaped from her watery eyes at the sentiment this soup represented. Haruka wasn't an orphan anymore, she had a wonderful family, two loving parents, and though they may not be here with her anymore, she had Ojun now.

* * *

Haruka quickly parted ways with Ojun, hoping into her cruiser, Haruka drove at speeds hitting 140 km/hr along the lone stretch of highway. Everything was within grasp, once Shinto had what he wanted, Michiru would once again be in her arms. The mere thought of holding Michiru again, in her warm arms, made Haruka sigh loudly.

From afar, Haruka noticed there were ambulances, two fire trucks, and police cruisers all around. Slowing down, a plain clothes officer gestured for Haruka to pull over to one side of the road. Complying, Haruka pulled aside, turning on her hazard flasher.

Reaching into her wallet, Haruka produced her Division 42 badge and identification for the oncoming officer to inspect.

Flashing his flashlight into Haruka's face directly, "Thank you detective Tenoh. You may go."

Taking back her ID card, Haruka rolled up her window and pulled her car out. As Haruka cautiously drove by the scene of the accident, all that met Haruka's sight was a cruiser that was burnt to a crisp, black and charred beyond recognition. Paying no more attention to it than necessary, Haruka continued on her journey back to Tokyo to meet with Tara. She had more important things to worry about.

* * *

Tapping her foot loudly in the office, Haruka sat in Tara's leather chair, waiting for her friend to come back from the storage facilities. Haruka arrived not long ago to an empty office; she figured that Tara was off either doing her rounds or helping locate what Haruka was so desperately searching for. Haruka didn't even have time to drop by her apartment to drop her things off or even get a fresh change of clothes. She had been in her current apparel for 3 straight days now; she desperately needed a shower, though her appearance was at the bottom of her list of things-to-do. After wasting another 20 minutes waiting for Tara to return, Haruka reached for the office phone to page her private pager number when in stepped Tara carrying a large gray bin.

"I'm glad you made yourself at home. Please, put your legs up on my desk Tenoh-san."

Bouncing off her chair, Haruka ran to take the tray from Tara's hands, setting the contents down onto the office desk. Just as Haruka was about to rummage through the contents of the tray, Tara stuffed a pile of paper work in front of Haruka's line of vision. "What's this?" she asked, taking the handed papers.

Handing Haruka over a pen, "Waiver for release. I need you to sign for it before I can release the items to you. Do you know how lucky you are? Hospitals usually discard personal items with a court order if items aren't claim within a 1 year time frame. You're lucky your dad was such a feared yakuza. Nobody dared touch his stuff, even after death. Found it stashed in the far corners of our storage room."

Quickly initialing here, printing name there, signing here, and dating there; Haruka shoved all the paper work back into Tara's hands. Turning her attention back to the grey bin, Haruka begin rummaging it; carefully analyzing every single article. A stripped polo shirt, a pair of brown leather shoes, a golden Rolex watch, a wallet, and a pair of beige dress pants; that was it, the entire tray aside from these items was empty.

Tara looked on from the side at Haruka's panicked expression, curiosity getting the better of her. "What's wrong Haruka? What are you looking for?"

Shaking her head violently, "NO! It's not here!" Haruka turned to face Tara heads on, taking her by the shoulders, "Tara, please check, there must be more, there has to be more. It's not here! Where?! AH FUCK!" Haruka screamed in anger, tousling her messy blond hair.

Walking over to one of the patient's chair, Haruka sank into the seat, her face buried in her hands. "Dad…" she whimpered.

Standing where Haruka was a moment ago, Tara began searching through the items her blond friend so hastily went through. The polo shirt presented nothing special, the leather shoes, the golden Rolex; the wallet had a family photo in the flap, and a few thousand yens, nothing particular. Picking up the pair of beige dress pants, Tara began searching the back pockets: nothing, then the front pockets, and that's when her fingers made contact with a bag. Pulling it out, it held a small grip seal bag, with what appeared to be a bloodied aluminum chip or something of the sort. Holding the grip seal bag out, "Is this what you're looking for?" Tara asked.

Looking up from her seat, Haruka's hearted skipped as her vision met with what was in Tara's hands. Jumping up to grab the bag from Tara's hands, Haruka inspected the content carefully.

"You're welcome you know." Tara said mockingly.

Completely ignoring Tara's presence, Haruka took the chip out of its bag, wiping off the crystallized blood it was covered it. Something about this chip looked familiar, like it did on the x-ray from before. Taking out her own wallet, Haruka reached for her debit card, and that's when Haruka made the comparison, in her hands, she held an EMV chip.

* * *

'Common pick up, I don't have time for this…'

After several more rings, a familiar voice answered. "To what do I owe this pleasure detective Tenoh?"

"Don't fuck with me Shinto. I have what you want. I want to meet with you, NOW!"

"…You have found what I want? The USB? How do I know you're not lying?" Shinto asked cautiously.

"Because you know damn well that what I have and what you want, isn't a damn USB. Don't try to fucking pull a fast one on me." Haruka stated dangerously.

Laughing loudly into the receiver, Shinto knew Haruka was telling the truth; he knew what Haruto had stolen from him wasn't any non-existent USB, but something even more prized. This information was only privileged to three people: Haruto, Shinto, and now Haruka. "Meet me at the warehouse in Okutama. Come alone."

"HA. You really think I'm stupid? Or just naïve? Let me hear Michiru's voice first. Let me know that she's okay. If you don't, I'm going to turn this over to Interpol."

"Stubborn. Again my dear niece, you are not in any position to bargain. I don't mind becoming a fugitive of the law, but can you bear the burden of your girlfriend's death in your hands? Hm?"

"…"

"I didn't think so." Shinto hung up on Haruka before she got another word in, catching her tongue, Shinto knew that Haruka couldn't stand to have Michiru's death on her hands. Haruka reversed her cruiser and headed to Okutama. Pulling her Glock from her glove compartment, Haruka holstered the Glock into its respective holster on her waist, praying she wouldn't need to use it this evening. "Just a while longer Michiru, hold on." Pressing hard on the gas pedal, Haruka floored her cruiser.

It took Haruka less than 20 minutes to reach the warehouse in Okutama, Haruka knew she had arrived in the right place when she spotted his greeter, the man known as: Spar. Haruka remembered him as the man that pistol whipped her during Shinto's raid; a few of her scars were a reminder of that tragic night. She would repay him for all the pain he's caused her but not now. Cutting her engine, Haruka reached into her pocket to feel the grip seal bag pressed against her thigh, reaching her waist, Haruka felt the bulk that was her Glock.

Walking in strides, Haruka stood before Spar, her eyes unwavering. The man known as Spar stood his ground, before bowing at a full 90° angle.

"Welcome Tenoh-san. Shinto has been awaiting your presence."

The man's cheerful tone made Haruka's stomach turn. His tone of voice, his facial expression, everything the man did made Haruka despise him more. Haruka paid him no attention, walking past the man, "Go fuck yourself."

The emptied warehouse was extremely spacious, spacious enough to house 3 single engine aircraft. Looking around, Haruka didn't spot Shinto or Michiru anywhere within sight. Spar made a hand motion for Haruka to follow him to a back room, "Right this way." Opening a connecting side door of the warehouse, Haruka immediately recognized the damp dimly lit chamber; it was the exact same room where Shinto had revealed everything about Haruka's past, her real identity, where he mercilessly injected her with his truth serum, where they tortured Michiru.

Entering the room, Haruka was suddenly hit with déjà vu; the only difference was that she wasn't bound and tied. Shinto was still sitting in the same portable chair like he did last time. "Welcome Haruka. Please have a seat." Gesturing for Haruka to take a seat on the stainless steel; the same chair that Haruka was oh-so familiar with.

"Pass. I'm not here for pleasantries. Where's Michiru?"

"Straight to the point I see. Where's the chip?"

Haruka reached into her pocket to pull out the grip seal bag that contained the EMV chip. The moment Shinto's eyes fell onto the bag in Haruka's hand; Haruka knew she held his full attention. As if on reflex, Shinto got up from his chair, his hands reaching outward to grab it. Haruka immediately pulled the bag away, pressing it against her body. "Where's Michiru?" Haruka asked in a low dangerous whisper.

Shinto made a hand gesture for Spar to get Michiru. Spar bowed and exited the room through an adjacent door. The moments of silence, the waiting was eating Haruka alive. The last time Haruka saw Michiru she was in tears, in tormented pain, filled with unimaginable agony. Haruka held her breath, listening intently to the approaching footsteps. After what felt like eternity, the same adjacent door flung open, in walking Spar with a bound and gagged Michiru, her hands tied behind her back, her aqua eyes conveyed only fear.

Unintentionally, Haruka moved a few steps forward, wanting to cup Michiru's cheeks, tell her everything will be okay. But before Haruka had moved 3 steps, Spar pointed his revolver against Michiru's right temple, silently instructing Haruka to cease her movement. With Spar and Michiru standing behind him, Shinto, without so much as a word, reached his hand out, gesturing with his fingers for Haruka to hand it over.

Haruka shook her head violently, with the bag still pressed tightly against her chest. "No. Let Michiru go first. Let her go, and you can have it. No one has to get hurt."

"I SAID HAND IT OVER!" Shinto shouted loudly. His voice was blaringly loud, echoing throughout the silent chamber.

She had no other choice but to grudgingly comply. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath to control her brewing emotions, her right hand shaking uncontrollably, Haruka reached out to hand the bag over to Shinto.

Shinto nodded his head once, handing over the bag to Spar without even inspecting it.

Haruka was sweating like mad; her mouth was dry, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. "You have what you want! Keep your word. Please. Let Michiru go!"

As if on cue, Spar quickly lowered his revolver and took a step back. Michiru's binding automatically came loose, her hands freed from behind her; using her free hands she removed the gag covering her mouth. The look of fear she had moments ago quickly dissipated, in its place was now a devilishly sly grin; she stepped forward to stand side-by-side with Shinto.

"Haruka, I would like you to meet my Uncle Shinto."

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, calm down! Remember, this is A/U, and it is fiction alright? Keep that in mind now. Let me explain.**

**Firstly, the EMV chip, you know, the one commonly found on debit cards, were used as early as 1992, and became widespread in 1995. The inspiration to hide the EMV chip in Haruto's chest cavity came as an inspiration from a patient. It's actually plausible. During my residency, a patient came in complaining that he "accidentally" lodged his car keys in his anal canal. Yes, you heard me, anal canal. Don't ask, you don't want to know.**

**Secondly, there you have it, Michiru's uncle, good old Uncle Shinto. I actually dropped hints here and there, but a lot of you probably didn't pick it up. Spar & Michiru had a conversation 2 chapters back, with Michiru offering to help Shinto eliminate Daiko & Keiun; she even offered Spar help here in this chapter with Benji.**

**Thanks for reading. Any questions, review, & comments are much appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ambush

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 10: Ambush**

"Haruka, I would like you to meet my Uncle Shinto."

Haruka stood her ground, her face was emotionless, but her mind was racing a mile a minute. "Your Uncle Shinto? Michiru, what are you talking about?" Haruka asked timidly.

Michiru slowly closed the distance between Haruka and herself. Tiptoeing, Michiru leaned forward, giving the blond a full body embrace, one that Haruka didn't return, not when she was still stunned at the revelation. With her lips positioned over Haruka's ear, Michiru whispered two words that only she and Haruka could ever hear, "I'm sorry." Taking advantage of the situation, with Haruka still in her arms, Michiru delivered a powerful karate chop to the blond's C2 vertebrae.

Immediately rendering her unconscious, Haruka collapsed into Michiru's arms. Unable to hold the blond's weight, Michiru hastily seated the blond on the stainless steel chair in the room. It looked like Haruka was fast asleep, resting her tired eyes, her facial expression was serene.

"Finish her."

This was not Michiru's first time taking a life; she had done so before, on many occasions. But there was something about this blond, a bond, an attraction that she had, she couldn't bring herself to end her life. Not when she meant so much to her.

"Are you forgetting who your master is? If it weren't for me, you would still be homeless living in a hellhole; and now you want to throw it all away for this dyke?!" Shinto screamed. Unable to repress his anger longer, Shinto backhanded Michiru hard across her left cheek. "Your pathetic life is mine, and I can take it back whenever I want. Don't you forget that." Exiting the chamber through the adjacent door, Shinto disappeared into the night, leaving Michiru to her dilemma.

Walking over to her side, Spar lightly patted Michiru's back, silently showing his support for the woman. Spar handed his revolver over to Michiru. "Here. Use this. It'll be quick and painless."

Inhaling a deep breath, Michiru reached out to take the cold revolver in her hands. Sensing his presence was no longer needed, Spar was quick to follow pace after Shinto, exiting the chamber, leaving Michiru to fulfill her purposeful destiny alone.

Tears began welling up in her eyes, unable to control her emotions any longer. "I've never forgotten. And I'll never forget." Michiru bent down and pressed her lips against the unconscious blond, kissing her longingly, inhaling the scent that was Haruka; the tears from her eyes dripping onto the blond's unconscious face. Wiping her face clean with one hand, Michiru cocked the revolver with the other one. Raising the revolver, Michiru took aim, going for the kill shot; she raised the barrel of the gun directly above the blond's frontal bone: execution style.

The chamber violently shook, the Earth beneath the floor rocked back and forth. Not a word was spoken in the spacious damp chamber, the lack of sufficient lighting in the room left many areas in the chamber in secluded darkness. The sound of a single gunshot being fired echoed throughout the chamber walls, the sound ricocheting endlessly throughout.

* * *

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-

The constant beeping sound emitting from his heart monitor annoyed him to no ends. Parting his eyes open, the bright lights that met him were piercing his retinas, causing the man to blink uncontrollably, his eyes watering from the pain.

"Awake already huh?" Said a familiar voice.

Benji lifted his head off his pillow to find the owner of the voice. There, sitting in a sofa chair was Haruka, staring back at him with patient eyes.

"Is this déjà vu?" Benji questioned in an uncertain tone of voice. Reaching under his covers, Benji grabbed his right ass cheek, reassuring himself that there wasn't a bullet wound there. Wiping the sweat that was building on his forehead, Benji looked up to meet Haruka's eyes, his mind filling with questions that were waiting to burst.

"What happened? Where's Suri? What are you doing here?"

Haruka didn't ask any of Benji's questions, instead, stood up and gave the ailing man the biggest hug she could muster.

"OW! OW! TENOH!" Benji cried, tears of pain trickling down his lacerated cheeks, "MY RIBS!"

As if realizing the man's pain, Haruka quickly released her hold on him. "Sorry. I forgot. Suri told me everything. If it weren't for you, I would be in the morgue by now, with Tara examining me. This is the second time you saved my ass. I mean it Benji, for that, I'm going to get you two dozen Dunkin' Donuts; how's that sound?" Haruka asked mockingly. Haruka was sincere in everything that she said, though she had difficulty expressing it.

"Always the smartass Tenoh." Propping himself up to sit with his back against the headboard, "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that. I woke up shortly after you did. Suri told me that you were in an accident, what happened?" Haruka asked.

"I don't remember myself. The last thing I remember was leaving the house in Ruyi Avenue, handing you the package. I was going to head to O.P.P when someone ran me off the road. I remember hitting the guard rail and the airbag deploying. I was really fazed after the hit, but I remember hearing the sound of a gun cocking. I thought I was going to die right then and there, but then the man started talking to me. I recognized his voice, it was the voice of Spar; Sashi's partner in crime…"

Haruka looked on with disbelief. "You know about Spar?!"

Nodding his head, taking the hint Haruka was giving him, "You know the man too?! The guy's a mad man!"

"I'll tell you about it later. Go on."

"I thought I was a goner. There was no chance that I could return fire at such close proximity. To be honest, I closed my eyes and waited for the hot lead to drill into my skill. But then the fucker said something about loose ends. I laid there completely still, listening intently to his every move. I heard him lighting a cigarette; the pungent smell of gasoline was getting stronger by the second. That's when I put two and two together; the fucker was going to blow me up! Not longer after, I heard him getting into his SUV, and speeding off. I remember trying to open the car door, but it was jammed shut from the impact. Luckily the car window was shattered; I climbed out from there and ran as quick as I could for shelter. The entire cruiser went up in flames in less than a minute's time."

Replaying last night's event in her mind, Haruka was quick to realize that she had seen that familiar cruiser on the side of the road before. "That was your cruiser?! That was you?!"

Benji could only sit there and chuckle at the irony, "Yeah. I'm one lucky son of a bitch huh. Guess Death had better things to do then to collect my sorry ass."

"But how'd you know to find me in the Okutama warehouse?" Haruka asked.

"I didn't make detective eating donuts and sitting on my ass Tenoh, give me some credit. Spar was doing Sashi's dirty work, that much I know. I knew after they were finished with me, they would surely be after you next. I was safe for the moment, Spar thought I had died; so I quickly called back to the Station, I spoke with Suri, and told him everything. I told him to bring the entire force, call SWAT if necessary; they tracked you down at Okutama, good thing you don't listen, they tracked your cruiser's GPS."

It all made sense now. Everything was falling into place, the puzzle pieces were starting to form the bigger picture. Michiru Kaioh, Sashi Jino, Nido Hoshi, Daiko Chisu, Keiun Saici; everything made sense; this was all a setup, for Shinto to gain power while fucking with her life. The overwhelming sense of anxiety and confinement made Haruka feel claustrophobic, she couldn't breathe; Shinto had been fucking with her life and she was too blinded to see clearly. Haruka returned to her seat on the sofa chair, her head in her hands, with her life in shattered pieces.

"You alright Haruka?" Benji asked worriedly.

Mildly hyperventilating at the recent string of events, Haruka silently nodded her head to the man's question.

"You didn't tell me, how'd you know about Spar?"

Lifting her head and meeting Benji's eyes, Haruka was ready to share everything with the man. "He works for the Honet clan, Shinto Honet, my paternal uncle…"

Stunned, Benji couldn't believe his ears at what Haruka was telling him. "Shinto Honet? The oyabun of the Honet clan? The CEO of the Honet Group Inc.? He's your uncle?!"

"Yeah. Can you believe it? I couldn't. The man's not my uncle, he's a monster. A monster that destroyed my family, took the woman I loved, and shattered my life…" Haruka's voice was starting to crack, though she didn't want Benji to see her in the state she was in.

"I thought you said you didn't have any family? What did he want with you?" Benji asked curiously.

"An EMV chip."

"What's that?"

"My dad stole from him an EMV chip. I had it checked. It belongs to an offshore Swiss bank account. It's a paper trail, detailing and recording every single business dealings the Honet clan had since it was founded."

"Did you give it back to him? I didn't hear Suri or the guys mention finding an EMV chip on scene."

"No. I didn't give it back. I made a promise to myself to rid the world of fuckers like Shinto; I wouldn't go back on my words even if it meant I had to die to defend it." Haruka stated matter-of-factly.

"Then where's the chip?" Benji asked.

"With someone safe."

* * *

"Dr. Tara Abei!"

"This is highly unprofessional. I am the department head of the intensive care unit, not you." Finishing his sentence, the man starting coughing uncontrollably, the sound of his lungs wheezing was audible to the naked ear.

Patting the man's back, Tara couldn't help feel sorry for the man. "Dr. Yori, I assure you, I am not here to question your methodology, I am merely here to speak with your patient."

Grudgingly, Dr. Yori nodded his head, approving Tara's visit with his patient; all the while trying to suppress another one of his coughing fits.

"Dr. Yori, you should really consider extending your sick leave. If seems you're still recovering from your bout with Swine flu."

Raising his hand in Tara's face, his face flustered from his coughing spell. "If I want your medical opinion, I'll ask. It's my body, I know what it can and can't handle. Make it quick. My patient needs rest."

With that, the man walked away, coughing loudly as he left Tara with her thoughts. Not wanting to waste anymore precious time, Tara's knocked on the ward door, announcing her presence to the woman within.

"Come in", replied the muffled response.

Tara walked into the room, to speak with the patient known as Michiru Kaioh, on behalf of Haruka's request.

Taking a seat by her bed side, Tara introduced herself to the woman. "Hi Ms. Kaioh, my name is Dr. Tara Abei, I'm here to speak with you."

"Michiru."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Michiru, not Ms. Kaioh."

"Okay. Michiru. It says on your chart that you sustained a gunshot wound to your right shoulder blade. How are you feeling now?"

Michiru's only reply was to scoff at the woman. "You're not my attending physician. You don't care about how my wound is healing. Stop with this monkey charade and get to the point." Michiru stated coldly in a harsh tone of voice.

Reaching into her file folder, Tara pulled out a photo. The girl in the photo was 7 or 8 years old, with long chestnut brow hair, piercing aqua eyes, with a big cheeky smile. "Do you recognize this little girl?" Tara asked in a calm demeanor.

Without so much of a glance, completely ignoring Tara and the photo she was holding. "No", was Michiru's simple reply.

"Okay. What about her?" The next photo Tara showed Michiru was a mug shot. The woman in the photo had aqua hair matching her aqua eyes; she had high cheek bones with a straight nose. Michiru could deny all she wants, but the woman in the mug shot photo was clearly the Michiru Kaioh before her now.

"…"

"The child in this photo, and the mug shot; they're both the same person aren't they? They're both photos of you, am I right?"

"Ludicrous. I think it is you who should be admited; you and your delusional thoughts are ludicrous. This does not concern you, nor anyone else for that matter. Get out. NOW!" Michiru said in a low dangerous tone.

Placing the photos back into her file, and Tara stood up from her seat. Michiru's lack of emotional response was enough to confirm Haruka's worst nightmare.

* * *

"…just like we discussed earlier. That would be great Ojun. You can use the same one dad used. I mean he managed to keep it under wraps for 18 years, his expertise must account for something."

"Give me some time. I'll try to get them to push the paper work as fast as I can, but we're still going to need you to sign off on it."

"Shouldn't be a problem. I'm going to be at Tokyo Medical University Hospital all day. Can you bring the paper work with you; say by the end of the day?"

"No problem Ruka, you can count on me. Hehe."

"Thanks Ojun."

* * *

Hanging up her call, Haruka was about to reach for the doorknob when the door to the room suddenly flung open; out stepped Tara. Pulling the woman aside and out of sight, Haruka was nervous to know the woman's verdict.

"Well?" Haruka asked, unable to hide her anxiousness.

"You're right. Dr. Yori gave her the sign off, physically she is well, but she's very mentally unstable." Tara handed the file folder she was given earlier back to its rightful owner.

With her file folder in hand, "What does this mean?"

"I believe we have ourselves a case of Stockholm syndrome. There's no way in hell she would turn on Shinto, Spar maybe, but she would rather die than betray the man that she thinks saved her life. I mean hell; she would have shot you if Suri hadn't fired first."

"Thanks Tara, I'll take it from here. Can I speak with her?"

"Only for a moment, try not to agitate her. She's very unstable at this moment."

Haruka entered the room without knocking, not giving Michiru the chance to decline seeing her. The moment Haruka stepped into the room, she attracted Michiru's sharp gaze, her lips thinned, a look of annoyance plastered on her face. After staring at each other for what seemed like hours, Haruka decided to take the first step.

"How are you feeling?"

Again, Michiru scoffed for the second time that day at all their fake sincerities. "I would feel much better if I could be left alone."

Haruka was exhausted, drained both physically and mentally; she didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. "You recognized me from day one didn't you?" Haruka asked. Her head hung lowly, her voice was almost a faint whisper.

"…"

Lifting her head to meet the woman that tore her heart out hours ago with her blatant betrayal; "You recognized me didn't you? Was it all an act?! Everything that spewed from your lips, were they all God damn lies?! When you said you loved me, was that a lie too?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Haruka couldn't control her emotions any longer; her temper was reaching its boiling point. Her heart was aching, her mind was filled with absolute confusion, her physical body was aching all over, but she paid no attention to anything else except for the woman before her. Haruka reached out to grasp Michiru's forearm with such force, it was bound to leave a mark later. "IT'S YOU! I JUST KNOW IT! Tell me you remember?! Tell me you still remember!" Haruka screamed in angst; she was down on her knees, begging her please, kneeling as she clutched onto Michiru's arm.

'I'm sorry Haruka.' Michiru didn't answer the blond, her face not conveying an ounce of emotion, neither confirming nor denying the blond's accusation.

"You can deny all you want, but I matched your dental records…I know it's you; St. Marie's orphanage. There isn't a single day that's passed that I don't think about you. I will never able to forgive myself; I keep asking myself, if I held on longer, maybe if I yelled just a little louder, maybe I could have saved you, maybe I could have taken your place. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, I couldn't save you…"

"Save me from what?!" Michiru spat.

"From Shinto. He took you away from me; he stole you away from me. Open your eyes, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU!"

"Hmph. He's done nothing but feed me, nurture me, raise me as his own. If it weren't for him, I would still be stuck at that God forsaken orphanage." Michiru retorted angrily.

Dumbfounded. Haruka was absolutely dumbfounded. Shinto had brainwashed Michiru, distorting her sense of reality and fantasy. "Michiru…he didn't save you from anything. He raped you! He abused you! He took your innocence! Why are you still defending him?!"

Grabbing the photo of a young carefree Michiru, Haruka shoved it in front of Michiru's face. "HER! Where is she?! The innocent Michiru that I grew up with. My bunk mate. The girl who swore to be by my side, to see everything through together, to stick together through thick and thin. HUH?! ANSWER ME! WHERE IS SHE?!" Haruka yelled at the top of her lungs, her frustration at Michiru's arrogance getting the best of her.

Ripping the IV catheter out of her arm, Michiru got up from her bed, to stand at full height, to face Haruka head on. "Where was I?! Where were you?! HUH! Where were you when I needed you the most?! Everything that I had to endure, I was able to pull through thinking you were coming to rescue me. I can't even remember how many times I thought about taking my own damn life. EVERY TIME! Every time I brought the blade to my wrist, the only thing that stopped me from cutting down was to hold your hands again, to see your teal eyes again, to have a stroll in the park with you by my side again. 8! I was 8! For 10 years, you didn't do a damn thing. You left me to die on my own. Now you come in here telling me you want to save me?! Now you want to come play save the damsel in distress?! Go fuck yourself!"

Michiru was no longer emotionless; instead her face was flustered, her eyes slightly swollen from the tears that had been running uncontrollably down her cheeks. Michiru had learned long ago to repress her tears, to hide her feelings; now like a broken dam, everything was over-flooding, long past it's due.

Michiru's confession, her tears, her emotions, her angst, everything was like a dagger to Haruka's heart, piercing her again and again, the pain it caused was almost intolerable. "Please Michiru. Let me help you. I abandoned you once, I won't do it again." Haruka held Michiru's forearm again in a vice grip, her dark teal eyes staring deep within the pair of aqua eyes.

"No." Michiru took her other hand and began slowly ripping, finger by finger, Haruka's grasp on her forearm. "There's nothing you can do, you can't keep me here. I didn't commit any crime, I'm not under arrest, and I'm of age. You can't hold me. Once I've been given the all clear, you won't see me again. Nor do I want to ever see you either. Leave."

Haruka stood her ground, her eyes not leaving the woman before her. She could yell and scream all she wanted at her, Haruka was going to keep her word, she wasn't going to abandon Michiru again, not after everything she's suffered through.

Michiru pointed at the door, her eyes cold, the tears she held moments ago dissolving. "I said leave, NOW!"

Haruka was going to give Michiru time to cool off; she would be by to see her later when she's more collected. Taking her file folder with her, Haruka made her way to the door. As Haruka was reaching for the doorknob, the door suddenly flew open, in stepping Suri and Jiro from the precinct.

Surprised, Suri and Jiro looked from Haruka, back at each other, and then at Haruka again. "Haruka, shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Jiro asked, concerned for his friend.

Haruka shook her head. "I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"

Jiro pulled Haruka to one side of the room, while Suri walked past both of them. Reaching into his holster for his handcuff, Suri placed Michiru into a submissive position, putting her hands behind her back, cuffing her.

"Michiru Kaioh. You are hereby under arrest for the murder of Keiun Saici. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"What are you doing?! Michiru wasn't even there when Keiun Saici died! What evidence do you have? Huh?!" Haruka asked, turning towards Jiro for answers.

"Ballistics came back. The bullet used in the homicide against Keiun Saici matched the revolver that Michiru Kaioh was in possession of at the time of her detainment yesterday.

Michiru could only listen intently to what the man named Jiro had just said. 'The revolver? But it was Spar's…' And that's when everything clicked in Michiru's mind.

* * *

"Haruka, stop pacing back and forth like that, it's giving me a headache. Calm down and repeat yourself. You sound like a chipmunk when you speed talk."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Haruka banged her fist down onto the overbed table. "Benji, this is no time for jokes. Suri and Jiro came into Michiru's room. They arrested Michiru for Keiun Saici's murder, something about ballistic matching a bullet found in Keiun Saici and the revolver Michiru was holding when she was detained yesterday. I asked Suri and Jiro to let me read the case file, but because I'm on official leave from the force, they couldn't show me anything. Ugh. FUCK!" Again, Haruka banged her fist onto the overbed table, venting her pent up anger.

Completely relaxed, his back against a comfy propped up pillow, Benji reached for one of the many fruit baskets in his room. Reaching for an apple, Benji lightly rubbed the fruit against his hospital gown before taking a loud sharp bite into the crisp juicy apple.

Haruka couldn't believe it. Here she was pouring her soul out to her friend, her partner, and he goes and eats a fucking apple! "Benji! Did you hear me?! As soon as Michiru's given a clean bill of health, they'll arraign her for murder! First degree murder! That's life in prison without parole! Murder you and I both know she didn't commit. Instead of helping, you munch on an apple?! What the fuck Benji?!"

Chomping loudly on his apple, Benji looked as relaxed as ever; well, as relaxed as he could be in his current physical state. "Haruka, the package I handed you, back at the Ruyi Avenue house, did you get a chance to look inside?"

Haruka shook her head. "No. You made me swear to you not to open it unless something happened to you. It's still back in my cruiser, my glove compartment. Why?"

Taking the apple core, Benji took aim; and with one swift clean hand movement, he tossed his apple core into the garbage bin across the room. "Swish! Yeah baby!"

"BENJI! I don't have time for this. Can you help me or not?!" Haruka asked angrily; his partner's childish antics wearing her patience thin.

Pretending to dust his hands off, "Go get the package now. There's a USB flash drive it in. I collected it from the Daiko and Keiun crime scene; it should provide sufficient evidence to prove your girl didn't kill Keiun Saici."

* * *

Suri and Jiro were already back at the precinct starting the paper work for Michiru Kaioh's arrest and arraignment. Himi stood on guard outside the lockdown ward; Himi and Dojin were taking the first shift, Suri and Jiro would be back to take the second shift. Yawning and stretching his arms, Dojin couldn't keep his eyes open, his eyelids were getting heavier with every passing hour.

"I can't take this. I gotta go get coffee."

"We're on duty Dojin. You can go when our shift is over, but for now, you stay put!"

"HA! Funny. Look, nothing is going to happen. I'm just going to run down to the café for a quick coffee, just be on alert, and I'll be back in 10. You want anything?"

"You're a stubborn bastard you know that."

Patting his partner on his shoulder, "Yeah. I know. Be right back. Call me if you need anything." With that Dojin ran down the hallway, towards the hospital's 24 hours café. Himi peeked into the small window on the ward door, checking every so often that Michiru Kaioh was still well. Himi and Dojin had been given specific orders not to let Michiru Kaioh out of her room unless for medical purposes only.

A light tap on his shoulder made Himi turn around at his surprise visitor. "Huh?"

The man Himi recognized as Dr. Yori stood in front of him, pushing a wheel chair from behind. His eyes looked tired, his nostril and mouth was covered with a face mask.

"You feeling better Dr. Yori? Still having those nasty coughing spells huh? I'm tell you, that Swine flu is one nasty bugger."

Before Dr. Yori had a chance to reply, he was again coughing feverishly; his eyes getting watery, his breathing was shallow and laborious. "I need…to take…Ms. Kaioh to…to radiology for a CT scan."

"Sure." Reaching into his bag, Himi pulled out a sign-out sheet. "All guest and medical personnel must be signed off before entering or leaving with Michiru Kaioh. Do you have your identification card with you Dr. Yori?"

Dr. Yori unclipped his ID card from his lab coat pocket, handing it over to Himi. "Can you please lower your mask Dr. Yori?"

Coughing louder and harder than last time, Dr. Yori's legs gave out from under him, holding hard onto the wheelchair before him to support himself.

"You sure you don't need to rest Dr. Yori? You don't look too well…"

He held up his hand to object, signifying to Himi that he was indeed okay.

"Alright Dr. Yori, you can go in. Please remember to sign back in when you bring her back. Here's your ID card."

Himi unlocked the ward door with his keys, holding the door open for Dr. Yori to enter. Observing everything from the sideline, Himi watched as Dr. Yori helped Michiru Kaioh out of her bed, and into the awaiting wheelchair. Again, Himi held the door as Dr. Yori pushed Michiru Kaioh down the corridor to an awaiting elevator.

"Get well soon Dr. Yori." Himi shouted.

Again, the man raised his hand, signifying his gratitude.

* * *

Haruka ran down the corridor as fast as she could, turning left and right, Haruka finally reached the lockdown ward where she knew Michiru was being held at. Clutching the package Benji had given her yesterday against her body, Haruka spotted the familiar face. "Himi! I need to see Michiru!"

"Nice to see you too Haruka, but I can't help you, Dr. Yori just came to pick her up; my best bet is she's still in radiology. You can wait for her here; she'll be back in 30 minutes max…" But before the words left his mouth, Haruka had already sprinted down the corridor again, heading to the radiology department. Reaching the lobby, Haruka searched up and down the directory, hoping to figure out which floor radiology was located at. When she had no luck spotting it, Haruka did the next best thing; she tracked Tara down at her office.

Heading for the stairs, Haruka ran up four flights of stairs effortlessly to reach Dr. Tara Abei's office. Anxiously banging her fist against her door, Haruka entered without waiting for Tara's reply.

"WHAT THE FUCK TENOH?! Don't scare me like that! You know I work in the morgue!" Tara screamed at the blond; Tara looked like her heart was about to escape from her mouth.

Haruka bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry Tara, but this couldn't wait…"

"Ever heard of cellphones? Next time, try calling." Tara retorted mockingly.

Haruka inched forward, standing in front of Tara's desk. "This is too important. Listen, I need to know what floor radiology is on?"

Tara raised her brow, a questioning look on her face. "Why do you want to go to radiology?"

"I don't, but Michiru's been taken to radiology, I need to speak with her. It's urgent! Can you just tell me?!"

"Calm down Haruka. Our radiology department is on the 15th floor, but you won't find Michiru there."

"Why?"

"Our radiology department is currently under renovation, it's been out of service for half a year now. We're actually backed up with case files."

Rubbing the nape of her neck, slightly embarrassed with Tara's answer; "Can you please page Dr. Yori then? If I find Dr. Yori, I'll find Michiru. Pretty please Tara…." Haruka pleaded with her hands clasps out in front of her, her head bowing childishly.

"You'll be the death of me Haruka Tenoh." Picking up her office receiver, Tara dialed a private internal line; waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Tokyo Medical University Hospital, how can I direct your call?"

"Megumi-san, it's me Tara Abei from Ward 11. Can you page Dr. Yori for me please? Uh huh. Uh huh. When did this happen? Okay. I understand. Thank you." With that, Tara hung up.

"Well? Did you page him?" Haruka asked anxiously.

"No. I couldn't."

"Why?!"

"Dr. Yori isn't on duty. His Swine flu has relapsed; he's been on official sick leave since this morning."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not mean, I would never have Haruka & Michiru be related; that's just cruel. Please read and review, tell me what you think? Do you guys like where this is going?**

**Benji just won't die. He's like the energizer bunny; he just keeps going and going and going…**

**And there you have it, another revelation revealed. I actually dropped hints here and there about Haruka's bunk mate, but many of you didn't pick it up; particularly in CH 5, where Haruka had a dream in the form of a flashback. This also explains why Haruka dropped her guard, why her relationship with Michiru was moving so quickly.  
**

**BAM! Another cliffhanger, where's Michiru? Where'd she go?**

**I kept my word, I told you at the beginning of the story that there were going to be a lot of: "What the fuck?!" moments. I'm off to Narnia now, w-w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e-e……**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

Wakagashira: First lieutenant in the yakuza family, second only to the Oyabun

**CH 11: Mission Impossible**

Dyon Chisu. Life had taught him early on that not everything in life is fair. His father was an abusive drunk who mercilessly beat his mother, again and again, each beating worse than the last. Taking no more, his mother left his father for another man; leaving the growing child to be raised by the drunkard that was his father. His life till that point had been a chronic mess, that was until his uncle Daiko took him under his wing, showing him the way, the yakuza way of life.

Daiko Chisu had an army of men in his following, at his command, heeding his every beck and call. Naturally, being relating to Daiko brought Dyon unimaginable prestige; the money, the women, the club scene, recreational drugs, everything a growing teen enjoyed, Dyon had.

The sweet life ended the moment the fucker known as Saici Jino drove a bullet through Daiko Chisu's head. It wasn't necessarily bad news for Dyon, even though Daiko was family; Dyon had a growing ambition that Daiko just couldn't feed. Dyon had assumed that because he was related to Daiko that he would be the rightful heir to his business, his money, and most importantly, his men, his army of men; feared even by rival yakuza clans. However his short lived dreams and ambitions all came crashing down when Shinto stole everything from him, everything that was rightfully his was stolen from right underneath his nose. Shinto had always hated Daiko, naturally, his hatred also transferred to everything related to the man, Dyon included; which was why Dyon was surprised to receive a call from Shinto, personally requesting he meet with him at his office.

Bowing respectively upon entrance, Dyon was quick to the point of this meeting.

"Oyabun. You summoned?"

Dyon hadn't laid eyes on Shinto in a week's time since his last summoned meeting at the Okutama warehouse. In that week's time, the man before Dyon seemed to have aged 10 years older; his face showed signs of chronic stress, the wrinkles were more defined, the bags around his eyes were dark and swollen.

"I have a job for you Dyon." Shinto said coldly.

"Care to elaborate?"

Shinto stood from his chair, standing at full height, his body language conveyed nothing but power and intimidation. "Don't be a smartass Dyon. I need you to personally escort Michiru back."

'Seems easy enough.' Dyon thought to himself. "With all due respect oyabun, I can see it in your eyes that you don't trust me, so why me? Isn't Spar your right hand man? Why not send him?"

"It isn't any of your concern. You can bring with you how many men you want, excluding Spar that is."

Pondering for a moment at Shinto's proposal, Dyon couldn't help himself; a question was eating away at him.

"What's in it for me?" Dyon asked.

Staring eye to eye with Dyon, Shinto gave Dyon the biggest smile he's ever seen him with. The mere gesture was enough to send chills down Dyon's spine.

"Simple: Money."

* * *

"Haruka, this is the last time I'm going to tell you this: SIT DOWN! You pacing around like a maniac isn't going to help with the situation." Tara tried to reason with the blond.

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks and turned her line of vision to Tara. "What else can I do?! Please enlighten me. I really don't know anymore, I'm in over my head here. I feel like the walls around me are tumbling down, and I'm getting crushed Tara; I can't breathe."

Benji had remained quiet through the whole interaction between the two, quietly packing his clothes and whatever personal item remained into his small little traveler's bag. His injuries weren't severe; being given the all clear, Benji was permitted to spend the remainder of his recovery in the comfort of his home, although he doubted he'll be doing much resting. Haruka and Tara were in a corner bickering with each other; they had promised to help Benji pack but at this point, Benji was the only one doing the packing.

The moment Michiru had vanished from custody; Benji had gotten a visit the entire village: from Haruka, to Suri and Jiro, Dojin and Himi, and lastly, Dr. Tara Abei herself. Benji understood just how important Michiru was to Haruka, and anybody that mattered to Haruka, mattered to Benji; this was personal. Though Haruka and Tara meant well, their constant fighting and yelling weren't helping the cause, instead, was creating more drama and chaos that Benji just didn't need. 10 minutes later when the duo was still at each other's throat, Benji lost his temper, unleashing Hell's fire.

"SHUT UP! THE TWO OF YOU!" Benji screamed.

Walking from his bedside over to where the pair stood, Benji physically separated the two at an arm's length. Taking Haruka by the shoulder, Benji shook her partner, hoping to shake some sense into her. "You! Calm down! Michiru didn't turn on Shinto, which means Shinto hasn't turned on Michiru yet. I suggest we use our time wisely to plan a search and rescue. The longer it takes us to locate Michiru, the more danger she'll be in." Letting go of Haruka, Benji turned his war path to Tara. "And you! Take an Advil, change your tampon! We have to work together, as a team. With Haruka's cunning mind, Tara's logical, and my connections, we'll come up with a plan. Okay?"

Both Haruka and Tara nodded in unison.

"Good. Now can we confirm its Shinto that took Michiru?" Benji asked.

Haruka shook her head. "It has to be. Shinto's scared the longer we keep Michiru in custody, the more likely it is she'll turn on him. The composite sketch that Himi made didn't resemble Shinto or Spar; so it must be someone from within the Honet clan."

Listening intensely to her blond friend, Tara agreed with Haruka's logical. "Makes sense. Both you and Benji have already I.D Shinto and Spar, it would be too risky for them to do the deed themselves, logically then it must be someone from within the Honet clan. The Honet clan is much too big to track down each member individually for their alibis; I suggest we put all our time and effort into tracking Shinto down. Shinto's the mastermind, we find him, we'll find Michiru."

This time it was Benji who shook his head. "It's easier said than done. We don't have any proof of his involvement; no judge will grant us a warrant for anything. We can't underestimate Shinto or Spar, they know we're keeping tabs on them; they won't risk exposing Michiru's location. Let's not forget that Shinto is a well connected man, with both power and money; if the man doesn't want to be found, there's no way in Hell we'll be able to track him down."

What Benji said made perfect sense; a light bulb went off in Haruka's head, a master plan forming as Benji spoke. "Benji! That's ingenious! Why didn't I think of this earlier?! We don't go looking for Shinto; we have him come to us!"

Now it was Benji and Tara's turn to be confused; both waiting for Haruka to elaborate further on how she planned to do the unimaginable.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Track him down with Twitter?" Benji asked mockingly.

"Even better. We'll turn Shinto into a modern day witch hunt, hunted and wanted by all. Tara, you still have that grip seal bag I gave you right?"

Tara nodded her head.

"Good. We turn that EMV chip over to Tokyo Metro and Interpol; we'll have them issue an international arrest warrant for Shinto Honet. Once Interpol is involved, they'll have enough evidence to suspend the Honet Group Inc., all of Shinto's business dealings and bank accounts. Not to mention the 89,000 police officers on the force looking for him. Once his legit business and accounts are closed, he'll be forced to go underground, depending entirely on the Honet clan to ensure his safety. That's when we pull the rug from right out under him."

"How? Did you forget, he's the sole oyabun of the Honet clan now."

Grinning, Haruka couldn't suppress her excitement with the plan. "You're forgetting how he got that position of oyabun. The video clip that you recovered from Daiko's house, the one that shows Sashi and Spar's assassination, we make two copies of that. One copy we hand over to Suri, have him drop the charges against Michiru; have him re-file one for Spar. The second copy, we hand it over to the Honet clan. Open their eyes and let them see firsthand how their respected oyabun likes to eat their own. Once they see that it's Spar that carried out Daiko Chisu and Keiun Saici's murder, they're bound to link it to Shinto. With the cops and Interpol looking for Shinto by day, every yakuza clan looking for him by night, Shinto will feel pressed; I know he'll come looking for me then."

"Haruka. You're putting yourself at risk. You know Shinto is capable of anything; he finds out you're the reason he lost everything he owns, even if he's going down, he'll take you with him, that's suicide." A look of worry on Tara's face.

Haruka laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's the only way. I have to save Michiru; I promised her I won't abandon her again, I have to keep my word. Plus you're forgetting, I have mad ninja skills! HAI-YA!"

Giggling, Tara slapped Haruka lightly on her arm; easing the tension, and at the same time, showing her support to her blond friend.

At this moment, Benji stood with his back straight, his chest out, his head held high. "Tara! You seem to be forgetting that Haruka's paired with the one of the best looking officers in all of Japan, that and the fact that I'm an Aikido black belt. I'll be watching her back, you have my word."

Haruka shook her head. "I have to do this alone Benji. If Shinto or Spar sees that you're with me 24/7, that might deter them from acting. Plus, I have another job for you."

"What?" Benji asked, slightly intrigued.

"Didn't you mention to me once that you had a confidential informant within the Honet clan?"

Benji nodded his head.

"Good. Time for you to put him to good use."

* * *

Michiru immediately recognized Dyon the moment he entered her room, even with his face mask on. Michiru took her chances, she went along with Dyon's plan; there was no way in hell that she was going to go down for some else's murder, particularly Spar. The moment Dyon and Michiru entered the awaiting elevator, they were in the clearing.

Dyon immediately took off his face mask, his lab coat, and ID tag; throwing them in the corner of the elevator. Michiru got up from her wheel chair; leaving it behind in the elevator us as they made their way to the getaway car. Dyon popped open the truck, taking out a gym bag, and handing it to Michiru. Michiru didn't need to be told that the bag contained a fresh change of clothes; easing their getaway plan, the hospital gown she was wearing would draw too much unwanted attention.

Throughout the entire ordeal, neither Dyon nor Michiru exchanged a single word; and they left it that way through the entire trip. Michiru recognized the road Dyon was taking; it would be too obvious for Shinto to meet Michiru at the Okutama warehouse or the Honet Group Inc., offices; instead, Dyon was taking Michiru to the piers where Shinto owned a private yacht.

The entire pier was heavy guarded, with members of the Honet clan pacing back and forth, providing Shinto with a safe peace of mind. Michiru made her way to the yacht that she recognized was Shinto's. She strode passed the two guards that was guarding the yacht; as if her arrival was expected. When Dyon followed Michiru's pace up to the yacht, before even reaching the stairs, the two guards immediately blocked his path.

"Dyon. Oyabun wants to see Michiru only."

"Out of the way! Oyabun personally invited me to join him on the yacht."

The two guards continued to block his path, unwavering at the man before him. When the two didn't budge, Dyon started forcing his way through, flailing his arms and legs, trying to reach the stairs, to see Shinto. But before Dyon knew what had hit him, another three patrolling guards, and the two original ones had him pressed face first on the cold concrete floor. Only when one of the guards had his knee pressed against Dyon's spinal cord did he scream in agonizing pain.

"Get off him. Now."

The five guards immediately got off Dyon, and resumed their previous post. Dyon painfully pulled himself off the floor, dusting his clothes off, cracking his neck and fingers. "Told you fuckers oyabun wanted to see me!" He spat on the face of the man that had his knee on his back. Wiping his lips, Dyon moved past the guard, ready to board the yacht when Shinto held his hand out; calling for him to cease his steps.

"Your service is no longer needed. You may leave."

Dyon looked on, momentarily dumbfounded at Shinto's invitational rejection. "And my money…oyabun?"

Shinto reached into his inner blazer and pulled out a stack of money. When Dyon reached his hands out to collect the money, Shinto threw the stack of money at his face; the strong sea wind blowing the money everywhere, all over the pier, with majority of the banknotes finding its way into the water.

"¥1,000,000 as promised." Shinto spoke in a calm and collected tone of voice. Shinto turned his back and retreated back into the privacy of his yacht.

Dyon stood there on the pier, his blood boiling, his temper was flaring. 'Who does the fucker think he is?! I'm not his God damn fucking dog! He wants me to fetch my money!' Dyon thought to himself. Dyon wasn't going to pick the money up; it wasn't worth it, not to be put down like this. As Dyon was about to turn and walk away from this miserable night, the guard that Dyon spat on earlier threw a quick right hook, catching him off guard, the sound of his jaw dislocating audible.

"There's your invitation, fucker!" He spat on his face before returning back to his post; leaving a hurt and humiliated Dyon lying on the cold concrete floor of the pier once more.

* * *

Michiru's heart rate was steadily climbing, she tried to prepare herself, but she knew with Shinto's temper, anything could happen. Michiru sat idly on the couch, awaiting Shinto's return. When the sound of leather heels clicking against the hardwood floor reached her ears, with Shinto's fast approaching footsteps, Michiru began to sweat, her nerves starting to tangle, her lips adry.

When Shinto entered the cabin, he walked straight passed Michiru on the couch, instead heading for the bar. Uncorking a bottle of Hennessy, Shinto gingerly poured himself a glass of fine cognac. Taking a slow sip, Shinto made his way over to where Michiru sat; whirling his cognac in his glass, his gaze following the twirling liquid, "Well?" He asked.

Michiru sat there with her head hung lowly, her gaze on her feet; she didn't answer Shinto.

With one huge gulp, Shinto consumed the entire glass' content; taking the empty glass, he hurled it at the wall behind Michiru, missing her head by mere inches. Pieces of the shard glass ricocheted off the wall, scratching Michiru's pale white face; several of the wounds drawing blood. Still, Michiru sat, unwavering, unmoving, her head continued to hang lowly. Shinto's patience was wearing thin. With one quick step, Shinto cupped Michiru's chin into the palm of his right hand, squeezing down tightly, he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Shinto's eyes were blood shot red; his dark teal eyes were piercing. Michiru was forced to return gaze, opposite of Shinto, Michiru's aqua eyes conveyed nervousness and uncertainty. The staring contest between the two continued on for a good solid minute, it was only broken when Shinto delivered one of his infamous powerful backhand to the right cheek of Michiru, instantly drawing blood.

"I really underestimated you, you know that? I thought I broke you, took all the fight you had; a mistake that I am currently regretting, deeply." Shinto said, placing extra emphasis on the last word.

Michiru picked herself back up, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth with her hand; resuming her sitting position. Michiru didn't reply a single word to Shinto's accusation, instead just simply shook her head.

"The EMV that cunt gave me was a fake. Did you know that?" Shinto asked in a calm tone of voice.

Again, Michiru simply sat still, and shook her head.

With a single stride, Shinto struck Michiru again, this time on her left cheek, causing her lips to lacerate. Shinto was shaking uncontrollably, Michiru's lack of emotion and response causing his rage to escalade.

"DO I LOOK FUCKING STUPID TO YOU?! DO I?! There is no way in hell Haruka knew this was a trap from the get-go, yet she managed to switch out the EMV chip at the last minute. I told you to finish her off and the cops come to save the fucking day just in the nick of time. How did they manage to track us down?! Huh?! Tell me! If you're not a rat, you want me to believe this was all coincidental! I raised you to be smarter than that!"

The cabinet was filled with silence, Michiru neither confirming nor denying Shinto's accusation.

"ANSWER ME! SPEAK!"

No longer sitting, Michiru stood to face Shinto's accusation head on. "Yes, you did raise me better than that. If I was a rat, I wouldn't haven't gotten shot in my God damn shoulder, risking my own damn life! If I was a rat, I would have ratted you, Spar and the entire Honet clan out in exchange for a plea bargain! If I was a rat, would I be stupid enough to return to you; to go along with Dyon's plan in the first place! I don't know how Haruka did it, I can only say we underestimated her, but I am no God damn fucking rat!" Michiru retorted; her face beet red, her tempers also flaring equally as much.

Shinto stood there taking in everything that Michiru said; his eyes closely examining Michiru's facial features, her reaction to his accusations, the wheels in his mind churning a mile a minute.

"You raised me, you saved me from that hellhole, you gave me a home, you fed and educated me; I will never turn my back on you. Please, you have to believe me…" Michiru pleaded, tears trickling down her cheek, mixing with the fresh drawn blood.

Exhaling a deep breath, Shinto placed a comforting hand on Michiru's shoulder, reassuring her. "I believe you. But actions speak louder than words, are you willing to redeem yourself?"

Michiru eagerly nodded her head. Eager to please her master once again.

Shinto cupped Michiru's cheeks into his hands, wiping away the blood with his thumbs. "That's my good girl."

A knock on the cabinet door drew Shinto and Michiru's attention to Spar, who was standing there, taking in the scene before him. Shinto made a hand gesture for Spar to enter. Pulling his cellphone out of his pants, Shinto dialed a number, waiting for the receiving end to pick up.

Making use of Shinto's current distraction, Michiru walked up to Spar, her piercing eyes throwing him daggers, her facial expression had 'hatred' written all over it. Counter to Michiru, Spar was calm and collected, his lips forming a huge grin at the site an approaching Michiru.

"Michiru! I'm glad you're safe. I was starting to get really worried about you, you know? Good thing Dyon got to you in time; we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now do we?" Spar asked rhetorically, mockingly, in a condescending tone.

"Save it! I know it's you. You wanted me to go down for Keiun Saici's murder?! That's why you gave me your revolver."

Spar could only stand there, cackling loudly. "I didn't give you my revolver, you took it. How was I supposed to know the cops would show up? Right, Michiru?"

Michiru was going to make him pay, but she didn't want to do it in front of Shinto. Turning her back to the diabolic man, Michiru focused her attention to Shinto who was still on the phone, talking secretively. Michiru was only able to eavesdrop bits and pieces of his conversation; one of the lines that she managed to catch from Shinto loudly was: "…make sure it's the yellow one that's safe…"

Hanging up soon after, Shinto turned his attention back to the two. "Michiru, you stay here and nurse your wounds. Spar, come with me to the deck, I have a job for you."

* * *

Benji waited till it was nightfall, into the mid morning hours to put their plan into action. Parking his cruiser, Benji walked into 'The Planet', a bar in the East end that his informant would frequent often. The bar was currently filled with bikers playing 8 ball, 9 ball, snooker, the stench of cigarette wrecking havoc on his lungs. Waving his hands to clear the smoke from his line of vision, Benji spotted the star player in his orchestra sitting depressingly by himself at the front of the house, by the bar.

Tapping his fist twice on the bar, Benji drew the attention of the bartender, "Two beers, for me and my buddy here."

The man sitting beside Benji turned his head to the owner of the voice; in his half drunken state, it took him a moment before he recognized Benji. "Oh! It's you. What do you want? I don't have anything that'll interest you."

Benji took a swig of his beer, enjoying the cold brew that he missed so dearly. "I'm not here to ask for your help, I'm here to help you."

The man scoffed loudly. "HA! What can an officer like you do for a lowly maggot like me?"

Reaching into his jacket, Benji pulled out a USB flash drive. "Here, take this."

Taking the flash drive into his hands and examining it closely, "What's this? Porn?"

With two large gulps, Benji finished his beer, placing the bottle down onto its side. Getting up from his stool, Benji patted the man's back, whispering into his ears. "The USB stick you have in your hands there contains a video. It shows the true murderer that killed your uncle."

The man's eyes immediately sprang open, his previous drunken state completely forgotten. "Who?!"

Just as Benji was about to push open the bar door, he turned his head to reply the man. "Shinto Honet. Oh, by the way, Dyon…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the beer." With that Benji exited the bar and into the cool night.

* * *

"Haruka, are you sure you want to do this?"

Printing her name here, dating there, and signing her signature everywhere else, all the paper work was completed; everything was set into stone. Pushing the paper work back to Tara, Haruka handed her the pen she previously borrowed, awaiting her to sign her signature.

"Please Tara. I've thought this through and through. You're the person I want as a witness. There's nobody in this world I trust more than you. Please."

Tara sat there, pen in hand, staring at the blond before her. She knew firsthand that when Haruka had decided something, nothing was going to change her mind. Exhaling a long sigh, Tara could only concede defeat. Going through the mountain of paper work thoroughly, Tara read carefully, initialing and signing every column that required her signature.

Haruka stood up and collected the papers from Tara's hands. Going through them one more time, Haruka placed everything into a yellow business envelope, sealing it off with a personalize seal to ensure authenticity. Once everything was set and sealed, Haruka handed the envelope back to Tara, which she took with a heavy heart.

"Thanks Tara." With that, Haruka bent down to give her friend a quick hug. Haruka knew that if she lingered any longer, she would surely break down; crying in tears was something she didn't want Tara to see. Haruka picked up her coat from her chair when she forgot something. "Oh! Almost forgot. Ojun is currently staying at my apartment; you should go visit him sometime, check in on him, he makes a real bad ass pork bone soup!"

Tara could only laugh whole heartedly at her blond friend's weird sense of humor. "I'll go try it sometime. We'll go try it sometime; you, me, Benji, and Michiru, together. Okay?"

Haruka nodded her head. "Promise."

* * *

"It's fucking 4:30am in the morning! This had better be fucking good Dyon or I'll skin your ass myself."

The group of 90 or so men was starting to get restless, being summoned at such a late hour was unusual, even for their yakuza lifestyle. The group of men that currently stood in the once empty Okutama warehouse were some of Daiko Chisu's most loyal men; each would have taken a bullet for the man, and each was equally devastated by the man's sudden passing.

"Calm down. I assure you this is well worth your time. We can start as soon as Yauri Nizo arrives."

The group suddenly starting murmuring among themselves, until someone from the crowd said what was on everybody's mind.

"Yauri Nizo, the oyabun of the Nizo clan? Are you out of your fucking mind? Inviting a rival clan?!"

The tension in the room only continued to escalade as Yauri Nizo soon stepped through the doors to the warehouse. His henchmen clearing a path for him, Yauri Nizo soon made his way to the head of the stage, taking a seat by the projector. Dyon looked over to the man, awaiting his signal; when the man known as Yauri Nizo gave him the go ahead, Dyon continued on as planned.

Dyon cleared his throat to speak in his loudest, most roaring tone of voice. "I have called each and every one of you here today for one single purpose, my uncle: Daiko Chisu. I am proud to say that every single one of the men standing here before me was loyal to my uncle, loyal to the clan. My uncle spent majority of his life serving the Honet clan, and what did he get in return for his efforts?! Hm…His life stolen from him."

"What are you talking about?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"The man who killed my uncle, Daiko Chisu, isn't any renegade cop like Shinto Honet said; Daiko Chisu was killed by Shinto Honet!"

Sudden murmurs from within the crowd ignited; each incomprehensibly voicing their disbelief. Dyon raised his hand to silence the crowd of men below.

"I know my accusations without proof are worthless, which is why I stand before you here with Nizo-san as my witness. As acting oyabun of the Nizo clan, he will be an impartial judge to what I'm about to show you."

Clicking the play button on the remote, the projector facing a side of the warehouse suddenly lid up; a soundless video clip playing. The video clip was short, only 003:37 long, but its quality and not quality that mattered to Dyon. In the clip, it shows Daiko and Keiun sitting at an oak wood table talking and discussing something among themselves. Abruptly, Keiun stands from his seat to open the door; standing there before him was a man the group collectively recognized as Sashi Jino, the supposedly corrupt Captain of Division 42. Not long after Keiun opened the door, another actor emerged within the clip; the man known and fear within the Honet clan, the right hand man of Shinto Honet: Spar. With a single bullet from his revolver, Spar struck Keiun down. As Daiko reached for his handgun, Sashi Jino fired a single shot, shooting Daiko Chisu in the forehead. Daiko Chisu's lifeless body fell face first onto the oak wood; and that's when the video clip ends.

The once roaring crowd stood there silently, many with a look of disbelief on their faces. Once the video clip ended, everybody turned their attention back to Dyon on the stage. "This video clip was given to me by one of the officers from the case, it's legit, check it if you don't believe me. In that clip, we can clearly see that Spar was there when my uncle died. He was there when the killer drove his bullet into Daiko Chisu's head! Don't be fooled! It wasn't any renegade cop that killed by uncle, it was Shinto Honet! He ordered the assassination of my uncle and Keiun Saici!"

The once quiet crowd was again brought back to life, this time though, each was voicing their support for Dyon. It was at this moment that Yauri Nizo took the stage.

"I am not here to start anything. I am here on behalf of Dyon Chisu at his request. And as acting oyabun of the Nizo clan, and an impartial judge, let me tell you that what Shinto Honet did here was monstrous! Heinous! To take the life of his own brothers! Brothers that helped him built his Honet Empire! Is that how we treat our own brothers?!" Yauri Nizo shouted to the crowd.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!" The crowd all yelled in unison, pumping their fist into the air.

"To take the life of a fellow brother only to blame it on a cop afterwards is cowardly! Is that what you want your oyabun to be? Cowardly?!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"Didn't think so. Which is why we need your help! I want each of you to show this clip to your fellow brothers! Spread this clip far and wide; we want each and every one of our fellow yakuza brothers to know just what a coward Shinto Honet is! WHO IS WITH ME?!"

"Nizo-san!"

"Nizo-san!"

Dyon walked up beside Yauri Nizo, to stand side by side with the man. Whispering in a low tone of voice, "Remember what you promised me. Once you have taken Shinto Honet down, you'll have me as wakagashira of your clan."

"With pleasure." Yauri Nizo replied.

* * *

"And that's everything I know. The EMV chip that I gave you earlier leads back to an offshore bank account: the Swiss Bank Corporation."

"Thank you detective Tenoh, you have been very helpful. We only need one day, maybe two tops; we'll be able to issue an international arrest warrant for Shinto Honet's arrest then. You'll have peace of mind then."

Haruka took the man's hand into her own for a firm handshake. "Thank you Agent Shero."

Turning her attention back to Suri who was situated beside Agent Shero, "Suri, the USB flash drive I gave you…"

"Don't worry. Once our forensics has cleared its authenticity, we'll void Michiru Kaioh's arrest warrant, and we'll reissue a new one for the arrest of Spar. Happy?"

"No. Not until Shinto and Spar is locked behind bars, and the entire Honet clan has been disband. You two can take care of the paper works; I'm going to head open for some shut eye, check up on Ojun."

"Are you sure you can drive? You want Jiro or Dojin to give you a ride?" Suri asked concerningly.

Haruka held her hand up to protest. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that, Haruka headed for the elevator, to the underground basement where she parked her cruiser. Haruka had spent the majority of the night at the precinct trying to sort out the messes that were wrecking havoc on her life until the early morning. Much of her time was spent giving a detail account of the EMV chip, and how it made its way into her possession. The wheels of action were set in place, now all Haruka had to do was wait.

As Haruka neared her cruiser, she had an unsettling feeling. Suddenly, a cool windy breeze blew by Haruka, rustling her hair. Even though she was in an underground basement, the message the wind carried was loud and clear.

"Come out." Haruka shouted into the empty basement parking lot.

Emerging from behind one of the parking lot pillars was Spar; a face that Haruka wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. She still remembered that she owed him for his previous pistol whipping antics; this was the perfect time for her to exert revenge. Her department issued Glock 38 was exactly where she previously left it, in the glove compartment of her cruiser. Judging from the looks of it though, Spar seemed to be empty handed as well, a dumb move on his part in Haruka's mind to underestimate her like that.

Walking in a slow and steady pace, Spar closed the distance between him and Haruka, until they were only a mere feet apart. Spar and Haruka stood opposite of each other, each standing at their fullest height, staring each other down, each attempting to intimidate their opponents.

Haruka threw her coat onto the windshield of her cruiser, her hands out in front of her, in a fight stance, ready to take the man down with her bare hands if needed.

Reaching into his back pocket, Spar whipped out a 21' inch black metal straight retractable police baton.

"Ready for more?"

* * *

**A/N: Read and review guys.**

**And there you have it guys. Like Haruka said, the wheels of action have been put in place. It took me long enough but I was able to find Michiru; she was MIA but I was able to track her down in Narnia.**

**I don't know why, but I've been crazy obsessed with unicorns lately. It took all my will power not to incorporate a unicorn into the story. I originally planned to have Benji riding a unicorn around Tokyo trying to locate Michiru on Haruka's behalf, but settled for the latter. Oh common! Benji riding a unicorn would be awesome, admit it! Please remember to have your unicorns spayed or neutered.**

**What's going to happen with Spar & Haruka? Where's Shinto & Michiru? What the fuck is Dyon up to? Tara & Ojun says what?! I'm going to try to update this hopefully before the weekend is up, tell me what you think. I'll be riding my tricycle eating a pear, and holding my ipod touch awaiting your comments; w-w-w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e-e-e…..**


	12. Chapter 12: FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 12: FIGHT!**

"What are we doing here? I thought you said we were going back to the office…"

"Change of plans. The fucking bitch turned over the EMV chip faster than I anticipated; the building should be littered with Interpol and cops by now, my accounts all frozen."

Michiru could only sit there, her lips mouthing the words: "Oh." She didn't want to provoke Shinto anymore, not that he has forgiven her now. "Is it only me and you then? Don't we need more men? In case she brings the entire force with her?"

Shinto didn't immediately reply Michiru; instead, he only grunted, acknowledging that he had heard Michiru's question. All his energy and efforts were on steering the helm of the yacht, it was a good solid 5 minutes later, when he had parked the yacht in waters he was satisfied with did he reply to Michiru's earlier question. "Dyon."

"Dyon? What about him?"

"He's messing with the clan. The rat bastard teamed up with the mother fucker Nizo to overtake my men, my clubs, and my business! I don't have the time or the energy to deal with them yet; not when I have something more important lingering over my head. Once I'm done with the bitch, then I'll make that traitorous bastard pay; patience is virtue. Michiru, come with me below deck."

Shinto led Michiru below deck, to the clear spacious living room of the yacht. In the middle of the room was a prearranged wooden high chair.

"Have a seat." Shinto ordered.

Michiru was skeptical at first to what the man wanted. She wanted his acceptance and approval, but she wasn't entirely trusting of the sadistic man. Pausing for a moment, Michiru didn't see the harm in complying, so she sat where she was ordered to.

"Put your arms behind your back."

This time Michiru wasn't as compliant. "What? Why?! I thought you said you're giving me a chance to redeem myself, what does this have to do with anything?"

Shinto cupped Michiru's cheeks into his hands, staring her in the eyes. "Trust me. I am doing this because I love you, and I only want you to be safe. I promise you nothing will happen to you. You have my word. Sit."

"…"

"Please." Shinto pleaded.

Sighing a huge breath, Michiru could only comply with the man's orders; the man she had come to trust for so many years, hopefully he won't fail to disappoint. Michiru placed both her hands behind her back as ordered. Once behind her, Shinto removed a pair of handcuff from his pockets, cuffing Michiru's hands. Reaching over the bar, Shinto grabbed a clean fold of sheet, clenching it in his hands; Shinto placed it roughly in Michriu's mouth, gagging her. Double checking everything, assuring everything was in place, Shinto walked back over to where Michiru sat, in the middle of the room.

"Listen carefully. I'm going to try to do away with that bitch myself; but if I fail, and she attempts to come rescue you, then everything will be down to you. Don't hesitate. Take her out the first chance you get; don't go soft on me. Do you understand?" Shinto hissed between his teeth.

Michiru silently nodded her head.

"Good." Shinto was about to exit the room, making his way back to the deck when he failed to remind Michiru something. "Oh! Almost forgot! If that bitch comes to rescue you, remember to remind her that all cuffs are universal, she'll be able to release you from yours using her own set of keys. We don't want to surprise her now do we?" Shinto added, placing extra emphasis on the word surprise…

* * *

Spar cautiously approached Haruka with his baton outstretched; Haruka had her fists out in front of her. Taking full advantage of his weapon, Spar swung his baton at Haruka's head while simultaneously throwing a high kick aimed directly at Haruka's chest. The baton missed Haruka's head as she turned her head narrowly to the side; while distracted by the baton, Spar's kick connected with Haruka's chest, sending her flying back. The powerful kick had sent Haruka falling off her feet and hard onto her back; the back of her skull ricocheting off the cement floor; a large bloody gash resulting from the hard fall. Spar quickly followed up the assault, taking advantage of Haruka's position on her back; Spar swung the baton again and again at Haruka below. Each blow that was delivered narrowly missed its target as Haruka began rolling on her side, avoiding Spar's repeated blows. One of Spar's last and final blows managed to connect with Haruka's left arm before she quickly rolled under a cargo truck; hiding from the man's vicious assaults.

Spar began circling the truck, ensuring that the blond's routes of escape were tightly sealed. After circling the truck for a good solid minute, with no commotion coming from the blond below at all, Spar cautiously got onto his hands and knees to peek underneath the truck. With his ass sticking up in the air, Spar suddenly fell flat onto his face from a surprise kick from behind. Spar quickly scrambled to his feet, twirling around, baton raised to meet Haruka head on, standing right behind him.

Spar again made the first move; he leapt forward, raising his baton for a swing at Haruka's head. Haruka was quick to duck out of the way, but the man's attack persisted; swinging his baton left, right, left, right. Haruka was on defense, backing away from the enraged man; she knew something had to be done fast, or she was done for; she was waiting for that one slip up, an opportunity to strike back.

Frustrated that his baton hasn't connected once, Spar was getting more aggressive by the second; Spar tried again to raise his left leg for his infamous high kick, aiming for Haruka's chest once more. Haruka spotted her chance to retaliate. Haruka quickly maneuvered to the side, Spar's kick missing her completely as she blocked the kick with her right forearm; grabbing the man's left leg in a tight hold against her body, Haruka pushed Spar back with her entire body weight. Haruka pushed the man till she slammed him into one of the pillars in the parking lot. The sound of Spar's back making contact with the pillar echoed throughout the emptied lot; Spar had the wind knocked out of him. Haruka continued her attack on the man; shoulder slamming Spar's torso blow after blow with her shoulder; hoping to crush the man's ribs against the pillar, or at the very least immobilize the man.

With Haruka's head and shoulder still pressed against his body, Spar raised his baton and batted the handle down onto Haruka's crouched back; blow after blow, after blow, Haruka didn't release him from her grasp. As Spar was going for another blow, Haruka popped up from her compromising position, blocking Spar's fourth blow with her left forearm; her right fist connecting with the man's face. Taking advantage of her position, Haruka continued to deliver right hooks to the man's jaws, taking full advantage of her position; using her left arm to keep the man's dangerous baton at bay.

Starting to feel dazed by the blow, Spar propped his right leg onto the pillar behind him; with one giant push, Spar pushed both himself and Haruka forward, off the pillar and onto the ground; losing his grip on the baton from the sudden impact.

Now it was an even fight; both Spar and Haruka were bare fisted, at this moment in time, it was hard to determine who was advantageous, and who the underdog was. Spar picked himself off the floor first, wiping the blood off his lips from Haruka's repeated blows. Still, the taste of copper lingered in his mouth. Using his tongue, Spar collected the blood from his mouth, and in one huge loogie, spat onto the concrete floor.

The moment Spar pushed them off the pillar, Haruka's instinctive training kicked in, telling her to tuck and roll. Haruka landed a few feet from where Spar landed; she too pushed herself off the floor, ready to face the man head on. Haruka was bleeding as well, the repeated blow from Spar's baton aching her back and left arm; no doubt there were broken bones here and there. The only condolence Haruka got was when she saw Spar pick himself up, his hands was emptied handed; his baton gone, probably underneath someone's car. Haruka had gotten into many fights throughout her life; street fighting was her only style of fight; that was until she joined the Academy. After joining the force, Haruka had frequented the Department gym to keep fit; in the ring was where she first met Benji, her trainer, her mentor, her friend, and eventual partner. Of the two, Haruka was sure she was the underdog; with only 2 years of mixed martial arts training, she couldn't even call herself an amateur, much less a fighter.

"I really underestimated you Tenoh; thought I would be able to take you out by now." Spar said, breathing heavily.

Haruka was panting equally as much, though she tried not to show her weakness to the man. "Where's Michiru?!"

Spar's only response to Haruka's question was to snicker at her. "You're gonna have to beat it out of me now aren't you?"

Fun and games were over; it was time to get down to business. Spar charged at full speed, towards where Haruka was standing. The sight of the man charging was enough to scare anybody off, but Haruka stood her ground, not unmoving, observing the man's body language. As Spar was closing the distance between the two, Haruka noticed the man's slight body movement; as Spar was running, he began to tilt his right shoulder downward, tucking his head to the left, indicating to Haruka that he was going for a full body tackle. Using the man's subtle body language as indication, Haruka continued to stand her ground, waiting for her moment to counter.

'NOW!'

Spar was within four arm lengths of where Haruka was standing; using her environment to her advantage, Haruka side stepped onto the bumper of a car, propelling herself high into the air, landing back to back with Spar. Using her grappling training, Haruka reached behind for Spar's neck, using a grip lock, Haruka arched her back, using her momentum to do a full body shoulder flip on Spar.

The moment Haruka had propelled herself from that bumper; Spar knew he was in trouble. He couldn't believe Haruka's agility; the next thing he knew, Haruka was behind him, reaching for his neck. Spar tried to hold his ground, to keep his balance; but with Haruka standing back to back with him, and his compromising stance, it took little to no effort for Haruka to flip Spar, sending him flying onto the concrete floor, face first. Spar skidded on the cold hard floor, the sensation of skin burn piercing his already scarred face.

Leaping off the floor from her stance, Haruka leapt onto Spar's back, situating herself on the base of the man's spinal cord. Haruka reached to grab a lock of the man's hair; slamming his face again and again onto the concrete floor. The first slam, the second slam; on the third slam was when Haruka heard the familiar sound of Spar's nose cracking, blood was spewing everywhere; only then did Haruka stop.

"Doesn't feel good to have your nose broken, does it?" Haruka dropped Spar's head down onto the floor.

Haruka rolled Spar onto his back with her feet; allowing her a glimpse at her handy work. Spar's eyes were extremely swollen; one of his sclera, the white part of his left eye was now covered in bloodied, no doubt the man's veins had ruptured from the impact. His nose was crooked, hanging at an odd angle that looked extremely painful; blood from his nose was spewing everywhere, onto his mouth and lips, to his shirt, to the floor below him. Throughout the entire ordeal, the hard son of a bitch kept his consciousness; Haruka could tell he was still conscious as his eyes kept blinking as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where is Michiru?!" Haruka asked for the second time.

Again, Spar just laid there, panting heavily, his eyes on the ceiling walls, blinking away. Haruka wasted no time in extracting the information she needed from the man. Haruka walked over and stomped on the man's chest; once twice, and finally for a third and final blow. Each time her stomps connected, Haruka made sure her heel contacted first, to ensure maximum effectiveness. Haruka was careful though, she made sure that each stomp was only enough to knock the wind out of his lungs, but not enough to fracture his ribs.

"UGH………" Spar screamed in painful angst; his hands grabbing his chest.

Haruka walked over to Spar's right side and put her trainings to good use. Haruka, with the agility of a puma, made a quick grab for his right arm; Haruka was on her back, Spar's right arm was in between Haruka's legs, her legs keeping Spar's entire body down, Haruka had Spar in an elbow joint armlock.

Testing the man, Haruka applied pressure with her legs to keep Spar's body down, while she arched her hips upward, thereby applying pressure to Spar's elbow, causing his right elbow to hyperextend outward.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! UGH! Mmmmmm…."

"Where's Michiru?!"

"…"

With Spar still in her elbow lock, Haruka easily took Spar's right palm and turned it outward, slowly, making sure that every pain and pressure applied was thoroughly felt. She kept turning Spar's hand until she heard a loud snap, like a large rubber band snapping from being stretched too far; Haruka knew his right tendons were severed.

"UGH!" Spar tried to get up from his position, the intense pain was starting to be too much, but Haruka's legs kept him effectively pinned down. Spar could only grudgingly slam the back of his head onto the concrete floor to ease the pain he was feeling in his right arm.

"TELL ME WHERE MICHIRU IS! NOW!" Haruka screamed, at the top of her lungs, his arm still in her grasp.

Spar tried to say something but with the blood building up in his mouth, the only sound he was able to make was gurgling noises.

"Say it again!"

Spar turned his head to the side to spit the blood buildup from his mouth. "The docks. Michiru is at the docks. #11."

Haruka had heard everything loud and clearly, "The docks? #11?"

Spar simply nodded his head.

"Good". With that, Haruka pressed her legs firmly down on the man's body, and thrust her hip high up into the air, while her hands pushed Spar's arm down. Spar's right elbow was hyperextending at an extremely odd angle until the pressure from the armlock took its toll; the loud cracking noise could be heard throughout the empty lot. Haruka had dislocated Spar's right arm, his elbow was now out of its socket, tangling from his body.

The sound of his arm dislocating was nothing compared to the bloody scream that came from Spar after Haruka's submissive hold. Haruka stood up as she watched the man below her twist and turn, flailing about, grabbing his right arm in agonizing pain. Haruka knew she shouldn't take pride in other people's misery, but this was an exception, she was enjoying every second of Spar's agonizing pain and moping.

Haruka looked down the parking lot, spotting her parked cruiser at the other end of the parking lot, far from where she and Spar was now. Turning her attention back to the flailing man on the floor, Haruka was sure all the fight had been taken out of the man. Haruka quickly dashed to where her cruiser was parked; taking her jacket from her windshield, Haruka reached for the keys in her pocket, unlocking her cruiser. Haruka opened her glove compartment to take her Glock 38 out, along with it her handcuff that she was sure she would needing.

Haruka was going to let Suri take care of Spar; he was going to jail for assault, and on top of it, the murder of Keiun Saici, he wasn't going to get away that easily. Haruka quickly dashed back to where Spar had laid moments ago, only to find the spot now emptied. Haruka quicken her pace, checking left and right as she ran to the spot where a fresh pool of blood laid on the floor. Haruka was glad she bashed the fucker's nose in; leading away from the pool of blood was a faint trail of blood. Haruka unholstered her Glock 38, in a defensive maneuver position, ready to shoot on sight. Haruka cautiously followed the trail of blood outside the underground parking lot, only to have the trail end off in the middle of nowhere. The trail of blood just ends in the dead center of the drive-in ramp of the underground lot; it was like Spar had just disappeared into thin air. There were no signs of any vehicles entering or leaving the perimeter without drawing Haruka's attention. How?

With her Glock still in hand, Haruka stood there pondering her options: if she should go after the injured Spar or make her way down to the dock for Michiru. Haruka wasted no time rushing back to her cruiser; to her it was a no-brainer.

* * *

"Hey Benji, you ready yet?"

"Yep, just about. I need a couple more minutes to finish off and sign out; you here already?"

"Yeah. I just parked; give me a call when you're just about ready, I'll drive."

"Yes 'Mam!"

Tara clicked her Bluetooth off, disconnecting the call. Putting her car into park, Tara exited the vehicle, sitting and waiting patiently on the hood of her car for her friend to arrive for a late day brunch. The sudden vibrating of her phone made her think it was Benji replying her.

Tara clicked her Bluetooth, activating the call. "Yeah Benji?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Ms. Tara Abei-san please?"

'This isn't Benji.' Tara though to herself. "Speaking."

"Abei-san, I am Haruka's Ojun. I've been trying to get a hold of her for hours now, are you with her? Do you have any idea where she's at?"

"Ojun-san, please, call me Tara. And no, I haven't heard from Haruka since last night. Don't worry too much though, she usually submerges herself when working a case, she'll call you when she resurfaces again."

"…that's the problem though; she called me hours ago telling me she was heading home, but she still hasn't arrived yet. She specifically told me to give you a call if anything happens to her. Please Tara…I'm worried. I lost her father, her mother, I can't lose her…" Tara heard Ojun's voice starting to break on the other end of the line. She had never met Ojun yet, but judging from this call alone, Tara was sure Ojun cared deeply for Haruka.

"Don't worry Ojun-san, I'm going to find her, and when I do, I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Please. Make sure you do. Thank you Ab…I mean Tara-chan." With that, Ojun's call disconnected from Tara's.

Something was wrong; Haruka is never one to be so irresponsible, making Ojun worry himself silly like that. Tara pushed herself off the hood of her car, making her way to the department, to speak with Benji and Suri about Haruka's sudden disappearance. As Tara walked down the lone stretch of road, Tara noticed that something was off, but she couldn't place her finger on it, the feeling gave her the creeps. Tara quickened her pace, keeping her head held high in case anybody tries to jump her. Suddenly without looking, Tara loses her footing and falls flat on her ass. Rubbing her sore backside, Tara lifted her head to look over at what had tripped her; and what she saw made the colour on her face drain.

There in the middle of the underground parking lot was a large pool of blood; from Tara's expertise, it looked like one liter of blood had been spilled, whoever the blood belonged to was seriously injured. Pushing herself off the ground, Tara walked over to the pool of blood, touching the blood with her fingers. Opening and closing her fingers, Tara pinched the blood with her fingers, checking its consistency.

"Still fresh…"

"What's fresh?"

Tara fell onto her hands and knees from the sudden scare. "God fuck it Benji! Don't do that!"

"Sorry!" Bowing his head apologetically; only when Benji walked over to where Tara was kneeling did he spot the pool of blood. "Did you hurt yourself?! Here lemme see!" Benji picked Tara up from off the floor, spinning her full 360° to check if she was bleeding.

"Stop it Benji; this isn't mine, I found it."

"Thank God! Wait, then who does it belong to then?" Benji asked questioningly.

Then it clicked in Tara's mind. "HARUKA!"

"Haruka?"

Tara turned to face Benji, her facial expression was that of realization and confusion, simultaneously. "Ojun called me earlier; he said that Haruka wasn't home yet, asking if she was still at the station…"

Benji shook his head. "Can't be, Suri told me Haruka left 2 hours ago, said she was heading home…"

"…where she never made it to." Tara reasoned with Benji, hoping the thick headed man gets what she was getting at.

Tara could tell the wheels in Benji's head was churning, as his eyes moved left and right trying to piece together the final pieces of the puzzle in his head. Then it clicked for Benji, he stood there starting back at Tara wide eyed at what everything meant: the wheels of action, Haruka's sudden disappearance, the pool of blood. "SHINTO'S GOT HARUKA!" Benji proclaimed loudly.

"That's what we wanted from the get-go; I just hope that the pool of blood doesn't belong to Haruka." Tara said worryingly.

"I'll call Suri; have him and the entire department on standby; ready for a 10-00 if anything happens." Benji quickly fished his cellphone out of his pocket.

"There's no use; Haruka could be anywhere in Japan, how do we find her?" Tara asked.

Benji pocketed his cellphone back into his pants; running up and down the underground parking lot, Benji examined every car that was parked in the lot. Only after thoroughly searching high and low did he returned to where Tara was standing, patiently waiting for an explanation to the man's sudden erratic behaviour.

Breathing heavily, "Good news: Haruka's cruiser isn't here."

* * *

The adrenalin was coursing through her blood from her pervious fight with Spar earlier. With her right hand on the wheel, Haruka could feel her left arm throbbing; no doubt there were hairline fractures from Spar's offensive attacks earlier. Hopefully Haruka wouldn't need a repeat of what happened this morning if she and her Glock could help it.

Haruka quickly parked her cruiser by the docks, getting out of her cruiser to walk down the remainder of the pier. Painted in white spray paint, each individual dock was marked with suite number, indicating which yacht docked where. It was a weekday so many of the yachts were docked, all except one: #11. The yacht was missing from suite #11; there was no doubt in Haruka's mind that Shinto had driven the yacht out to sea, far from the shorelines; away from prying eyes and potential witnesses.

Haruka looked afar over the waters, and sticking out like a sore thumb was a single luxury yacht, parked in the middle of nowhere, not far from the shorelines. Haruka wasn't ignorant to Shinto's purpose; she knew that Shinto was trying to entrap Haruka by luring her to the docks, to have her come to him in the middle of God damn nowhere. But Haruka had no choices, she couldn't drag her friends down with her; Shinto was a sadistic monster, capable to killing without blinking an eye. This was her problem; she was going to handle this alone; she was going to take the monster down single handedly, even if she had to die trying.

At the end of the pier was a small motorized boat; no doubt prepared by Shinto. 'How thoughtful of him…' Haruka thought.

Haruka hopped on the small boat, pulling the cord a few times before the motor started roaring to life. Carefully steering the boat, Haruka slowly neared the luxurious yacht; navigating the small boat, Haruka circled the yacht a full, carefully inspecting everything before boarding. Haruka had to ensure Shinto wasn't going to try anything funny. If he did, Haruka was going to put a bullet in his fucking skull for even trying.

Haruka abandoned the small boat to climb up the drawn down ladder; wincing in agonizing pain from her left arm when she tried to pull herself up with it. Landing softly on the side of the deck, Haruka made her way to the front of the spacious deck. There sitting in a kneeling position, his eyes closed, in a mediating manner, was Shinto. Shinto wasn't dressed in his usual expensive pressed suits and blazer, instead, the Shinto that sat in front of Haruka was dressed in a white Judogi: a traditional white judo robe. Haruka's eyes dropped to the man's waist where a black belt was wrapped neatly around his Judogi; 4 embroidered bars on the man's belt indicated to Haruka that Shinto was a 4th degree black belt holder in Judo. Judging from Shinto's apparel alone, Haruka knew the man wanted to fight one on one; Haruka might have stood a chance too if it weren't for her previous encounter with Spar. In her current physical state, there was no way in Hell she would prevail, much less against a 4th degree belt holder.

'Time for Plan B.' Taking advantage of the situation, Haruka unholstered her Glock 38, again in a defensive position, aimed the barrel at Shinto's head; ready for the kill shot if necessary. 'Try and karate chop my bullet…'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you detective Tenoh."

Shinto slowly opened his dark teal eyes to meet Haruka's gaze; neither of them back down, Haruka's gun still aimed at the man's head. Shinto slowly reached his hand into his robe to pull out a clicker; a small remote control with a button in the center.

"Throw your gun overboard now or I blow us up. Your lovely Michiru in the process as well." Shinto threatened.

Haruak eyed Shinto dangerously; contemplating whether or not she should call his bluff, contemplating which was faster: his finger or her bullet. The consequences far outweigh the means; Haruka had to fold her hand away even if she knew Shinto was bluffing. This was suicide, with one defective arm, Shinto was going to hand Haruka's ass to her on a silver platter.

Haruka lowered her barrel, her eyes never leaving Shinto's for even a moment. With one quick movement, Haruka tossed her beloved Glock 38 overboard; the sound of the gun hitting the water making its way to Shinto's ears.

Standing from his kneeling position, Shinto had a big grin plastered on his face. "I'm glad you made the right choice, Haruka." Shinto jumped onto a low roof covering; from there he picked up a turn dial timer. After setting it, he clearly displayed it to Haruka below him. "I've set the timer for 15 minutes. If you don't defeat me in 15 minutes and click this clicker, the entire yacht will explode from the C-4s placed around it. If I don't defeat you in 15 minutes, we can continue this fight in Hell." Shinto replied coolly.

Haruka could only stand there dumbfounded at his uncle's insane threat. "You're willing to take your own life just to see mine end?"

"Hmph. You've already taken everything I've worked so hard for, what's there left for me now? Prison?!" Shinto retorted.

This is crazy; everything that spewed for the man's lips was madness, complete and utter madness. "What's Michiru?!"

"Below deck; but you won't have to worry about her till you're through with me." Throwing the timer onto the floor, Shinto leapt off the roofing onto the surprised Haruka below.

Shinto grabbed Haruka by the collar of her shirt, and using the momentum from his jump performed a perfect Tomoe Nage: gripping Haruka by the collar of her shirt, Shinto tucked and fell backwards, bringing Haruka down with him; planting a foot into Haruka's waist, flips Haruka onto her backside. Shinto rolls off the floor unhindered by the move. Landing two feet away from Shinto was Haruka, the agility of the man taking her by surprised, the wind being knocked out of her.

"Get up Tenoh, you only have 14 minutes left."

Haruka pushed herself up off the floor, her fist out in front of her. Shinto made the first move; throwing a right hook, followed by a left hook. Each punch that Shinto had thrown at Haruka, Haruka had only managed to dodge by mere inches. Shinto was getting more and more aggressive with his techniques, all Haruka could do was defend and hold her ground, with no room for an offensive attack. As Haruka backed up from yet another one of Shinto's punches, she clumsily backed right into the railing of the yacht. Haruka quickly balanced herself, leaning forward with her two hands, afraid to go overboard herself. Taking advantage of Haruka's momentary distraction, Shinto grabbed hold of Haruka's flailing left arm. Pulling her off balance, Shinto proceeded to maneuver a perfect Kata guruma: an over the shoulder wheel toss. Haruka was lifted off her feet, onto her side, onto Shinto's shoulders, and tossed forcefully onto the ground below. It was Shinto's 2nd toss of Haruka; Haruka was sick and tired of the man tossing her around like a raggedy doll.

Haruka quickly scrambled onto her feet, her hands out in front of her, ready for round 3. Shinto charged at Haruka at full speed, ready to rumble. Shinto ran up to grapple Haruka's collar again; Haruka uses her hands to push his attempts away, using her shoulder to push Shinto back.

It was Haruka's turn to play offensive. Taking advantage of her position, Haruka delivers a left hook, right hook, and a left hook again; none of her punches connecting with Shinto as he dodges every single one of Haruka's attacks. Just as Shinto was about to dodge Haruka's 4th punch, Haruka quickly ducks below, and performs a perfect sweep kick, taking Shinto by surprise, knocking him off balance.

This time it was Shinto who had to pull himself off the floor. Straightening his Judogi, Shinto shot Haruka a dirty look. "I really underestimated you Tenoh."

Haruka charged at Shinto, going for a double leg takedown; hoping to pass his guard to land a few punches on the man. Haruka grabbed both of Shinto's legs with her arms; Haruka tried to lift Shinto's legs, to throw him onto his back, but to no avail. Standing his ground, Shinto threw powerful elbows down onto Haruka's vulnerable back; again and again, blow after blow. Each elbow was delivered with more force than the last, with the last of Shinto's elbow connecting with Haruka's T12 spinal cord; causing Haruka to release her hold on Shinto's legs, spasming uncontrollably on the ground.

With Haruka on her hands and knees, trying to regain her composure; Shinto continued to deliver piercing elbows, one after the next. Mixing up his game, Shinto began kneeing Haruka; each powerful knee connecting with Haruka's jaw, the taste of copper began filling Haruka's mouth. Haruka knew had to take immediate action, or else she was done for; she could feel the blows taking an effect on her body; the searing pain coursing throughout her entire body. As Shinto raised his elbow to deliver another striking blow, Haruka took advantage of her tiny window of opportunity. Still on her hands and knees, Haruka outstretched her legs to stand on her two hands; her legs grappling Shinto's shoulders, his head situated in between Haruka's legs. Pulling her hands from out under her, Haruka tucked and rolled onto her back; bring Shinto tumbling down with her. Shinto landed on his back with Haruka sitting on top of his chest, with both her thighs clamping down on his head. Shinto was immediately rendered helpless in his compromising position; his arms and legs flailed about, though no contact with Haruka. Haruka had successfully bypassed Shinto's guard, mounting the man, rendering him helpless; his black belt status was of no help to him now.

Her mixed martial arts training taught her to attack a person's weakest facial feature: the nose. Taking full advantage of her takedown, Haruka delivered an open palmed thrust to Shinto's nose; repeating the blow till she heard the similar crack of cartilage. It was the second nose that Haruka had broken in a day's time; a personal best. Once Shinto's nose broken, the dam broke, with blood spewing uncontrollably from his nostril, still, Haruka continued her attack. Squeezing her thighs tight to assure Shinto was firmly pinned; Haruka did what she knew best: ground and pound. Right hand after right hand, blow after blow, Haruka delivered them one after another, not stopping for a moment, regardless of how much the man flailed, screamed and moaned. At first Shinto tried to use his arm to guard his head from the oncoming blow; but with Haruka fully mounted and bypassing his guard, it was only a matter of time till he gave up defending himself against Haruka's punches at all. With one last fleeting attempt, Shinto reached up to grab Haruka's neck, not leaving empty handed.

Every punch that connected with Shinto's face, Haruka felt the satisfaction that came with every contact. Shinto had fucked with her all her life and now it was time to extract revenge; for her father, her mother, Michiru, Benji, herself, and anybody else he fucked with. Haruka had lost count of how many punches she had landed on the man; only when her right fist was torn open and lacerated did Haruka switch to her weakened left hand. Though weakened and in pain, Haruka continued to ground and pound on the man below, blow after blow.

Haruka wasn't going to take any chances to allow Shinto to exert revenge. Getting off the man, Haruka helped lift Shinto from off the ground. Positioning herself behind Shinto, Haruka proceeded to administer a rear naked choke hold. Haruka placed her weakened left arm around Shinto's neck, his trachea crooked under her elbow; her right arm strategically placed behind Shinto's head. In one movement, Haruka's left hand connected with her upper right arm; applying pressure and pulling upwards, Shinto's head now laid in triangular form within Haruka's arms, a rear naked choke hold, with Haruka choking the life out of the man. At first Shinto was unresponsive, but as Haruka began to tighten her hold, Shinto slowly began to awaken from his slumber, trying to foil Haruka's choke by scratching and grasping at her arms. Haruka wasn't going to let go, no matter how much her hand ached. Second by second Haruka could feel that Shinto was losing the fight, his breathing getting shallower by the second. Shinto began to lower his hands, slipping into unconsciousness from oxygen deprivation. Haruka released her hold to take Shinto's head in her hands. With one swift movement, Haruka snapped Shinto's neck at a 180°, severing the man's spinal cord from the base of his skull, death was immediate.

Shinto's limp body fell on the floor; blood covering his entire face, his entire face was mutilated beyond recognition, his eyes slightly ajar, staring off into oblivion, his hands tightly clenched in a ball. Haruka stood there, standing above the man that was her blood uncle; a monster that relentless fucked with her life, again and again, no more; Shinto wasn't going to fuck with anyone anymore. Tilting her head, Haruka quickly dashed and jumped onto the low roof covering; grabbing the timer, she had a little over a minute left. Quickly grabbing the clicker, Haruka pressed down on the clicker once; nothing happened. Haruka patiently waited out the remainder of the minute on the timer, clicking the clicker every so often to ensure that the C-4s weren't going to automatically detonate for no apparent reason. The 60 seconds that Haruka had to endure was the longest minute of her life; her eyes never left the ticking timer, counting down in her hand, second by second.

Leaping off the roofing, Haruka stepped below deck, into the spacious living room of the yacht; and there she was, Michiru sitting in the middle of the room on a high chair. Haruka ran over to her, immediately ungagging the cloth from her mouth.

"Michiru!" Haruka couldn't help herself; she tasted Michiru's sweet lips, her lips that she missed oh-so-dearly. Cupping Michiru's face into her own bloodied hands, Haruka looked for any signs of distress from Michiru.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Michiru simply shook her head; everything Shinto had told her earlier was coming back to her. "Haruka, my hands; uncuff me, use your keys."

Haruka started patting her pants; hoping, praying she remembered to bring the keys for her cuffs. Much to Haruka's relief, she found it in the back pockets of her jeans. Haruka walked behind Michiru to unlock her cuffs; to release her from her painful binding. Fidgeting with the key, Haruka was having difficulty holding the key still; her hands were trembling beyond her control. After painful minutes of trying, Haruka heard it, the sweet graceful click from the unlocking mechanism of the cuffs. Haruka immediately dropped the pair of cuffs onto the floor, walking back upfront of face Michiru once again.

Michiru sat still; rubbing her aching wrists from being confined for such a long period of time. Shinto had promised that as long as Michiru followed his plan accordingly, everything would be fine; something Michiru wasn't so sure of at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to hurt Haruka, not after everything the woman had sacrificed for her. As Michiru sat there staring at a frantic Haruka, fussing over her when her injuries were much more apparent and severe; Michiru can't, she couldn't bring herself to hurt her…

"Michiru?"

The sound of her name snapped her out of her trance. "Huh?"

"I said can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?" Haruka asked.

Michiru gave Haruka a simple smile, shaking her head. "I can walk by myself."

"Good." Haruka took hold of Michiru's right hand, helping the woman off the high chair.

The moment Michiru's butt left the seat of the high chair; a loud audible click was heard, followed by an irritating clicking noise; second by second, the clicking noise continued to click. Haruka looked to Michiru; Michiru was equally as confused if not more, and could only reply Haruka's unvoiced question with a look of confusion.

Haruka released Michiru's hands, walking back over to the high chair. Flipping the chair onto its back; there on the underside of the seat was an active digital timer, counting down in bright red LED numbers. T-minus: 02:45 and counting, the second timer ticking away. Underneath the digital timer were the detonator cords: blue, red, and yellow, connecting the timer with the wireless detonator located somewhere on the vast luxurious yacht; there was no way they would be able to locate it in less than 02:30's time.

Michiru stood there rooted on the ground, a look of immense disbelief written on her face; too many things were running in her mind, everything was so fucked up at this moment in time she just didn't know how to react.

"MICHIRU!"

Michiru turned her attention to Haruka, still on her knees, looking at the detonator, her fingers fidgeting with the cords.

"Shinto lied! HE LIED! He set me up...he set us up! He knew I would go soft. He wanted us dead from the very beginning...I can't...no...I'm so sorry Haruka. I'm so sorry..." Michiru began breaking down into tears; her strong front was forever shattered by Shinto's blatant betrayal, something she never thought she would be on the receiving end of.

"Don't worry; we still have plenty of time, just stay calm, okay?"

At that moment, Michiru didn't know how to react; her entire mind and body were on autopilot. Michiru nodded her head, tears still in her eyes; understanding every word that the blond spoke.

"I need you to go to the side of the yacht; there you'll find a small motorized boat. I want you to get on it, and head back to the docks as fast and as quick as you can. Understand?!"

'Myself? Haruka wants to sacrifice herself?!' Michiru violently shook her head; she too knelt down beside Haruka, grabbing her arms, pulling the blond woman with her towards the doorway.

Haruka pulled her arms from within Michiru's grasp. "I can't go! I don't know how much explosive Shinto used for the bomb; with both our combined body weights on that small little boat, we won't get far enough till the explosion consumes us both! GO! NOW! PLEASE!" Haruka pleaded.

T-minus: 02:14.

"Make sure it's the yellow one's that safe!" Michiru suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?"

"That's it! I overheard Shinto talking on the phone yesterday, I didn't catch everything but he specifically said that the yellow one, the yellow one is the safe one. If we manage to disconnect the timer from the detonator, it'll give us both enough time to escape! THE YELLOW ONE! Disconnect it!"

Haruka was hesitant on dismantling the bomb themselves, but Haruka knew that if she didn't try it, if she didn't do as Michiru asked, she wouldn't leave her side, and they would both die at the hands of Shinto.

T-minus: 02:01.

Grudgingly, Haruka agreed. "Step back."

Again her fingers were shaking, but this time for a different reason. Haruka moved aside the red and blue cords, pinching the yellow cord delicately. Inhaling and exhaling a few large breaths, Haruka pulled down hard on the yellow cord, disconnecting it from the digital timer above it.

Both Haruka and Michiru covered their faces with their arms; fearful that the sudden movement would cause a accidental detonation. Instead, nothing happened. Haruka lowered her arms, the clicking noise from the timer apparently ceased; it was no longer ticking or counting down. The bright LED lights read: 01:59.

Michiru exhaled the breath she had been holding from before. Michiru walked back up behind Haruka, to offer the woman her hand, to help her up. And that's when she heard it, the same God damn clicking noise; the only difference was that the clicking noise were now more pronounced, and in quicker repetition than before. Both Michiru and Haruka turned their heads back to the digital timer, the number counting down faster than they can see.

T-minus: 01:59.

T-minus: 01:49.

T-minus: 01:39.

T-minus: 01:29.

T-minus: 01:19.

Without the connecting yellow cord on the digital timer, the timer now counted down, skipping a valuable 10 seconds every repetition. The timer was literally counting down and dwindling away before Michiru's eyes; the time was running out for the both of them. Again, Michiru could only stand there, frozen on the spot, eyeing the numbers as they ticked away.

With Haruka's fast thinking, she quickly peeled away the rubber that covered the cord, exposing the aluminum wirings below; jamming the wiring back into the familiar socket of the timer. Then and only then did the timer resume its original countdown rhythm.

T-minus: 00:57.

With one hand placed at all times on the yellow cord connecting to the digital timer, Haruka used her other arm to grab Michiru down onto the floor beside her.

"Michiru! Listen carefully to me! Its' too late to drive away using the motorized boat! When I say go, I'm going to release the yellow cord; it'll begin counting down in its previous fast repetition. When that happens, I want you to run and dive into the waters as quickly as you can. Don't try to swim away; I want you to dive as deep as you can into the water, going below as many sea levels you can manage. Do you understand?!"

Michiru nodded her head. Swimming was one of her strengths; she knew she could do this. "What about you Haruka?! You're coming with me right?! RIGHT?!"

"I'll be right behind you at all times; we'll both have to dive as deep into the waters as possible."

Haruka kept her calm demeanor, her tactical training as an officer kicking in; to remain calm at all times. Even in the face of danger, in this case, a bomb, Haruka's first priority was to ensure Michiru's safety, everything else was secondary.

T-minus: 00:42.

"I promised you back at the hospital that I won't leave you; never again! I won't let Shinto take you away from me again. I WON'T! We'll be together, even if we have to do it in the fiery depths of Hell, I promise you we'll be together."

Haruka reached up to grab Michiru's head, pushing her in for a longing kiss; the luxury of time not on their hands.

"I'm going to count to 3. On 3, I want you to run as quick as you can. Don't look back; I'll be behind you at all times to ensure everything is clear. DON'T LOOK BACK! Swim as quick as you can!"

T-Minus: 00:31.

"1…2…3!" Haruka screamed!

Michiru ran from the deck as fast as she could; the warm sea breeze hitting her in the face at amazing speed. Running out onto the deck, Michiru jumped from the railing, pushing off the railing and diving into the cool sea water. Once in the waters, Michiru outstretched her arms and legs, using her gliding skills to cut through the water expertly, diving deep into the sea water below. Not long after Michiru had hit the water and began gliding, she felt the temperature of the water suddenly increase. The searing hot water was engulfing her from below, making it difficult for her to move; it felt like she was being boiled alive in a pot of water. Even from the immense amount of pain, Michiru continued to push herself forward, gliding deeper and deeper into the sea water; the further she dived, the cooler the water got. Michiru kept her word, the moment she dashed onto the deck; she didn't look back once; her only comfort knowing that Haruka was behind her. Haruka had kept every single promise she made to Michiru; she would never lie to her, not when their future together depended so heavily on it.

* * *

The tires of her car came to a screeching halt. Without so much as a word, both Benji and Tara spotted Haruka's cruiser from afar, by the docks. Abandoning their car where Haruka's cruiser was, Benji and Tara raced down the pier, reaching the board walk, trying to spot their friend. That's when they saw it; on the waters, in the clearing was a single yacht floating about.

Benji had a bad feeling about everything. Pulling his cellphone out of his pockets, Benji was about to call in for backup just in case when Tara caught his attention.

"Look!" Tara pointed at the yacht again. It was too far to distinguish who the person was; all Benji could make out was a small petite figure diving into the deep sea waters hastily. Not long after the person reached the waters, the entire yacht that Tara had pointed to moments go blew up in a great red ball of flame; the inferno consuming the entire yacht, a single dark gray cloud emitting high up into the clear day sky. Debris was sent flying everywhere; the thick gut-wrenching smell of burning rubber drifted far and wide, reaching the docks and into their lungs.

"SHIT! Did you see who that was?! Was it Haruka?!"

"GOD FUCK IT! CALL SURI FOR BACKUP, CALL IN A 10-00! NOW! GO!"

Benji began running down the remainder of the pier, to the end of the boardwalk. Tara did as she was told, the phone ringing in her ear; she followed Benji down the entire remainder of the boardwalk, until Benji suddenly dived into the waters without warning.

"What are you doing?! Where are you going?!"

"Haruka can't swim!"

* * *

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! What just happened?! C-4s?! Explosion?!**

**I lied! I did manage to pull this one out of my ass before the weekend's up. w-w-w-w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e.....................**

**I'm a fan of UFC, so I had Haruka imitate many mixed martial art moves in this chapter. If my descriptions weren't clear enough, or if you've gotten confused, you can always check it up on youtube for a clearer picture. I tried to introduce some Judo moves on behalf of our friendly villain Shinto; though his Judo moves weren't a match for Haruka's crazy ninja skills! HAI-YA!**

**As Haruka so frankly put it, the wheels of action are definitely in motion; but has her fate been forever sealed?! I should really stop talking like that; makes me sound 18th century, old-school Roman.**

**Read & review guys, tell me what you think. Whether you liked this chapter or not. **


	13. Chapter 13: Brotherhood

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 13: Brotherhood**

"FUCK! Is there a pulse? Is she breathing? SHIT! What should we do? Pat her back or something! DO SOMETHING!"

"Benji, I need you to shut up and let me do my thing; I can't have you breathing down my neck."

Lying Michiru down onto her back, Tara tipped Michiru's head up slightly, checking for any signs of a Carotid pulse by her neck. No pulse. Opening Michiru's mouth, Tara placed her ear right on top of Michiru's mouth; feeling, hoping for a breath. When she felt nothing, not even the faintest hint of life, Tara could only do what she can in such a dire situation, administer CPR. Tara began applying chest compressions frantically; administering 15 compressions to every 2 breath, checking for a pulse every 4 cycle. Tara knew that time was dwindling away; 3 whole precious minutes had already passed since Benji dragged Michiru out of the water; if EMS workers didn't arrive soon, even if they were able to revive Michiru, she would likely suffer severe oxygen deprivation: extensive brain damage.

"BENJI! Call in to Central, ask them where the fuck EMS is! We need a defibrillator on site STAT! I can't keep this up…"

"HERE THEY ARE! THERE!" Waiving like mad man, Benji flagged down the ambulance to alert the driver of their presence and location.

"BENJI! Run and grab the defibrillator for me NOW! It's been 4 minutes already! GO!"

Benji immediately tossed his scanner to the ground and did as told. Benji knew better than to question Tara's medical knowledge. Running as fast as his stocky legs could carry him, Benji ran to the back of the ambulance, tapping on the doors for the medical workers within to open up.

"Detective Benji Bento of Tokyo Metro Division 42. I need your defibrillator now!"

Not waiting for the 2 incompetent EMS workers to reply, Benji hopped into the ambulance, looking around frantically trying to decipher where the damn defibrillator was located at; searching for it high and low for it. Benji was never any good at playing 'Where's Waldo'; but this was much more serious than child's play.

"On your left; hanging on the wall." Said one of the EMS workers.

And there it was hanging on the wall in a black casing was a Manuel External defibrillator; making a mad grab for it, Benji quickly jumped off the bus and ran back to the awaiting Tara at lightning speed.

"Here! HERE! Take it!"

Ceasing her futile CPR attempts, Tara grabbed the defibrillator from Benji's grasp. Tara began stripping away Michiru's wet blouse. Once that was off, Tara had no choice but to also strip away Michiru's bra, leaving the unconscious woman completely topless.

At the sight of a naked Michiru, Benji quickly turned his back of the women, his face burning two shades redder.

"What are you doing?" Benji asked.

"Michiru was just in the water, she's soaking wet. I have to pat her dry first, there can't be one speckle of water on her when I shock her; or else I risk the danger of electrocuting both her and myself."

After making sure Michiru was thoroughly patted dried, Tara placed the two pads on her chest; one above her breast, one below.

"Charging at 250 V. Clear."

200 volts of electric currents pulsed thorough Michiru's limp body, causing her back to slightly arch upwards. When Tara felt no Carotid pulse, she kept increasing the voltage.

"Charging at 300 V. Clear."

Again, no response from the unconscious woman.

6 minutes has passed. Benji could hear the approaching police sirens, alerting Benji of approaching reinforcement; but what good were they now? Benji could only stand idly on the side line, watching Tara tried her best to revive Michiru. Benji knew that if Haruka was here, she would want Benji to do everything in his powers to save Michiru, that's what she would have wanted, dearly. But at this moment, everything was in Tara's hands, Benji felt completely powerless, for the second time that day Benji felt that he had let Haruka down.

"I'm sorry…" Benji mumbled to himself.

"Charging at 350 V once."

Nothing.

"Charging at 350 V twice…"

----- o -----

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in? God fuck it Spar, you look like shit! Guess that bitch was just too much for you huh? Got your ass kicked by a chick; never thought I'd see the day."

Spar's face was severely swollen; bruises and cuts were clearly visible, his nose crooked at an awkward angle. Apart from feeling extremely heavy headed, most likely from the extensive blood loss endured, Spar was his good old self. Spar had not intended to leave the comfort of his bed so soon, wanting to give his body a chance to heal itself, but all that changed when Spar had turned on the television. The live action feed from a breaking new story immediately grabbed Spar's attention. Chills ran down Spar's spine when he heard news that the body of an unidentified man had been recovered from the piers this early morning. Michiru and Shinto were the first things that came to mind from the breaking news report. Immediate action was required on his part; this alone was enough to push Spar to visit a man he thoroughly despised for what he did to Shinto and the Honet clan: Yauri Nizo, the new oyabun of the clan.

"Save the pleasantries Nizo, I'm not here to make nice. Let's get straight to the point; I have something you want, in return, I need your assistance. Do I have your attention now?" Spar asked bluntly.

Nizo was definitely intrigued; what could Spar offer Nizo for a trade off that a yakuza oyabun didn't already have. This was definitely getting interesting. Seated in his seat, behind his desk in the office that had once belonged to the late Shinto, however no more, as Nizo had overtaken everything of worth belonging to the Honet name.

"Word on the streets was that you made Dyon your clan's Wakagashira after the rat fuck agreed to turn on Shinto."

"HA! This is what this is all about? Screaming, shouting; wanting to see me, all for nothing but petty revenge? And here I thought this was going to be interesting…save your breath. I had given Dyon Chisu my brotherhood word that if he assisted me in overtaking the Honet clan, I would allow him the position of Wakagashira; I have no intention of taking my words back. You can show yourself out." Nizo pointed at the double oaked wood doors; indicating that the conversation between them was over.

Spar stood his ground, annoyed that the man had jumped to his own conclusion before he had been able to get his words in. Honor was a characteristic that Shinto Honet lacked, but from what Nizo had said about keeping his words, Spar knew he had approached the right man; honoring one's words is a rare quality among the yakuza brotherhood that has been long forgotten.

"Did I say this was about revenge?! Don't go putting words in my mouth Nizo. As I was saying, I do have something of immense interest to you. Have you ever wondered why Shinto despised Dyon Chisu, why he was never allowed to touch anything of significance within the clan? Hm? Did it ever cross your mind why Daiko Chisu never trusted his own damn nephew?"

The question that Spar had raised did in fact cross Nizo's line of thought, but was never serious enough to lose any sleep over. Nizo sat patiently, his eyes never faltering as he stared Spar in the eyes, waiting for the man to enlighten him.

Spar reached into inner pocket of his leather jacket, producing a small white envelope. Carelessly tossing the white envelope onto Nizo's desk, the contents within splashed everywhere, covering the surface of the desk. There in front of Nizo were countless pictures of Dyon; and judging from the angle of it, they were taken from afar. In every single one of the pictures, it showed Dyon in different locations all across town, always with the same stocky man by his side, their heads bowed low, indicating they were talking secretively. Of the countless pictures, not a single one showed Dyon looking straight into the camera, indicating the photos were taken without his knowledge or consent.

Nizo examined a few of the photos before throwing them back onto the table. "What's the meaning of this?"

Spar could only grin with whatever muscle he had left of his badly beaten face. "That is what will interest you in this transaction. After a few of our deals with the Russian were busted by Interpol, Shinto grew suspicious that there might be a rat within the Honet clan; turns out he was right, the rat was Dyon Chisu. The other man in the photo with Dyon is Benji Bento of Tokyo Metro 42; we pulled records from Tokyo Metro, turns out our little friend here has been a confidential informant for almost 2 years now and counting, from right under our noses. Who do you think gave him the video of Daiko Chisu and Keiun Saici's execution tape? As oyabun, you sure are slow to catch onto things. "

The revelation that there was a rat from right under his nose, within his clan made Yauri Nizo's face turn bright right, the anger he was experiencing within made his blood boil in fury. If there was one thing that a yakuza hated, it was a fucking police rat. The mere thought of Dyon Chisu playing him as a fool made Nizo want to rip the man's fucking head off with his bare hands.

Catching the man's sudden change in facial expression, Spar continued to lay it on thicker, pouring oil onto the already raging inferno; there was nothing left to lose for Spar, why not indulge the enraged man a little more.

"Dyon didn't only fuck with Shinto. You remember the 500 kilo of coke you lost last year to the Italians; turns out our little friend there tipped Tokyo Metro off, you were lucky that you only lost your supplies, and not your freedom. How much did you lose to the Italians? What was it? $1.5 million USD sounds about right. Our friend Dyon there tipped them off for ¥100,000; not even one thirtieths of what you lost. To be honest, I think he just did it to piss you off for stealing his bitch, but of course I can't prove that…"

"ENOUGH!" Nizo roared. "Why are you telling me all this?! What good does it do you? I can't think of a reason in Hell why you would help me, so please stop with the nice guy act and tell me what you fucking want!"

That was exactly what Spar wanted to hear. "Simple. I'll handle over everything Shinto had on Dyon Chisu, and much more on confidential informants' information within the clan, in exchange I want your assistance. I want you to give me your word that you won't let anybody, from within the clan, to even dare go near Michiru Kaioh but me. Simple as that."

"Michiru Kaioh? Shinto's bitch?!"

Emotionless, Spar nodded his head. "Yes, simple as that. Do I have your word Nizo-san?"

Momentarily weighing his actions, Nizo didn't see the harm in granting the man's request; Nizo nodding his head, sealing the deal, giving Spar his word.

"Good." Reaching into the same pocket, Spar pulled out a small SD card, giving Nizo the remainder of the photos of Dyon Chisu that hadn't been developed, as well as the rest of the data.

Turning around to leave, leaving the man to his thought, Spar almost forgot to ask.

"Oh almost forgot to ask, what are you planning to do to Dyon? If I may ask."

"I'm going to rip his fucking head off with my bare hands and feed it to the fishes…" Nizo sneered.

Nodding his head in approval, Spar left the room. Spar walked down the secluded hallway; ensuring that he was indeed alone, he pulled out his recorder and pressed the stop button. Spar had definitely made the best out of the horrendous day; he had gotten what he wanted.

--- o ---

She felt drained of all her energy; she was both physically and mentally exhausted, and if she could, she would ignore the outside world, and continue her slumber, being completely oblivious of the events around her. Unfortunately for her, that was not the case. Her mind was fully functioning, comprehending every single word that came out of their mouths, but when she tried to open her eyes, even so much as to lift her fingers, she felt like she had been ran over by a stampede of elephants, every single muscle in her body ached, every single one of her joints felt like they were being burned by Hell's fire. She could only lie there on her back, in the foreign room, cluing in on their conversation as a by-stander.

The 3 voices in the room sounded familiar: 2 male voices, and 1 female voice. The female voice she recognized from her earlier encounter; if she remembered correctly, she was one of Haruka's closest friends: Dr. Tara Abei. The other loud booming voice filling the room also sounded strangely familiar; her mind trying to decipher where she had heard that instinct voice before. And then it hit her; The Guvernment! She had had the pleasure of meeting Benji Bento at the bar of The Guvernment, dancing drunkenly, and eventually happily buying everybody at the bar a drink, courtesy of her blond friend's credit card. The last and final male voice in the room was completely foreign; she was most certain that it was someone that she hadn't met before. Pushing their identities out of her mind, she continued to clue in on the conversation at hand.

Bowing in respect to Ojun sitting in the corner, Benji turned his attention to Tara who was sitting by Michiru's bedside.

"How is she?" Benji asked caringly.

Tara didn't even bother to turn her head to the owner of the voice, her mind was racing a mile a minute, being etiquette was the least of her concerns at this moment in time.

"She's stabilized for now, but she's suffered an extensive period of oxygen deprivation. The CT scan shows no signs of acute brain damage but we won't know for sure until she wakes up. Any words on Haruka yet? Has the search turned up anything yet?"

Michiru immediately perked her ears up even higher, hearing the sound of the name she so longingly wanted to hear. Michiru's pupils were moving rapidly from underneath her eyelids, her finger tips slow wiggling with her extreme efforts.

"Anything yet?" Ojun asked concerningly from the corner of the room.

Benji looked into Ojun's eyes; it simply broke his heart having to tell the elderly man that they haven't been able to locate Haruka yet, and that she most likely perished with the yacht, there was no way to sugar coat this, and Ojun deserved the decency to know the truth.

"They have divers are searching within a 1 km radius of the explosion site, unfortunately, the tides are changing, the strong currents are delaying their search. If they don't find anything within the next 24 hours, we'll have to cancel the search…"

"CANCEL THE SEARCH?! Haruka's still out there, waiting for us to rescue her! How can these words come rolling out of your God damn mouth! I thought you were her friend!"

"I am Tara! And I would gladly exchange places with Haruka in a heartbeat! Don't you dare for a moment think that I don't care for Haruka as much as you do; I've taken bullets and Hell's fire for her!"

Her emotions were getting the better of her, lashing out at Benji and saying such hurtful and bitter things, Tara could only give the man a hug, a sign of an apology.

"I'm sorry Benji, I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know you would, and I know I would too; but what if's aren't going to help with the situation. Have they recovered anything from the wreck?"

"Suri just gave me a call, as of this moment in time; we've only managed to recover 2 items from the site. A single door stainless locker, most likely used for utilities in the basement; and half a piece of leather sofa. HALF A GOD DAMN LEATHER SOFA! Bomb squad estimates from the debris recovered that the center of detonation was below deck; if Haruka was above deck, or below in the basement area, there is a chance she could have survived the explosion. But if she was at the epicenter, we'll most likely never recover her body; the mere force of the explosion would have consumed her body."

Michiru pried her eyes open, staring at the ceiling above her, completely dazed at the news she had just overheard.

'Haruka's dead…' she thought to herself.

Uncontrollably, tears began streaming down her eyes, her cheeks soaked with her silent tears. Her nose reddened from her silent sob; the salty tears soaking her hair, her pillow. Though none of that mattered anymore, the only person that mattered to her was no more. The occupants of the room were too preoccupied in their conversation to have noticed Michiru's abrupt awakening.

"Why aren't you at the morgue? They've recovered Shinto Honet, I thought you were the attending physician today." Benji asked.

Tara shook her head slightly. "I'm too emotionally attached to this case, I wouldn't be able to be impartial. I can't look that man in the face without thinking of what he had done to Haruka, what he had done to Michiru. I passed it to another attending; thought I'd stay here until he arrives."

"Till who arrives?"

"I thought you knew, I called…"

"MICHIRU'S AWAKE!" Ojun suddenly blurted out.

Both Benji and Tara turned their attention to Michiru, immediately rushing to her bedside.

"Help her up." Tara ordered.

Benji and Ojun delicately propped Michiru on her back, supported by a pillow. Tara promptly stepped in to check Michiru's pupils; checking her heart rate and blood pressure to assure everything had returned to normalcy. Satisfied with the preliminary exam, she had to alert Dr. Yori that Michiru had awakened.

"Benji, go get Dr. Yori, tell him that Michiru's awakened."

Nodding his head, Benji turned to leave when he felt his arm being pulled back. Turning around, Benji saw Michiru on the bed, with fearful tears in her eyes, grabbing his arm; asking, begging for the answer to that one question that had been eating her alive.

"Is it true? That…that Haruka really perished from the explosion?" Michiru asked in a light whisper.

Benji froze in his steps, turning to Tara and Ojun for help. Debating for a moment on whether or not he should tell the frail woman the truth, Benji finally exhaled a deep sigh before silently nodding his head, replying the woman's question.

It was one thing of eavesdrop and over hear the truth, but having Benji deliver the new of Haruka's passing was too much for Michiru to handle; she resorted to the only emotion, the only reaction she could muster, she cried, she cried her heart out. Michiru began to sob in angst at what her naïveness, her arrogance, and her ignorance had done; hurting the one person that ever truly cared for her. Tara sat on the side of the bed, and held Michiru in her arms as the woman continued to sob controllably on her shoulders. As Michiru's tears began to slowly soak Tara's blouse, Tara couldn't help but shed a few of her own tears at the thought of losing a good friend. Ojun and Benji could only look on from the sidelines as the two women on the bed cried their swollen eyes away; their eyes starting to swell up with tears as well.

"The rescue team found Shinto's body; it's in the morgue now pending an autopsy. When Shinto was brought in, we found this clutched in his fist; this may be against the rules, but I thought that you should have it."

With that Tara reached into her pocket, pulling out a familiar stainless steel pendant whistle. Haruka's pendent whistle was her only prized possession, given to her by her mother before her passing as she had once told Michiru on their first date. Michiru had seen Haruka wear it around her neck countless times, now this was all that was left of her; this was all that was left of Haruka for Michiru to remember her by. Michiru wearily reached up to grab the pendent whistle from Tara's hands, slipping it over her head; placing the now prized pendant whistle close to heart, symbolizing Haruka's eternal place in Michiru's heart.

"Thank you…" Michiru whispered under her breath. Michiru felt that she was ready to break down mentally and emotionally, the week's series of events was nothing like Michiru imagined. Everybody in the room felt the immense amount of tension building up; the tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

The sudden knocking at the door interrupted their moment, thinking it was Dr. Yori doing his rounds. But the man that had entered the room was nobody Benji, or Michiru recognized. He was a tall white man with a slim built, blond hair, blue eyed. Thinking that he had entered the wrong room, Benji walked up to the man, tilting his head upward to look the man in the eyes.

"Excuse Sir, I think you have the wrong room. Please leave." Benji proceed to escort the man out.

"WAIT! Sorry Mr. Johnson. We spoken on the phone, I'm Tara Abei, it was I that called you."

Benji looked back from Tara to this young Mr. Johnson man, then back to Tara again. He was already starting to dislike the guy. "Tara, you care to introduce us?"

"No need, I speak fluent Japanese. My name is Burt Johnson of Johnson & Johnson Barrister and Solicitor. I was hired by Ojun Yam, on behalf of Haruka Tenoh, as her acting advisory attorney." Burt Johnson then reached into his slim fitting blazer to pull out his business card, bowing as he presented it to Benji.

Benji had no choice but to accept, it would be rude otherwise; he could care less of what "Mr. Johnson" thought, he didn't want Tara to get the wrong impression though. "Detective Benji Bento of Division 42 of Tokyo Metro." Bowing, Benji proceeded to thrust his chest outward, and stood with his back straightened; Benji stood at full height, and even then Burt Johnson was still a good 5 inches taller than the man.

Everybody in the room had wiped the last remaining tears from their eyes, not wanting to show any signs of weakness to the intruding stranger.

"As I was saying, I am the acting attorney to Haruka Tenoh's estate, and as such…"

Burt Johnson's words were immediately cut off when the sound of his cellphone's blaring loud melody consumed the room.

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

The lyric from the man's cellphone was like a knife in Michiru's heart. The overwhelming feeling of losing Haruka all over again consumed her once more; once again, Michiru burst into tears uncontrollably while Burt Johnson talked obnoxiously loud on his cellphone.

"Hello? I'm with a client right now! Tell him we'll discuss it over KTV tonight; he'll sign with us then. Make sure to bring a good bottle of Hennessy, you know how much the Japanese love their XOs. Okay? Good. Excuse me now, where are my manners?" Burt asked rhetorically.

"Left it at home." Benji retorted, earning a slap on the arm from Tara.

"Oh right, Ms. Tenoh's estates. As I was saying, a week prior to this tragic incident, Ms. Haruka Tenoh had arranged our firm to draft a legal testament, a legal will, signed by Ms. Tenoh herself, with Ms. Tara Abei acting as the legal witness."

Benji immediately turned his head to stare at Tara with unbelieving eyes. He felt betrayed by both Haruka and Tara; that they would have kept something this important hush from him. "You were Haruka's witness?! How could you keep something this important from me?" Benji asked accusingly.

Meanwhile, Tara kept her usual calm demeanor at the man's accusing tone. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she kept insisting. You know Haruka, once she's decided something, there's no changing her mind. She made me swear to secrecy that I wouldn't tell anyone; and that to call Mr. Johnson as soon as something happened to her. I'm respecting her decision."

"Ahem. As I was saying, the legal testament undersigned by Ms. Haruka Tenoh is as follows:

1. The semi-detached two story brick house at 949 Ruyi Avenue has been officially transferred to Ojun Yam. The house deed and the deed to the land have been automatically transferred to you, effective immediately.

2. A detached commercial building was bought by Ms. Haruka Tenoh; the Agreement of Purchase & Sale for the property is undersigned to one Benji Bento. Mr. Benji Bento, you are now the official owner of the store. Though not legally binding, on a side note on the testament, Ms. Haruka Tenoh recommends you open a Dunkin' Donut shop.

3. To one Ms. Tara Abei: Ms. Haruka Tenoh has placed $500,000 USD into a trust account in your name, to be used towards the purpose of starting your own personal practice. The trust account is now accessible effective immediately.

4. Lastly, Ms. Haruka Tenoh has signed over the Power of Attorney of St. Marie's orphanage to one Ms. Michiru Kaioh. Ms. Haruka Tenoh had purchased the orphanage, preventing it from going into bankruptcy. An appraisal for St. Marie's estimates the orphanage is now worth $4,500,000 USD. As acting Power of Attorney of St. Marie's, Ms. Michiru Kaioh is thus sole shareholder and acting CEO of the orphanage effective immediately.

Any questions?" Burt Johnson asked.

"Always the smartass Tenoh…" Benji whispered under his breath at his partners antics; even in the afterlife, she still manages to have a sense of humor.

Everybody else in the room was dumbfounded at Haruka's legal testament, at her generosity, her generosity to her friends. Michiru was absolutely struck with shock; why would Haruka buy St. Marie's, it was the place where it all started, where this nightmare began its tale. Michiru didn't understand Haruka's intentions; her head was once again pounding with a sudden onset of a migraine.

"Good. Ojun Yam, Benji Bento, Tara Abei, and Michiru Kaioh; if you will all help me sign these documents, I can be on my way now. Here are the keys with individual key tags."

After collecting the signed documentations from all the occupants of the room, Burt Johnson was ready to leave, to visit another clientele. Picking up his briefcase, and straightening his tie, Burt Johnson turned to face Tara, politely giving her a bow.

"Thank you so much Abei-san for your assistance."

"You're welcome Mr. Johnson." Tara replied cooly.

"Please call me Burt. Do you mind if I call you Tara?"

"Of course not, it seems like a fair trade."

"Great. I was wondering if you weren't busy today or tomorrow, maybe we can…"

For the second time that day, the blaringly loud melody from his cellphone consumed the room once more, sparking a second wave of heart wrenching aches.

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be…**_

But before Burt Johnson was able to pick up his call, Benji picked the 6' feet tall man by the collars of his dress shift, physically throwing the man out of the room; walking back to the bedside table, Benji retrieve the man's briefcase before chucking that out the door as well, hitting Burt Johnson right on the bridge of his nose.

"Change your fucking ringtone asshole!"

--- o ---

Michiru wandered cluelessly down the familiar hallway, flashbacks from her childhood starting to reemerge itself in Michiru's mind as she continued to tour of the secluded orphanage.

It had been 48 hours since Michiru last laid eyes on Haruka; and true to his words, Suri cancelled the search and rescue 24 hours later after turning up absolutely nothing. The immense search and research effort was only able to turn up more and more debris from the annihilated yacht, and nothing more. Suri had visited Michiru in person a few days prior to her discharge, delivering the damning news. The search efforts would be canceled, and if Haruka didn't turn up within another week's time, Suri will officially file a missing person's report. Suri also informed Michiru that within 7 years time, if Haruka still isn't found, Michiru can officially file for a "Death in absentia" or declared legally dead by the courts. Regardless of legal procedures, Suri had recommended that Michiru begin preparation for Haruka's funeral; if necessary, the entire force was willing to pitch in. On one hand, Michiru didn't want the funeral to happen; if it did, it would only mean that she too has given up hopes of ever finding Haruka again. On the other hand, Haruka deserved a proper burial; Michiru had yet to get back to Suri on the subject matter. Since Suri's visit that day, Michiru had been having restless nights' sleep, every time she closed her her eyes, she saw Shinto, only this time, he was dragging Haruka away from Michiru. Unable to stand the tortuous nightmares anymore, Michiru decided to seek closure.

Unable to sleep, Michiru decided to go for a late night walk to relief her stress. Unbeknowst to her, after walking for 15 minutes straight, she found herself outside the gates of St. Marie's. There was only a single security at the presently abandoned orphanage. Once Michiru stated her identity, the security guard at the front of the house promptly allowed Michiru to enter, allowing her the freedom to roam about unescorted.

It was in this exact same hallway 18 years ago today that Shinto had chosen Michiru as his 'lucky one'. It was in the exact same hallway now that she was deprived of her innocence, her childhood, her purity; everything that was sacred to a woman was stolen by the devil himself, Shinto Honet. Michiru hadn't shed a single tear for the man, and swore to herself that she never will; Michiru will never forget nor forgive Shinto for all the pain and sufferings he's caused the ones Michiru loves. It was never going to happen.

Making a right turn, Michiru stopped in front of a door. Her hand hovering over the doorknob, Michiru clutched her pendant whistle in her other hand; inhaling a deep breath, Michiru turned the doorknob, revealing the dark abandoned room on the other side. Reaching around for the light switch, Michiru found it, immediately lighting the small cramped room. This was Michiru's room while she was still an orphan her at St. Marie's. Walking over to the familiar bunk, Michiru sat down on the lower bunk, the one that she had shared with Haruka years ago. The bed was just as Michiru had remembered it, spongy and reeking of bodily smell. Maybe it was too late to wonder what if's, but since setting foot in St. Marie's once again, Michiru couldn't help but wonder.

What if Haruka and Michiru hadn't been the last ones to leave? What if Shinto hadn't chosen Michiru? What if Haruka was able to hold on to the bed frame a bit longer? What if the Administrator didn't sell the children out for a measly buck? The list of what if questions in Michiru's mind were endless, and they were eating away at her core.

Being back here really brought back a lot of memories for Michiru, she could just sit there quietly, on the bunk bed, reminiscing to herself. Her personal time alone was abruptly cut short when the sudden approaching footsteps down the hallway caught her attention. Michiru thought for a moment that it might have been the security guard at the gate checking up on her; though she highly doubted it. The man was into his late 60's and from the looks of it, was slightly handicapped; unless he was trying to edge for a raise or win employee of the month, this possibility wasn't likely.

There was no need for guessing games on Michiru's part, by the time her line of vision returned to the entrance of the room, there stood the last person Michiru wanted to see.

"What do you want Spar?" Michiru asked lowly. She wasn't amused that he followed her here, and even less amused that the man had chosen to do so at St. Marie's, when he knew what this place meant to Michiru.

"What do I want? I thought it would have been obvious…I want an explanation."

Michiru could only sneer at Spar and the audacity of the man. "Explanation for what?! Isn't it obvious?! He took his own damn life! I had nothing to do with it, Shinto betrayed me! Shinto double crossed Haruka and me; he wanted us dead from the get go, and now he's taken Haruka…what else do you want me to say? Huh?!"

Spar produced his signature revolver from his waistband, pointing the barrel of the gun right at Michiru's forehead. Michiru had caught sight of what Spar was doing from the corner of her eyes, though she paid no mind to him; throughout the confrontation, Michiru was still situated comfortably on the bunk bed.

"Shinto betrayed you?! No no no! You betrayed Shinto! Do you not remember?! Did you forget?! Your life belongs to Shinto. Without Shinto, you wouldn't even be alive today! I wouldn't be alive today! He loved you! I loved you! How can you do this to ME?! What you did…you didn't just betray Shinto, to me; you stabbed me in the heart! Did you not consider the consequences of your actions?! Did it not cross your mind that your actions would hurt me?!"

Michiru was willing to let anything the man say pass, hoping to ignore him and let by gone's be gone's, but how dare he speak about love, about loving her; Michiru snapped, she lost it. Michiru leaped off the bed and closed the distance between Spar and herself; walking right up to the barrel of Spar's revolver; pressing her own forehead tightly against the barrel of his revolver, provoking the unstable man.

"LOVE?! Don't you fucking dare talk about love to me! Don't fucking talk to me about loving me! You don't even know what love is! What kind of fucking loving brother watches his sister get raped by a monster while he stands idly by, watching her suffer at his hands! FUCK YOU SPAR KAIOH! Don't you dare fucking pretend that you ever cared for me! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! GO AHEAD! GO! SHOOT ME!

--- o ---

**A/N:HUH?! Where's Haruka? Spar Kaioh? Say WHAT?! BOOM! Another revelation! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Oh come on, admit it, this one slapped you in the face.**

**It's 6 am in the morning, please be appreciative. Apologies for the late posting, I've been immensely submerged in my research lately. Majority of my time is spent conducting research (the H1N1 Influenza A virus, aka. Swine Flu). Whatever time I have left, I write. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. I see maybe 1 or 2 more chapters before this story wraps up.**

**Please continue to read & review, tell me what you think. Did you find this chapter depressing? Saddening? Did you enjoy this chapter? What do you think of the plot twist. Thanks in advance.**

**PS: The song that played on Burt Johnson's cellphone is: "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. If you haven't guessed it yet, this story is inspired by that song in particular. It's an awesome song, catchy lyrics, if you haven't heard it before, go check it out. I really REALLY don't know how I turned that loving song into this psychotic, sadistic, cop-drama themed story. One of the many wonders of life. Go check it out, you'll fall in love with it.**

**By the way, how many of you would like it if I wrote a scene of Benji Bento taking on the obnoxious Burt Johnson in an MMA fight? If you're interested, it's doable. Hey, it's just a suggestion, who knows, I might end the story introducing unicorns and fairies; all in good time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise Surprised

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything else belongs to me.

**CH 14: Surprise || Surprised **

Michiru had her forehead pressed tightly against Spar's barrel, her stare was deadly, shimmering with determination, her brows furrowed; she stared Spar dead on in the eyes, unwavering, unafraid. Everything that she touched, cared for, were crumbling before her eyes. Since Haruka's accident, Michiru had contemplated committing suicide God knows how many times; but she was a coward, she couldn't bring herself to do it, not when she promised Haruka that she would continue to live on; to not have Haruka waste her sacrifice only to have her take her own damn lowly life. But now…now Spar presented the perfect opportunity. Michiru would be able to die in the hands of her loved one, her brother, and finally be able to reunite with Haruka without breaking her word.

'I'm sorry…' Michiru thought to herself. She didn't know who this apologize was for; for Spar, using him to get what she wanted, or Haruka, for giving up so damn easily.

Spar towered over Michiru, his posture frozen in time, her eyes piercing the depths of his soul. Spar had messed with Michiru before, but only in a fun and laughing manner, nothing ever serious enough to warrant this kind of retaliation.

"Is this what you want?" Spar whispered lowly.

No answer. Michiru didn't answer the man; she was afraid that if she spoke, she might beg for her life, that she might beg Spar to spare her lowly life. Michiru tilted her head higher than it previously was, further driving the barrel of the gun deeper into her forehead, provoking Spar, provoking the man to just fire and stop with the questioning.

"As you wish." Spar stated coolly.

Without another word, Spar pulled down on the hammer of his revolver, his right index finger hoveringly gently on the trigger.

In the flash of a second, the entire room had gone silent; Spar and Michiru had ceased to breath, holding their breaths. The sound of a single gunshot fired ringing throughout the abandoned orphanage; the spacious building amplifying the sound of the shot, ricocheting off the walls and down the corridors. The fresh blood spewed from its wound, splashing everywhere, covering every inch of the tiny room; the walls, the floor, the urine soaked bedspreads, everything. Michiru stood there in the center of the room, her breathing was shallow, her eyes still wide and ajar, her mouths slightly parted, her entire face was submerged in fresh copper scented blood.

Spar's eyes were wide awake, his lips pursed tightly; when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out; insead, blood began gushing from his lips as he spoke inaudibly, choking on his outpour of blood. His body felt like jell-o, no longer able to support himself, Spar fell onto his knees, eventually landing face down on the cold tiled floor.

Michiru's mind was completed blanked out, her eyes never once leaving her brother's face. As Spar's body slowly made its descend onto the cold tiled floor, emerging from behind Spar, in the shadows of the hallway, there standing behind Spar was Haruka; her Glock still drawn, its barrel still in the air, pointing at the spot where Spar once stood.

----- o -----

During the night raves, the entire club would be filled with young teenagers looking to score and get lucky, but by the break of dawn, the Guvernment was nice and quiet, peaceful and serene, closed to patrons until night struck again; a perfect little quaint atmosphere for such a gathering as this.

The windowed backroom was currently occupied by 10 burly muscled men, forming a circle around their captured prey. In the center of the room sat Dyon Chisu, tied and bounded to a chair, his mouth gagged, his hands and feet tied tightly down; escape was impossible, even for Houdini himself. Dyon's face showed only minor signs of scratches and bruising, nothing compared to what was to come; the look of raw fear in his eyes was what caught one's attention the most.

Emerging from behind one of his men was Yauri Nizo, in his entire glorious moods: furious and agitated. Nizo slowly approached the bounded Dyon Chisu, his eyes not leaving the frighten man once.

"Apologizes Dyon…where are my manners? I did tell my men to take it easy on you; we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now, would we?" Nizo asked rhetorically, in a mocking tone of voice.

Dyon tittered back and forth in his chair, attempting to foolishly sway himself free from his bondages. His childishly attempts were all futile, only aggravating Nizo even more, earning himself a slap in the face; the entire atmosphere had changed, Nizo was now beyond pissed.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN MOVE?!" Nizo roared loudly.

Immediately, Dyon violently shook his head; agreeing with Nizo in a heartbeat, not wanting to provoke the man any further.

"Benji Bento. Ring a bell?"

The moment the two words hit his ear canals, a shimmer of realization lit up in Dyon Chisu's eyes; again, the man violently shook his eye, almost instinctually denying Nizo's accusation immediately.

"FUCKING LIES!"

Yauri Nizo delivered a powerful jab to Dyon's nose, punching the man time and time again, until a river of blood poured from the man's nose, his silenced pleas unheard off, never being given the chance to vocalize them. The remainder of Nizo's men only stood on the sideline, enjoying the drama unfolding before them from a distance, enjoying the free show; a look of sinister smirks on many of their faces.

Nizo had lost count of how many times his fist had connected with the rat bastard's face; too many to count, too angry to even care about his throbbing bloodied hand. Reaching into his back pocket, Nizo took out a dozen of the photos he had developed, fanning them out in one hand, grabbing a lock of Dyon's hair in the other, forcing him to look at the photos, to look at the undeniable evidences that laid before his very eyes.

"You see that?! YOU SEE THAT?! You dumb fucking cunt! That's you there with Benji Bento! A detective from Tokyo Metro! Do I look like a fucking chump you can play?! IS THAT YOU?! Nobody fucking uses me! NOBODY!"

His eyes were too bloody to see properly, but Dyon knew that he had been caught with his pants down; there was no point in playing stupid anymore. Denying the man's accusations when Nizo had already called his bluff would only anger the deranged man even more; something Dyon didn't intend on doing, knowing that it'll only land him in a body bag faster. Without even clearly seeing the so called 'evidence' of himself, Dyon simply tilted his head forward, nodding his head, admitting his guilt.

"FUCKING PRICK!" Nizo released the lock of Dyon's hair, dropping the photos onto the floor below. The enraged man began circling the gagged man, his mind racing a mile a minute, his thought process becoming blurred, and his anger began to boil over; his hatred for the rat bastard growing with every passing second. The sound of Nizo hissing between his teeth was enough to alert the rest of the clan that their oyabun was in a shitty mood; each of the men that stood idly on the sideline immediately began breathing lightly, scared to even make a sudden gesture, fearing for their pathetic lives.

"My shipment of cocaine from last year, was that also you?!"

Dyon had heard the man's question clearly, though he didn't dare tell the man the truth; Dyon did the smart thing, he remained silent.

"I should hand you over to the Italians, get me a fucking refund!"

Nizo spat on Dyon's face; he was done with the traitor, he didn't even want to look at the fucker's face anymore. Nizo reached into his waistband and produced an uzi pistol; a small but lethal semi-automatic. No words were needed, Nizo didn't care to speak anymore, actions spoke louder than words. Cocking his uzi pistol, Nizo pointed the gun into the back of Dyon Chisu's head.

Feeling the cold barrel pressed up against the base of his skull, he knew what was coming; he knew this day would eventually come when he idiotically became an informant; for what, a lousy buck here and there. Just as Nizo's finger was about to press down on the trigger, a sudden loud crashing noise momentarily distracted him from carrying on with the execution. Turning his head to the source of the sound, Nizo noticed that someone had chucked something through their backroom window.

Already in horrendous mood, this only made matters worse. Uncocking his loaded pistol, Nizo tossed his gun to one of his nearest henchman. Walking over to the broken window, Nizo picked up the foreign object; bring it close to his face, upon closely examining the object, it was something he had never seen in his life before.

"What the fuck is this?" Nizo asked out loud, to no one in particular.

In his hands was a lightweight canister, the size of a milk carton; the canister was similar to that of canned spray paint, but something about the silver canister seemed off. Before being able to hand the foreign canister off to one of his men, the cap of the canister automatically popped off. Nizo instinctually dropped the canister onto the floor, kicking it away, clearing himself of harm's way, and into the dead center of the room.

The entire backroom was suddenly filled with a blanket of thick white fog-like gas. The odor emitting from the canister was extremely pungent, merely inhaling the substance made your nostrils burn, like they were on fire, stinging your eyes, causing tears flowing uncontrollably. The thick blanket of gas made it impossible to see; unable to reach for the doors, they were trapped, like fish in a barrel, waiting to be shot at.

"TEAR GAS!" Someone from within the room yelled.

Everybody in the room immediately began panicking; running and bumping into each other, fearing that they were being ambushed by a rival clan. Covering his nose with his hands, Nizo overheard from the ruckus the familiar sound his uzi pistol being cocked, most likely by the idiot he had tossed it to earlier.

"DON'T FUCKING…SHO…OT YOU IDIOT! ….FUCKING KILL US ALL!" Nizo yelled at the top of his lungs, coughing and choking as struggled to finish his sentence; gasping desperately for a clean breathe of air, he was suffocating alive.

Not long after the mere words had left his mouth, their door came crashing down with a loud thud; in swarming an army of men, all equipped with heavy duty protective armor, bulletproof vest, gas mask, and shot guns in hand.

With the swarm of men rushing in, in stepped Suri alongside Benji in gas masks, their shot guns loaded, pointing directly at Yauri Nizo's head.

"Freeze! Move and I blow your fucking brains out!" Benji yelled from behind his gas mask.

----- o -----

A week's time has elapsed since that fateful night at St. Marie's orphanage when she thought that her fate, her destiny would be forever sealed; before the sudden turn of events changed her life forever. The short time frame had allowed Michiru the luxury of being able to offer her brother a proper burial, a proper farewell bidding; and most importantly, it allowed Michiru the time needed to seek closure from everything.

Walking up to the marked grave, Michiru placed a bundle of lilies by the headstone. Kneeling on her knees, Michiru drew her delicate fingers over the headstone engraved with the name of its eternal owner: Spar Kaioh. Even though Spar was Michiru's older brother, they never truly developed a deep sibling bond, though on rare occasions, would show mutual affections to one another; but besides that, they were as good as strangers. Strangely though, sitting by his headstone, her fingers on his name, this was the closest Michiru's ever felt to being connected to her brother. Spar was not a perfect man, far from it, Michiru was all too aware of his shortcomings, but even so, he was the only person Michiru could call family. The mere thought of never being able to see Spar's face ever again brought trickles of tears down Michiru's cheeks. He was her family, that would forever remain unchanged.

A light tap on her shoulder brought Michiru out of her trance-like state and back into reality. Looking up, she laid eyes upon a familiar face that she never thought she would see again; the one true person that cared for her, and now, the only person she could call family.

"I'm sorry Michiru." Said Haruka in a husky voice.

Michiru shook her head, standing on her two feet again.

"It's not your fault…you did what you had to, you didn't know…"

Caringly, Haruka walked over to where Michiru stood, wrapping her arms around the smaller women, pulling her into her arms, giving her a warm embrace; lending her shoulders for Michiru to lean upon, to cry upon.

Kissing the top of Michiru's head, Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her body, hugging her even harder.

"Don't blame yourself Haruka…it's not your fault. To tell you the truth; I was hoping that Spar would pull the trigger, put an end to my misery. I could have never imagined in a million years that his gun was empty…he never wanted to hurt me, no matter how conniving and sinister he was. I should have had faith in him; I should have known he would never bring himself to take my life, especially for Shinto. I'm just sad that it had to end like this."

Michiru broke away from the arms of Haruka's warm embrace, walking back over to the headstone for the last time. Leaning down, Michiru planted a gentle kiss on the top of the headstone, leaving drops of tears behind as remembrance.

"I love you. Goodbye Spar."

----- o -----

The raid had been successful; their joint task force mission between Tokyo Metro Division 42 and Interpol led by agent Shero had gone off without a hitch. Now that they had successfully apprehended Yauri Nizo, with enough evidence to charge the man, the remainder of the clan were small fishes, easy to deal with. A clan without their oyabun was nothing but small potatoes; Benji gave them 2 months tops, give or take a few, before the entire Nizo/ex-Honet clan would be completely disbanded. But there was still something eating away at Benji that just didn't sit right; and he intended to get to the bottom of things.

Suri was still in the midst of taking off his SWAT gears by his squad car when he spotted Benji heading his way from afar. Everything was had been his idea, and he had kept everything and everybody in the dark, with the help of his blonde friend that was; it was time, he owed Benji a long overdue explanation.

"Hey Suri, you got a minute?" Benji asked causally.

"Yeah. Go ahead, I still gotta wait for people from O.P.P to come pick up the gears. What's on your mind?"

"Well…what happened in there, at the Guvernment. How'd you know that Dyon Chisu was my confidential informant? Better yet, how'd you know that Yauri Nizo was going to make his move?"

Pausing a moment to gather his thought, Suri was prepared to indulge the man with all his secrets.

"Actually I didn't actually know per se. Last week, we got hold of a suspicious audio tape. From the conversation in the audio tape, we were able to identify the speakers as Spar Kaioh and Yauri Nizo. Long story short, Spar had ratted Dyon Chisu out to Yauri Nizo, that's how we knew Dyon Chisu was your informant, and that's how we knew Yauri Nizo was going to go for the kill, all we had to do was stake him out, wait for him to pounce. Plus I had an undercover keep a close eye on Spar Kaioh, in case he wanted to pull a fast one; she's been feeding us info for the past week now, it's safe to say we had all our bases covered.

"And what happened in there…how'd you…"

"With the tape, we were able to easily to obtain an arrest warrant, and a search warrant for the premise. Agent Shero and Interpol wanted a hand in this, apparently Interpol wants to offer Yauri Nizo immunity in exchange for his testimony against the Russians and the Italians; I didn't see why not, plus it never hurts to have such strong reinforcements. It's actually a win-win situation for us. Takes Yauri Nizo off our hands, leaving us to deal with Dyon Chisu only."

"Wow! You really had this all planned…wait, what? Rewind. Haruka's been missing for a week now…you've called off the search and rescue within 48 hours…and this is what you've spent your time on?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Benji spat loudly.

Suri immediately held his hands up, signaling Benji to calm down first. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?!"

"It's Haruka that been feeding us information; she's the one that has been tailing Spar, she's the one that handed us the audio tape she confiscated from Spar." Suri revealed coolly.

Confused as ever, Benji could only stand there with a million questions running through his mind.

"Wait what? Huh?! How?! I mean…"

"I'll let her explain. She actually just gave me a call, wants me to tell you to meet her at The Script café in an hour; bring Tara too, I'm sure she misses her favorite blonde too, even though she won't admit it."

Nodding his head, Benji was formulating his next move.

"Suri? You've knew about this from the get-go? For what…say a week's time right? Give or take."

This time it was Suri's turn to nod his head in agreement, "Sounds about right. Why?"

Placing both his hands onto Suri's shoulders, Benji yanked the man forward before planting a knee into Suri's stomach, hitting him dead on.

Caught completely off guard, Suri had the wind knocked out of him; his immediate reaction was to grab his torso, falling down onto his knees, breathing heavily, with tears of pain forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Be glad it was your guts and not your groin. Drinks on me tomorrow, I'll see you then."

With that, Benji ran to his squad car with a happy grin plastered on his face. Pulling his cellphone out, Benji gave Tara a call; he wasn't going to tell her yet, he was going to give her a surprise; a big blonde surprise.

----- o -----

It had always been her ambition since she was little to seek justice in life; if there was one thing that Tara Abei believed in, it was justice: that everybody would eventually get what they rightfully deserved. But as a petite woman, Tara was never the sporty type; always preferring to read a good book rather than climb trees with the other kids. So Tara resorted to the next best thing, becoming a licensed medical pathologist; giving the victims a voice when their own voices have been forever silenced. People lie; this was Tara's motto in life, a code she lived by. Regardless of how saint-like they all claim to be, people lie; but corpses don't, they're the only truth in the web of madness that ensues. Many people didn't understand her but she thoroughly enjoyed her line of work; being able to bring justice for the victims, and closures to their families; it was truly satisfying and fulfilling, something that she held close to heart. This was what made her decision so difficult; this was why she was having such a difficult time dealing with the fact that she had just handed in her letter of resignation to the Dean of Medicine, just hours prior to receiving Benji's urgent call. With such turn of events, she wouldn't be able to dedicate herself to her work any longer, working harsh hours and under immense amounts of stress. With her strong work ethics; if she couldn't dedicate herself selflessly into her job, she would much rather give it up completely rather than half-ass it. She was sacrificing her job and her work for a greater bundle of joy, and this in itself made everything worthwhile in the long run.

"Earth to Tara! You there?!"

Startled at the sudden booming voice, Tara hopped in her seat at the sight of Benji before her. "DAMN IT BENJI! I told you not to scare me like that again! It's not good for my health; it's not good for…"

"RELAX!" Benji stated loudly, cutting Tara off in the midst of her sentence. "You need to learn to relax yourself; when you're tense like that, you'll be startled by the smallest of things, it's not just me."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Benji ran his fingers through his slick hair, "Unbelievably sexy you mean…"

"Full of yourself, as always I see. How'd you know I wanted to see you? There's actually something we need to talk about…"

"Hey Kusomi! 2 lattes and 2 coffees please!" Benji yelled across the room; completely ignoring Tara's earlier statement.

"Who else is coming? I thought it was just you and me?"

"I have a surprise for you! You'll love it! Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin it for you; I'll let you see for yourself." Benji stated confidently.

"I have a surprise for you too; but I can't say the same for you…"

"THERE SHE IS! OVER HERE HARUKA! MICHIRU!" Benji raised his arms into the air, waving it back and forth, trying to flag down the couple.

"Haruka?!" Tara twirled her head 180 °, only to meet eye to eye with the familiar blonde that she has missed oh so dearly. She couldn't suppress her excitement, her happiness; forgetting everything she had rehearsed earlier, Tara leaped off her seat and ran over to where the blonde stood.

Tara flung her arms around the blonde's neck, giving her a tight embrace, pressing on Haruka's body with all her might; afraid that if she let go, her friend might disappear again.

"Calm down Tara! It's really me. See, the same old sexy blonde that you knew and loved. Can't say the same for you though…weren't you mourning my death?! Look at you, you've gotten what? Maybe 5, 10 pounds heavier. The news of my death really got your appetite going huh?"

That comment alone earned Haruka a slap on the arm; she didn't want to admit it, but she really had come to miss Haruka's quirky remark.

"Come sit. Michiru, you're looking better since that last time I saw you."

"Thanks Tara. I guess what I needed most was my daily dose of Haruka. That and I've decided to go to therapy; I can't keep hiding from my traumatic past. Now that I want to start a new life with Haruka, it's best to start anew, with a clean slate, and what better way to do that then to get professional help. Plus it really helps to know that Shinto isn't hanging over my head anymore, and never will be, ever again."

"You have me now; you never have to worry about anyone or anything, anymore."

Taking the pendant whistle that once belonged to her, but now belonged to Michiru, in her hands, Haruka pulled Michiru forward by the chain around her neck, bringing her in for a reassuring kiss. Haruka had missed Michiru as much as Michiru has missed Haruka; soon the comforting kiss was starting to heat up between the two.

"You know we're still here right?" Tara asked, blushing at the sight of the lovebirds' public display of affection.

"Yeah! Get a room later; come have a seat first."

Michiru and Tara sat on one side of the booth, while Haruka and Benji sat on the adjacent side; their joyous reunion had been long overdue. Their drinks arrived quickly after they were seated. Everybody except Haruka and Michiru sat there in an awkward silence while Benji and Tara were closely examining every inch of Haruka's photogenic face. Both Benji and Tara had a single question floating in their mind, but neither of them dared to make the first move.

After minutes of awkward silence, Michiru decided to break the ice, doing Benji and Tara the favor of asking the single burning question on their minds.

"Alright stop it, please. Haruka, just tell them what they want to know so we can have a peaceful quiet afternoon together; or else they'll gawk at you till their eye falls out." Michiru stated, taking a slip from her cup of coffee.

"What happened on the yacht Haruka? How'd you manage to survive that? I mean…you don't know how to swim." Benji asked curiously, his line of vision never once leaving his now apparently resurrected partner.

Haruka placed her coffee cup back down onto to the accompanying china plate, and proceeded to indulge her friends in the truth.

"Truth be told, I thought I was a goner too. With the detonator counting down to mere seconds, I had to make sure Michiru was off the yacht before I could run for cover. Once I heard the sound of Michiru hitting the water, I immediately ran for cover. I wasn't thinking much, I let my instinct take over; the moment my fingers left the detonator wire, I ran into the basement of the yacht. It was there that I found an old stainless utilities locker. Without thinking, I immediately crawled inside and waited for the explosion to come. The explosion happened in a blink of an eye, like a flash bomb; I still have a nasty scar on the back of my head from getting cut by a pair of sharp pliers. I should've really taken your advice Benji, get myself some swimming lessons at YMCA; after this, you never know when it'll come in handy."

"What happened next?" Tara asked intently.

"I remember hearing a single loud bang, then everything sort of when silent; everything around me began fading into the background; all except for the loud ringing noise in my ears. The force of the explosion must have knocked me out cold, cause the next thing I knew, the utility locker I was in was quickly filling up with water, fast. Luckily the frigid sea water woke me, whatever little air that was left was quickly filling with water. I remember trying to open bang open the locker door with my bare hands, but the force of the explosion must have damaged the door; I was basically trapped within, waiting to be drowned alive. There was nothing I could do." Haruka calmly recounted; again picking up her coffee for another long sip.

Benji sat there intently beside his partner, waiting for her to finish her story. When nothing came about, Benji couldn't suppress his curiosity any longer. "That's it?! That's the story? You died! THE END! What the Hell Haruka? How'd you get out then?"

"Well as I was starting to panic, desperately gasping for the last few breaths of precious air, I started looking around the damn locker that was going to be my watery grave; that's when I stubbed my toes on something hard, cut right through my shoe. There lying on the bottom of the locker was a pair of spare bolt cutter. I made a mad dash for it; using its sharp edges, I was able to make a tiny little opening. From that, I used the cutters as leverage, prying an opening wide just wide enough for me to crawl out of. I tried paddling my legs to get to the surface, but every time I got to the surface for air, I somehow always ended up going back down; I repeated this cycle of surfacing and drowning for a good solid hour before I was able to grab on to a piece of furniture."

"The utility locker! The sofa?! Suri mentioned everything that he recovered that day to me; he mentioned finding the utility locker and the sofa, but he never mentioned finding you…" Benji stated accusingly.

"The story goes, I grabbed on to that sofa for dear life. It took the search and rescue team hours before they were able to locate me; in the nick of time too, the currents were starting to pull me farther and farther away from shore. I tried paddling back to shore but pushing against the strong tides at that hour was useless, not to mention stupid; after everything I had gone through that day, I didn't have any energy left to spare."

"Whose idea was it to keep your death a secret? Was it Suri's?" Tara asked, intrigued at drama-like turn of events. If this wasn't happening before her eyes, happening to Haruka, she would never have believed it possible for someone to survive an action-packed event like this. The series of events that Haruka had to endure seemed like they came straight out of a movie.

"It was my idea. When the search and rescue team had pulled me back to shore, I had asked Suri to keep it a secret; gives me a chance to tie off remaining loose ends, like Spar for one. I actually never intended to keep it a secret from you guys though; I was actually planning to tell you guys. After ER at Tokyo Medical released me, I walked over to Michiru's room on the 3rd floor; I remember being outside Michiru's room, about to knock, when I heard Benji started yelling like a madman. I couldn't understand a single word that came out of your mouth; you were yelling something about my will, about Burt Johnson, and changing someone's ringtone. Since my will has already been read, I just decided to play along at the last minute; believe me, I would have trusted you guys with my secret. I never meant to put you guys through such rough turmoil; especially Michiru."

Haruka extended her hand across the table to grab hold of one of Michiru's delicate hand, their hands coming together, fingers intertwined.

"So how come you're coming clean now, telling us everything, revealing yourself? What's changed?" Tara asked.

"I'm done my job, literally and figuratively. I'm done tailing Spar and Yauri Nizo, I've taken care of Spar, and Suri's got Nizo covered; I don't see why I had to continue keeping my survival a secret."

This time it was Benji that spoke up, reopening an unhealed wound. "What do you mean you've taken care of Spar? I didn't see did you drop by the station, and he's definitely not in lockup…"

"Haruka killed Spar to protect me." Michiru simply stated, her eyes closed; her hand still within the warmth of Haruka's.

"I've actually been living at Ojun's for the past week; when I had finally run out of clothes to wear, I decided to go for a quick change of clothes at my apartment, that's when I saw Michiru leaving the building. I had a bad feeling, call it a sixth sense or detective's intuition, but Michiru wandering the night streets of Tokyo alone didn't sit well with me, so I decided to follow her, see where she was heading. Michiru ended up going to St. Marie's, the orphanage I had left for her. Aside from me, I also notice that she was being trailed secretively by Spar; unbeknownst to him though, he still thought I was dead, I thought he was there to finish Michiru off too. I patiently waited around the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation; when the arguing finally stopped, I peeked around to see Spar holding his revolver against Michiru's head. I panicked; I wasn't thinking properly, I shot him with a single head shot. I thoroughly searched his body for any other weapons, that's when I found the audio tape of the conversation between Yauri Nizo and himself. My best guess is that he was going to use that tape to blackmail Nizo after he had killed Dyon Chisu."

"I still can't believe you're here, sitting before me, after everything that's happened. I thought I had lost another partner; you know how hard it'll be finding a replacement for you. COME GIVE ME A HUG!"

Benji reached up to grab Haruka's neck, pulling her down for a tight embrace; Benji's hands smothering Haruka's face tightly against his neck, the sound of Haruka mumbling inaudibly could be hear.

"Benji! Let her go, she's turning green!" Michiru yelled; Tara playfully slapping the childish man on the arm.

"Oh right. What'd you say Haruka? Want another hug?"

Haruka immediately held her hands in front of her chest in a defensive position.

"No, no! One is enough. I said you'll have to find a replacement for me after all."

"What do you mean? You're perfectly fine! Nothing's wrong with you. Is there?" Benji asked conceringly.

"It's not that. I guess what I want to say is that I've had enough with the action, the adventure, and the explosions; everything that's happened lately is enough to last me a lifetime. Michiru and I have decided to reopen St. Marie's, run the orphanage together, give back to the community; and most importantly, live a nice and quiet life together. There's nothing sweeter than waking up each morning to the face of the person you love, right Michiru?"

Michiru leaned across the table, pulling the blonde's face in for a tender kiss. Their sweet lips alive and complimenting each other; it was a shame that they had to be parted. The tender kiss was enough to elicit a satisfying sigh from the blonde.

"I love you Haruka."

"I love you too Michiru. I'll never leave you again; the Gods themselves can never separate you from me again, I'm not moving, you're stuck with me forever."

"Gladly."

Haruka sealed her promise to Michiru with another tender kiss; their second kiss was enough to elicit a sensual moan from Michiru, it might have progressed into something more physical if they didn't have Benji and Tara in their company. Only when they heard Benji awkwardly clearing his throat did the pair of lovebirds' part their tender luscious lips.

"WAIT! This is nice and all but that doesn't mean you can't be on the force still; you could part-time at the orphanage, or you could…"

"Look, everything I wrote in my will, I meant it; please seriously consider my offer. I know Tara always wanted a private practice, and let's be honest Benji, you can't afford to take much more bullets anywhere, you've practically used up your 9 lives quota. Besides, it's too late Benji! I already handed in my resignation letter, my badge, and my gun to O.P.P before heading over here to meet you guys. But hey, you and Tara are always welcome to visit us at St. Marie's. You'll love it there, plus, Tara loves kids, right Tara?" Haruka asked.

When everybody's attention was on Tara, the only reaction she could give was to stare intently at the latte before her; her cheeks flushed tomato red.

"You're not following Haruka's lead right? You didn't quit your job at Tokyo Medical did you?" Benji asked nonchalantly; picking up his cup of hot latte for another sip.

Still flushed with embarrassment, Tara didn't dare meet Benji's eyes when she spoke.

"Actually, I handed in my resignation letter this morning."

With Michiru sitting beside her, Michiru placed a comforting hand on Tara's shoulder, a look of concern plastered on her face.

"Something wrong Tara? I thought you said you loved your job at Tokyo Medical."

"Remember weeks' time ago, when we were suppose to meet for breakfast; I was picking you up from the station? Well everything sort of got side tracked when we found the blood, and with Haruka's sudden disappearance. I was planning on telling you then Benji…."

"Tell me what?"

"It's…well, you know…I'm…sort of…" Tara mumbled.

"You're what?" Benji asked; the hot cup of latte still lingering in his hands, inches away from his lips.

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Benji and Haruka yelled in unison, their voicing boomingly loud; even the table on the furthest side of The Script had heard their exclamation. Only difference was that Haruka didn't have anything in her hands when Tara had broken the news; the same can't be said for Benji though. The moment the word 'pregnant' hit his ears, his hands went limb, pouring the entire hot beverage content onto his groin, burning himself from the outside in.

"SHIT!" Benji jumped out from his booth seat, wiping off whatever remind of his latte that didn't seep into his pants already.

"Benji…you alright?" Michiru asked with a contorted straight face, trying her best to suppress a giggle fit.

"Benji, is it me or does this feel like déjà vu?"

"Forget that! Tara, you're pregnant?! Are you sure? Does that mean…?"

Tara nodded her head; answering Benji's unfinished question.

"Does that mean what?" Haruka asked, scratching her head; looking back and forth from Tara to Benji, to Michiru sitting across from her.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Benji screamed at the top of his lungs. Benji quickly ran to Tara's side, giving the delicate woman the biggest hug he could muster.

"WHAT?!" This time it was Michiru and Haruka's turn to yell in unison.

The crazy madness just never ended; and though one epic chapter of their crazy lives had ended, a brand new chapter is about to unfold.

**--- The End ? ---**

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS! DONE! BOO-YEAH BABY!!! SURPRISE! SURPRISED?!**

**I hope I was able to tie off all the loose ends nicely. How'd you guys like the Haruka revelation? Haruka would never break her promise to Michiru. How'd you guys like the ending? SAY WHAT?! Tara's pregnant?! Benji?! Huh?! I guess I wanted to leave the story with a happy ending mixed with a bit of madness.**

**Alright guys! MOMENT OF TRUTH! As I already mentioned on my profile, I am an amateur writer, I've never claimed to be anything otherwise, and this is my first story EVER. Please leave me a review about how you felt about the story, the flow, the character development, the plot, anything and everything; as along as its constructive criticism, I'm willing to accept, and it'll be much appreciated.**

**I already have another concept for a story in mind but who knows when that'll come to fruition. Anyway, I'm proud of myself for sticking with this story, seeing it through; I'm the kind of person that can't sit still for a minute much less write 14 chapters: 79,117 words, that more than all my research paper combined! Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who read and followed this story.**

**THANK YOU.**

**PS: w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e……………**


End file.
